


Let the World Burn: Book One

by HecatesKiss, vernie_klein



Series: Burn!Verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Adoptionfic, Dark!Harry, Dark!Sirius, HolyRoller!Hermione, Homophobic!Hermione, Implied/Referenced Past Child Abuse/Sexual Abuse, Liberal use of Italics, M/M, Multi, No!Dursleys, Pansy Parkinson is a Chit, Series Rewite, Severitus, Slow Build, Snarky!Harry, Sneaky!Draco, Total AU, everyone rolls their eyes, fairlygood!Voldemort, it really gets annoying after a while, manipulative!Dumbledore, repeatedly...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 80,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has grown up in a Dark Household under the tutelage of the Dark Lord. Follow Harry and his friends in his First Year at Hogwarts. A total series rewrite and continuation of Let the World Burn: Book Zero. This may not make sense without reading it first.</p><p>"Voldemort killed James and Lily that fateful night in October. How can one decision change the course of the world? Follow Harry as he grows up in a world of magic. A world where no one knows who he is."</p><p> </p><p>Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning.</p><p>No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book One: Chapter One~ 31 August 1991

**Author's Note:**

> **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**
> 
> _**In other words.... The characters and concepts belong to someone who isn't me (or HecatesKiss).**_ le sigh.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter One of the next book. Hec and I wrote this today. We also wrote the next chapter. You may get it this evening still.... I have not decided.
> 
> Please check out Hec's other stories [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss).
> 
> By the way... If you are looking for a canon re-hash.... You will not find it in this series. To canon I say the following ---> "We _fart_ in your general direction... Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelt of elderberries."
> 
> I also say poo-poo on canon. There is not much canon here... Just canon fodder.
> 
> Again.... Enjoy!

*31 August 1991/ 01 September 1991*

"You will refer to our Lord as Cousin Salazar while at school if you refer to him at all. Is that clear, gentlemen?" Severus inquired, one dark brow winging up as he peered down at the pair of eleven year olds that were sitting side by side on a black and silver couch in the Potion Master's study at Malfoy Manor.

"Yes Uncle Severus." The blond said.

“Yes, Father.” The dark one responded, dipping his head slightly.

"And how will you refer to me while in class, Mr. Black, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Professor." They said, voices lifted in sync.

"And in the Great Hall?"

"Professor."

"My personal chambers?"

"Uncle Severus."

“Father.”

"Very well. You are dismissed." Severus responded with a sigh. Both boys scrambled from the sofa.

"So, what do you think Cousin Sal will send us from Romania?" Harry asked his best friend with a grin as he reached for the knob. It turned under his fingers and he blinked up into the glaring red eyes of a Dark Lord.

Harry went to his knees on the spot, not realizing that Severus had gone bloodless behind him and Draco's silver eyes were wide in terror. Harry had been taking instruction and knew how to pacify the man glaring down at him. He’d managed a prank potion or two in the time the Dark Lord had been his instructor.

"My Lord, please, forgive..." Severus trailed off when the dark haired man with red eyes lifted an imperious hand. Severus shook as the Dark Lord looked down. Crimson eyes looked down at the eleven year old boy that knelt at his feet, head bowed, as though he expected a curse.

"Harrison? Look at me, young Black." The Dark Lord ordered and bright green eyes met crimson. The Dark Lord gestured Harry to rise and Harry did so.

"Cousin Sal? Whatever possessed you for that nickname, dreadful though it is?"

"Would the old man expect you, the Dark Lord, to permit anyone to call you that?" Harry asked, voice smooth, green eyes cunning. Crimson eyes became thoughtful. A smirk twitched along the thinner lips.

"Very well thought out. You and young Malfoy alone. If I hear of any of my followers using that dreadful thing I will hex the offender for a week. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, my Lord." Severus and Draco said together.

"Yes, Cousin Salazar." Harry responded, a small smile flitting across his lips. The Dark Lord shook his head and dropped a map wrapped box into the dark haired boy’s hands.

"And one for you, young Malfoy. Both of you out. I need to talk to your Uncle. Go." The Dark Lord deposited a small item, wrapped in black and white paper into the Malfoy Scion's hands.

The boys clutched at their gifts and Harry lurched on his feet, easily skirting around the Dark Lord, Draco close on his heels. Harry smiled as he raced through the Manor, knowing that it was his last chance until the Holidays. He now had one more potential thing to add to his trunk for Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry stood, head up and shoulders back as he felt his Paddy’s hand on his left shoulder, his Dada’s resting at his back. Cool masks were fully in place, until he heard Aunt Cissa sniffle. He and Draco managed to trade one long suffering look before their respective “softer” parent pulled them into hugs.

Harry returned his Dada’s embrace and then let his Paddy hug him as well. He and Draco stepped back and grinned at each other. They were going to _Hogwarts_. It’s not like their parents didn’t know where they were going. Harry shook his head slightly and then stepped up to his Aunt Cissa.

Narcissa pulled him into a hug and he returned it. He knew he wouldn’t get off the platform without it. He traded an amused look with his Father and masked his shock when he realized that Uncle Lucius had just looked down to blink away a tear. He heard his Dada sniff behind him and swallowed hard. He would have his Father with him. Draco would have his Uncle Severus. They could do this… so long as their parents didn’t break down bawling. Harry squared his shoulders.

“Lord Malfoy? Lord Black? Might I beg a favour of you, sirs?”

Harry, Paddy, and the Malfoy Lord stepped a short distance away, and the Malfoy Lord lifted a silencing barrier around them. “Yes, Heir Black?”

“With that Granger girl…” Harry blew out a breath and Lucius’ steel grey eyes narrowed even as a pale blond brow lifted. His Paddy just grinned.

“With the Granger girl around, and most likely spouting her derogatory slander, I would formally request your permission to allow limited displays. Hand holding, perhaps an arm across the shoulder. I understand that kissing and anything else are strictly off limits as they do not befit a courting couple of our distinction and breeding.” Harry said, keeping his voice firm and cool, employing lessons that the Dark Lord had drilled him in along with bits of the Black Heritage. He watched both Lord Black and Lord Malfoy blink and then consider.

“Very well. Your Father will be informed of these amendments. You have my permission, Heir Black.” Lucius said with a faint smirk. His Paddy just grinned and nodded. The barrier fell and Harry walked back over to Draco and then looked up as a faintly familiar voice reached his ears.

“Surrounded by heathens. Remember, Mio dear, you know your purpose. It has been chosen by a Higher Power.”

“Yes, Mother. I shall do my best.”

“Good girl.”

Harry and Draco traded looks and Harry saw Lucius twine his hands with those of his Bonded Mates. Harry watched Paddy and Dada link hands as well. He reached out his left and Draco took his, after a quick glance up at his Father, who nodded his permission. They stood together Pure Blood masks firmly in place, silently challenging. Harry’s shoulders squared. This was his _family_. He refused to let anyone harm it.

“Well, I _never_.”

“I should hope not, madam.” Harry’s Father drawled. Harry and Draco pointedly refused to look at each other, knowing they would break out laughing.

“Remy, darling? We have everything, correct?”

Harry chewed furiously on the inside of his cheek and drew a breath in through his nose. He’d never heard his Paddy use such a simpering tone in his life. He heard one of the adults behind him choke slightly, but he refused to turn to look to see who it was.

“Of course, love. Harry will write, he has his owl, his trunk was double checked by our elves. If he forgot anything we can always send it on, dearest.”

“Harrison? Draco? You’d best board now. Go on.”

Harry nodded and turned to face the two groups of adults. “Dada, Paddy, Aunt Cissa, Uncle Lucius? I shall write you all at first opportunity. Though, I’m sure Uncle Severus’ letter will reach you before we are even sorted.”

“Your Uncle shall be the one to enforce the Contract, gentlemen. Listen to what he says.”

“Yes Father.”

“Yes, Lord Malfoy.” Harry responded, as both men bowed slightly to their parents and then turned, linking hands again as they made their way towards the train.

* * *

Harry pulled Draco lightly by the hand on to the train. He knew that Blaise and Theo were holding a compartment for them near the back of train. Harry knew that it was no small feat. The back of the train was normally reserved for the upper forms. However, being the Black Heir held its privileges. Harry wove his way through the crowd, Draco right on his heels. Their fingers were still tightly interlaced and Harry gave a squeeze as he opened the door to their compartment.

“Hey guys!” Theo looked up from the tome he was reading. Four owls hooted and ruffled importantly in their traveling cages. Harry smirked on seeing both his and Draco’s.

“Theo. Blaise. Thank you for procuring this compartment.” Harry nodded and took the seat closest to the window, Draco at his left.

“Anything for our future _Lord_.” Blaise piped up. Harry smirked and shook his head slightly.

“So, were your parents over-emotional as well?” Harry asked, arching an eyebrow. Blaise shifted slightly.

“Lip stain on my cheek?”

Draco snorted, Harry looked carefully and shook his head. “Nope. Aunt Cissa and Dada were a bit… clingy. I mean… it’s the first time we will be away for an extended time, I get that… But, still.”

“You would think that we have never been away from either of them, ever. You have spent plenty of time away from your Dada before. Weeks on end, actually. And I spent a whole month away from Mother last summer.” Draco rolled his eyes and rubbed his right thumb across Harry’s palm.

“Draco! Such a display!” Pansy sneered as the door to their compartment was thrown wide open. “What if your Father hears about this?”

“Parkinson.” Draco glared. “Father knows and gave permission.”

“It is none of your business, Parkinson.” Harry growled. “This compartment is full. I suggest you find one up front with the remainder of the First Years. I hear there is a _lovely_ Muggleborn who would be _over the moon_ to make your acquaintance.”

“You…” Pansy crossed her arms and huffed. “Of course, Heir _Black_. But do not think that this is over.” Pansy stomped her foot and left the compartment, slamming the door behind her.

Harry merely channelled his Father and raised an eyebrow. The slam of the door broke laughter from all four boys. Harry muttered a silencing barrier as an afterthought and watched Blaise blink.

“Tutored.” Harry responded to the unasked question, mentally kicking himself. It was something the Dark Lord had shown him. He’d been practicing it on his own.

“We’ve all been tutored, Harrison. I never learned that… Just who _is_ your tutor? Mother may want to hire them next year.” Blaise raised an eyebrow.

Draco went stiff beside Harry. Harry squeezed his hand lightly and Draco relaxed, “The man is a cousin of Uncle Lucius. He is _only_ doing it as a favour to the Black Line.”

“Surely…”

“Heir Zabini, Salazar Malfoy is not a man to be trifled with. I am _honoured_ he has given his time to instruct me.” Harry’s voice was cold, face frozen into a mask he’d only ever seen the Dark Lord use when angered. Zabini quailed and Theo flinched back. Draco’s thumb maintained its soothing circles.

“I meant no offense, Heir Black.” Blaise dropped to his knees in front of the smaller youth. “Please, House MacNamara to House Black, accept my humblest apologies.” Blaise lowered his eyes to the floor and held his hands out, palms up.

“Get off the floor, Zabini.” Harry shook his head. “Your slight has been corrected. I am positive it will never happen again.” His glare inferred that he wasn’t asking a question.

“Of course, Heir Black. Never again.” Blaise rose to his feet and brushed his hands down the front of his robes to remove the dirt. Theo shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“Good one, Blaise.” He muttered under his breath. “Harrison.”

“Theo.” Harry returned.

“So, what are you looking forward to most at Hogwarts? We haven’t had much time to converse since your name day.” Theo placed his bookmark in the copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ he was skimming.

“Well, I _do_ know our instruction in Potions is about to become _much_ more fascinating.” Harry smirked and sank back, only letting the twitch of his lips convey his amusement.

“How do you always find out the best gossip?” Theo questioned. “Who did you have to kill to get it?”

Harry and Draco laughed. “No one. Being Heir Black has its benefits. My Father is coming to Hogwarts.”

“No way!” Blaise and Theo began at the same time.

“I… That’s not _fair_ , Harrison.” Blaise whinged.

“It will help Draco and me more than the rest, true. We will continue our tutelage under the same Master. That does give us an advantage. We know his style, we know his moods. The rest of you will just have to figure it out.”

“Harrison? Will he prefer Professor Snape or Lord Prince, or even Consort Malfoy?” Theo asked, biting his lip briefly.

“Professor Snape.” Draco responded before he continued, “Though, Harry and I have called him Master Snape in the past as well. I don’t _think_ he’ll be too upset if we make that mistake. He is a Potions Master after all and has right to the title.”

“Harrison? Who all knows that he is your Father?” Theo questioned. “I mean, you call him Uncle Severus in public and in private, Father…. But will our Housemates know?”

“You are quick to assume we will all be in the same House, Theo.” Harry smiled. “If I am in Slytherin, they will all be informed. Father is Head of House after all.”

Blaise’s eyebrows shot up. “Head of House too? Wow. You are too lucky, Harrison.”

“I don’t know if I would call it _luck_ , Blaise. More like a severe form of drawn out punishment. If I make a mistake that costs house points, no matter my house, I _will_ hear about it… and probably serve detention with him. Scrubbing cauldrons.”

“Still… That is wicked cool. I wish…” Blaise sighed and glanced out the window. “I just wish I knew where my father was… I mean, Mother is great, but she is on Husband Number Seven. _Seven_.”

“Blaise? Think about it. Nobody can know. Outside of our group, if Harry doesn’t get into Slytherin, _nobody_ will know. If this information is known to the wider world, Harrison and Uncle Severus are in danger. From the corridors we know too.” Draco responded, shaking his head, using a phrase he’d heard his Father use plenty of times. He watched Blaise pale and nod.

“For the corridor conceals daggers and pain.” Theo murmured. All four young men nodded, knowing it was a Dark Pure Blood truism.

There was a loud bang from the corridor outside of their compartment. The four boys heard a muffled shout and their door shook.

“What the--?” Theo stood and made his way to the door.

“Theo! Don’t.” Harry barked out the command.

Theo stood stock still. “But--”

“I said don’t move.” Harry stood, wand in hand. Theo sank back into his seat, head bowed. The owls hissed and ruffled. Harry ignored them, knowing the cages were sealed.

The compartment door rattled on its hinges. The handle twisted and another muffled shout could be heard from the hallway.

“Harry? Spell.” Draco prompted. Harry huffed and sank back onto his seat, keeping his wand ready as he released the barrier with a small glare.

The door flew open and a body fell to the floor. Harry glared as a shock of red hair peeked out from under the heap of rumpled robes.

“Get up.” Harry commanded and poked the body with the toe of his dragonhide boot.

“Ge’off.” The boy on the floor moaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

“I said… Get. Up.” Harry stood and crossed his arms, his wand trained on the boy.

“Just who do you think you are?” The question was spat out and Harry masked his distaste, drawing on the Heritage lessons to keep himself impassive. He heard his Paddy’s voice, _boring dinner party guest you hate and can kill later_.

“Red hair and hand me down robes… You must be a Weasley.” Draco spat as the boy got to his feet, using the doorframe to haul himself upright.

Harry arched an eyebrow. “Ah, the Weasley’s. And _you_ are?”

“I asked you first. Isn’t it _proper_ manners to answer someone’s question before you start with your own?” The younger Weasley crossed his arms and cocked his hip. Harry thought he was emulating his mother.

“I thought Weasley’s were Pure Blood, not --” Harry lifted a hand for silence and Blaise stopped speaking at once.

“Poor manners aside, Heir Zabini, he is still, as you said, Pure Blood. As to your _rude_ question, _I_ am Harrison Black, _the_ Heir Black... and you are?”

“Ron. Weasley. Pleasure.” Ron stuck out his hand as the disdain dripped off his lips.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I am sure.” He glanced at the proffered hand. “The youngest male, I presume?”

The boy nodded, and Harry masked his grimace as he realized a smudge of dirt was next to the other boy’s nose. He now understood why his Grandfather Orion had most likely used the phrase “can kill later” in that instruction to his Paddy, who had delivered _that_ advice with a shudder and a grimace.

“Kneazle got your tongue, Weasley?” Draco sneered as he rose to stand next to Harry.

“Draco. Please.” Harry narrowed his eyes at the Weasley boy. Draco settled back on the bench after reaching for and pulling down his owl cage. The bird fluttered and hissed.

“I assure you that your _kind_ isn’t welcome at this time, Weasley. Now if you could remove yourself from my sight.” Harry waved his hand toward the door.

“Just _who_ do you think I am?” Ron quipped back and raised his wand.

“House Weasley. And if you even _think_ about that curse leaving your lips… May all the fury of House Black rain upon you and yours for all the days of your life.” Harry started to sink back onto his seat when a hastily muttered trip jinx fired from the boy’s wand. Blaise leapt into the path and went sprawling. Harry rocketed to his feet, green eyes blazing.

“May your children, and your children’s children be turned away from every opportunity. May there be a _curse_ upon your name. Do. Not. Tempt. Me. House Weasley is in _disgrace_ from this point forward.” Harry glared and raised his wand. “Out.”

As soon as the compartment door thudded shut under Harry’s wand, Harry knelt on the floor and lifted the spell from Blaise. He pulled the other young man to his feet and muttered the minor diagnostic that he’d heard his Paddy use so many times on his Dada that he missed the way Theo’s eyes widened.

“Mmm. No damage. It was just a trip jinx. Rather strong though. Draco, do we have any chocolate left from what Cousin Salazar gave you?”

“Hold Arianrhod.” Draco muttered and Harry took the cage while Draco dug out a Romanian chocolate and handed the piece to Blaise.

“Well. _That_ was exciting.” Harry drawled. Theo shook his head. Blaise rubbed at his forehead where he’d hit it due to the jinx. “House Black thanks House MacNamara for it’s timely intervention, and shall remember it’s debts.”

“House MacNamara thanks House Black for it’s kindness in the face of adversity.” Blaise nodded. “So, who’s looking forward to House Quidditch matches?”

“I for one am. It will be refreshing to see amateurs playing. Harry and I are becoming disillusioned by the professionals. Money dictates play. It is a sad state of affairs. Some day when Harry buys me my own team, I will ensure that players play for the _love_ of the game, not for the paycheck.” Draco smirked and leaned into Harry’s side.

Harry laughed. “I’m buying you your own team, now? The Cannons then?”

Draco smacked Harry lightly on the arm. “You wound me. I want Puddlemere United. Or the Falcons. You are the richest wizard of our generation…”

“You know me, Draco. Partial to the Kestrels.” Harry said with a smirk.

“For the life of me I cannot figure out why.” Draco shook his head. “Well, to each his own. At least you are not a Cannons fan. It would be a Contract breaker.”

“Really? I will remember that, Heir Malfoy.” Harry deadpanned.

Draco swallowed loudly and shuddered. “I mean… Not that… I would care for-”

“Draco. Deep breaths.” Harry rubbed Draco’s arms and ignored Draco’s lapful of caged owl. “I was kidding. It’s okay. I know you were joking. Calm down.”

Draco gulped in air and nodded. Blaise and Theo pretended fascination with the countryside blurring past the windows. “Besides, Harry. You’d look horrendous in orange.”

“I would, wouldn’t I?” Harry smiled. Draco fed his owl a treat and smiled.

Half an hour later a knock on the door from the trolley lady interrupted a fierce Wizards Chess game between Harry and Theo. Theo had just captured Harry’s last rook when the compartment door slid open.

“Anything from the trolley, dears?” The old witch smiled.

Harry sat up, twisted in his seat to reach his money pouch. “What ever the others want. I will take a package of choco-balls and some chocolate frogs, please.”

“A package of Bertie Bots, please.” Theo said, never looking up from the chess board.

“I will take a package of chocolate frogs and a bag of ginger newts.” Blaise smirked from his seat.

“Gross.” Draco shuddered. “I will have a package of chocolate frogs, some candy floss, two cauldron cakes, a package of sugared violets…” Harry smiled and shook his head. Draco loved the sugared violets. “A package of ice mice, and a sugar quill if you have one.”

“And a bottle of tummy soother. I know my betrothed. He’ll need it.” Harry added and the woman smiled indulgently as she handed over the sweets and the soother. Harry counted out the appropriate coins and added a few extra for the kindly woman.

“How can you eat that much, Draco? I would be so sick.” Theo stuck out his tongue in disgust. “I can barely stand sugar.”

“Well, Harry will have half the quill. And I still need several cards for my collection.”

“That doesn’t-” Blaise began.

“Blaise. I think that I can chastise my betrothed if I feel that he is overindulging… It is not your place. Drop it.” Harry let out a measured breath and turned toward Draco. “Just don’t eat them all at once, okay? There is the feast tonight. Father says the Hogwarts Elves make the best puddings.” Harry really wanted to try their turkey. It was something apparently imported just for the feasts.

“Hey, it’s not like I’d eat all of it right now! Besides… Uncle Severus will like some of the floss.” Draco traded a smirk with Harry as the dark haired boy tucked the package of choco-balls into his pocket. He pulled open his first frog package and snagged the confectionary amphibian, neatly biting off a leg that was still kicking frantically.

“You are brutal…” Blaise began before he bit into his own frog.

“Well, at least I don’t bite the head off first.” Harry smirked, gesturing to the headless frog hanging out of Blaise’s mouth. “That’s brutality.”

“It’s chocolate, that’s what it is.” Theo picked a bean from his box.

“Ooh! Is that one caramel?” Draco plucked the bean from Theo’s fingers and popped it into his mouth. He chewed and his face twisted. The other three boys laughed.

“You know, serves you right, Draco. I’m used to you stealing my beans. What was it?” Theo asked with a grin.

“It was mud. Probably from the Welsh coast.” Draco shuddered and tried to wipe the offending bean from his tongue.

“Hey! Finally. Common card my broken wand! Dumbledore!” Harry exclaimed holding up the card.

“Nice. Last of your “Modern” set. Still need about eight of those…” Draco said, distracted by Harry’s cheer. He also snapped the arm off Harry’s frog and popped that into his mouth.

“Draco!” Harry laughed and scrunched up his face.

“So _now_ you pay attention to me. I should steal your chocolate more often. I think that your Dada is a bad influence on you. Always plying you with chocolate. It has made you an _addict_.” Draco whispered the last word.

“Honeydukes Finest. I swear, Dada eats half a brick a day.” Harry shook his head with a fond grin, his attention turning back to the game and then wincing as he saw the next three moves. Theo had him.

“Why?” Theo asked.

“Well… Chocolate wards off depression. It really can make someone feel better. Besides…” Harry shook his head.

Draco handed over his owl’s cage to Theo and took Harry’s hands. “It’s okay…” He whispered. “Your Father is working very hard on it. You don’t have to let anyone know. I am here for you, Harry. Really.”

Harry looked down at Draco’s hands. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed gently. “Thank you.” Harry whispered back. “It means a lot to me you know. I just hope that we sort into the same house.”

“I will follow you Harry. No matter where. I will convince whatever powers that need be that my place is by your side. Even if that is in Gryffindor.” Draco shuddered. “But, try not to be in Gryffindor.”

Harry chuckled. “I would have expected you to whinge about Hufflepuff more, Draco.”

The horrified look that displayed itself had Harry ducking a chucked frog box even as he dissolved into laughter. The owl screeched and hissed and Theo hastily handed Arianrhod back to Draco.

“Arianrhod. Stop.” Draco hissed. The owl stopped screeching and Draco put her back on the shelf.

“Why is your owl named that?” Blaise glanced at the eagle owl.

“Arianrhod was the welsh goddess of death and renewal, wisdom and moon magicks. She was a shapeshifter. She turned into a large owl at night and was known for being able to see into the human subconscious and soul. Her wings gave comfort to and healing to those who seek her. I found it fitting.” Draco sat proud. “Why did you name your owl Pazienza?”

“It means patience in Italian. I like to think that maybe she can teach me some…” The other boys laughed. “Or, at least Mother thinks that. I like to think that she is the embodiment of her name. Patience and endurance. Two good qualities of an owl.”

“Very nice.” Harry nodded. “Theo? What did you name your owl?”

“Balfour.” Theo nodded his head toward the scops owl.

“That name sounds… why do I know it?” Draco muttered.

“Balfour Bane established the Committee on Experimental Charms.” Theo said. Harry nodded. Draco rolled his eyes.

“Of course. Bane. I still need that card.”

“What card _don’t_ you need, Draco? I swear.” Harry chuckled.

“No you don’t.” Draco deadpanned. “I have _never_ heard you swear. You are wound as tight as a rattlesnake.”

“Whatever, Draco.” Harry rolled his eyes and turned toward his owl. “Hey, sweetheart. We’re almost there. I know you don’t like to be cooped up in that tiny cage. I wish I could let you out, but the train is moving too fast.” Harry stuck his fingers in the cage and stroked the dark feathers of his Greater Sooty owl, who turned her face towards him and nipped gently at the offered digits.

“Harrison, what is she? I haven’t seen her type before.” Theo leaned closer for a good long look.

“Greater Sooty Owl, native to Australia. Also known as a Black Owl.” Harry responded with a small smile. Theo shook his head while Blaise chuckled.

“Only you would have an exotic owl, Harrison. She is beautiful. What did you name her?”

“Ungud.”

“Ungood? What kind of name is that?”

“Not Ungood, Ungud.” Harry emphasised the short ‘u’.

“Okay… Why did you chose that name?” Theo perked up. Harry knew he soaked up new knowledge like a sponge.

“Ungud was the snake god. Sometimes male, sometimes female, he was associated with rainbows and the fertility and erections of the Tribal Shaman. The origin is Aboriginal. It is interesting to note that the Aborigines are actually wary of owls.”

“You mean to tell me that primitives see owls as bad luck?” Blaise asked. Harry shook his head.

“More or less, yes. However, I have respect for other cultures. For example, did you know that the Aztecs had a story about a deity, Coyolxauhqui. She was a daughter of Coatlicue and Mixcoatl and is the leader of the Centzon Huitznahuas, the southern star gods. Anyways, her Mum was pregnant, which was an embarrassment to her children. More or less, things got nasty rather quick, and the goddess ended up as the moon. The Aztec’s had magicks that still make us shudder to this day. You don’t call _them_ primitive.”

“That is brutal. I think I remember that story. You got some sort of stone, right?” Blaise cocked his head.

“For my birthday a few years ago. It is one of my most _treasured_ possessions. I brought it with me.” Harry smiled at the thought of the present the Dark Lord gifted him with. His fingers remained in his lap, knowing better than to brush against the chain that held the compass around his neck.

“You receive the best presents, Harrison. Who gives them to you? You’ve never said.” Theo questioned.

“Cousin Salazar does. I usually also get a lesson along with the gift. He was in Romania last. He brought me a gift and a giant magical snake. Paddy nearly had a heart attack when he spotted the snake coiled around the Cousin’s chair.” Harry snickered, clearly remembering the look on his Paddy’s face.

“Snake? What did Lord Malfoy say about that?”

“Asked if an elf would have to get a piglet for its dinner. Her name is Nagini. Cousin Salazar is a parselmouth.” Harry said with another grin, still picturing his Paddy’s unease at the giant serpent.

“Well, so are you… Can you learn Parsel?” Blaise asked.

“No one calls it _Parsel_ , Blaise. It is parseltongue. And maybe, I don’t know. We have been trying to teach Draco a word or two here and there.”

“I am right here, Harry. You don’t have to speak of me as if I am invisible. I took Latin. Parseltongue is more _slippery_ almost. My tongue has a hard time with the syllables.”

The train began to slow. Harry heard the begins of commotion in the corridor. “I do believe that we are almost there. Just a few minutes from the sound of it. We should change into our robes.”

Blaise, Theo and Draco began to pull their school robes from the special compartments in the front of their travel bags. Harry stood still and waited until the other boys were changed.

“Draco? Would you mind moving to the other side of the compartment?” Harry questioned as he pulled his folded screen from his bag. Harry spelled the door locked.

“But… Harry… We have ch-” Draco whinged.

“Do not finish that sentence, Draconis.” Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Now, if you please.”

Draco huffed and shuffled his feet to the opposite side of the compartment. Harry erected his screen and began to change. “And don’t shuffle your feet. It is unbecoming of one with Black Blood, let alone the Malfoy Heir.”

“Yes, Harry.” Draco sulked. “Stupid Contract.”

“And don’t sulk.”

“How does he-” Theo began.

“Don’t ask.” Draco whispered. “I don’t rightfully know.”

Harry stepped from behind the screen, straightening his Hogwarts tie. “Paddy and _Uncle_ Severus said the chill coming off the lake might warrant the spring cloak.”

Everyone heard the way Harry stressed the title and nodded. Harry sighed and slipped into the “public” mindset. He would have to play the Heir from the moment the compartment door opened. He took a calming breath, he was ready. Draco’s fingers twined with his.

Blaise opened the compartment door as the train shuddered to a stop. He glanced left then right and cocked two fingers on his right hand. He stepped into the corridor, Theo on his left and made a gap in the traffic.

Harry and Draco stepped from the compartment and Harry nodded once at the Zabini Heir. The door was slid shut behind them as they made their way to the front of the train.

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years, this way!” A loud booming voice echoed over the moor.

“Harrison? I think we need to make our way toward that lump of an oaf over there.” Blaise directed his vision to the mountain of hair and fur hollering for the First Forms.

“After you, Heir Zabini.” Harry emphasised the public address.

“Many apologies, Heir Black.”

“Remember your place, Zabini.” Draco drawled.

The four boys made their way toward the shoreline of the moor. Harry glanced at the line of boats and wondered if that was the way to get to the castle. He saw that all of the older forms were getting into horseless carriages for the ride up to the castle.

“You expect me to get into _that_?” Harry shook his head. The boats were old and looked as though they were held together with magic, which Harry suspected they were.

“Ev’ry one rides in ‘em boats the firs’ ‘ime, boy. Four ta a boat.”

Harry sighed and Blaise and Theo clambered in, holding the boat steady while Draco gingerly stepped in. Harry took Blaise’s arm as he slid carefully in. He managed not to fall but settled gingerly. He then snickered as Weasley toppled face first into another boat, landing on the Muggleborn Granger. He heard the other boy in that boat moan about a toad and just shook his head. However, he did nod to the MacDougal Heiress who nodded back and then glared at the other occupants of her boat.

Harry sat stock still as the boat rocked back and forth. He closed his eyes and prayed to Merlin to grant him the patience to not kill someone before the day was out. Draco’s fingers twined with his own as the boat launched. He traded a look with his betrothed, they were almost there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way.... If you did not get that the quote above was Monty Python.... Well, then. We may need to have a talk. I am sorry to disown you from the family.
> 
> :)


	2. Book One: Chapter Two~ 01 September 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!!!!! The long awaited Sorting!
> 
> (don't kill us guys.... it only gets really good from here on out!)
> 
> Enjoy your second chapter in as many days. We wrote this immediately after we finished Chapter One. I couldn't wait to have them Sorted.
> 
> If you hate the Sorting take it up with Hec (even though I did the actual Sorting), she handles complaints better **snicker**
> 
>  
> 
> **Okay... So I know this is a bold move, but I don't care. My lovely co-writer won an award for her Snarry fic[Sanguis Reatus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1109346/chapters/2233131) She won the HP Fanfic Fan Poll Awards Spring-Summer 2014 Round for SeverusxHarry Best Dark Fic. CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!** shameless plug over!

*01 September 1991*

Harry’s little group drew close once they were on solid ground again. Harry heard Draco mutter “terra firma” and smirked even as he dug out the stomach soother and took a small sip before he passed it to his betrothed. Theo looked a touch green as well. Draco handed the bottle across without comment. Harry watched as the bottle was passed from person to person as “his” group formed around him. He tipped his head to acknowledge both Tracy Davis and Su Li. He smiled at Morag who grinned back, and then sighed as a toad hopped past his foot. Somebody would be looking for _that_ he would bet. He noticed the traditionally Dark families congregated around himself and Draco, the Light Families off to his right and the Neutrals in a third group to his left, with the Muggleborns milling about uncertainly.

“Children. Children, may I have your attention, please.” A stern looking woman, hair pinned tightly into a dark bun, going streaked with grey, Harry realised must be the Transfiguration Professor, a _McGonagall_. He recognized the clan tartan sash she wore, along with the Thistle Brooch cementing the fact in his mind. He kept his face impassive. That Clan was undeniably Light.

The group of First Years moved closer to the bottom of the stairs, their voices quiet.

“In just a moment we will enter the Great Hall. There you will be Sorted into your Houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your triumphs shall earn you House Points, whereas any rules you have broken will lose points for your House. After you are Sorted, you shall make your way to your House table. The tables, from left to right as you enter the Hall are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. You will form a single file line as we enter and no talking. We pride ourselves on being respectful of those around us here at Hogwarts. I suggest you take a moment to smarten yourselves up.”

Harry and Draco exchanged a glance and Harry lifted a hand. The Dark Houses fell easily into a line, arranged by last name, instead of by power. He watched the Light form a line by standing and the Muggleborns and Neutrals blend together to form the third. Harry met the gaze of a young woman he was certain was a Bones, the mark on her cloak jarring just enough recall to give him a family name and inclined his head slightly, letting the Light Families lead the way in. He watched her shake her head and sighed, nodding. He stepped forward, his group moving with him.

The First Years entered the Great Hall through wide doors. Harry stifled a shake of his head at the noise made by the children farther back in line. He knew _his_ Purebloods were silent. It was a matter of Family Pride.

“Professor Dumbledore, the incoming First Years. Hogwarts Class of 1998.” McGonagall presented the line to the Headmaster with a sweep of her hand.

Harry took his first look at the man that had managed to send his Paddy and Dada into hiding. The reason his Father had been forced to conceal him and he drew a slow breath, squaring his stance and folding his hands behind his back, into something the Dark Lord had called “parade rest”. He heard slight shuffling behind him, and knew that _his_ people were mirroring his pose. He then shifted his gaze to a neutral point over the Headmaster’s shoulder. He took stock of the snow white beard, twinkling blue eyes framed by gold half-moon spectacles, and let the slight sneer rise as he realized the navy blue robes had moving silver moons and stars floating on it.

The Headmaster stepped off the dais and placed a three-legged stool on the floor. He pulled a ratty hat from the folds of his navy blue robes and set it gingerly on the stool seat. He nodded to Professor McGonagall and returned to his seat behind the high table.

“A hat? My brothers said it was a _troll_.”

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes, yet he let his sneer deepen. He was certain the entire Hall had heard that. The chuckles from the surrounding tables told him he was correct. He kept his face impassive and waited, eyes fixed now on the tatty old hat that rested on the stool.

A tear opened up in the brim of the Sorting Hat and it began to sing.

_Let me tell you a tale of long ago_  
 _the time was far away_  
 _There lived four founders of a school_  
 _a school you know today_  
 _United under one banner they were_  
 _Dear Hufflepuff, always loyal,_  
 _loving, and kind,_  
 _Smart Ravenclaw, knowledge is power,_  
 _now and forever_  
 _Daring Gryffindor, so brave,_  
 _so courageous_  
 _Sly Slytherin, cunning_  
 _and ambitious_  
 _The Founders lived for years in peace,_  
 _until one day it shattered_  
 _A Lord came to rule all_  
 _The world in his image, he saw fit_  
 _Two wanted to follow,_  
 _Two wanted to fight_  
 _So, they went their separate ways,_  
 _never to reunite_  
 _Now is the time, now we must_  
 _For if we do not stand united,_  
 _we will fall divided_  
 _Bring the two to make four_  
 _and peace shall flourish_

The Great Hall was eerily quiet as the Sorting Hat finished its song. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and withdrew a roll of parchment from the inner fold of her robes. “When I call your name, please step forward and place the hat on your head.”

“Abbott, Hannah”

“ _Hufflepuff_ ”

“Black, Harrison”

Harry broke his stance and stepped forward, ignoring the fact that the Great Hall had gone silent on hearing his name. He met his Father’s dark eyes for a moment before he turned his back and slipped onto the stool. He kept his face still as the hat was dropped onto his head.

_”Dropping me, eh? Oh, what have I here? A Black, a Prince, and… ah… a Potter, as well as an Evans. Where shall I put you? You are loyal to the core to your Houses, many though they are.”_

Harry thought back, knowing better than to speak, _I am the Black Heir. Heir Prince, Heir Potter. What are my options?_

_”You are as smart as your Dada, as cunning as the one you call Cousin, and even as loyal as your Father. You have your Paddy’s bravery too, young Black. Where shall I place you?”_

_Not Hufflepuff. Draco would kill me._ Harry thought back.

_”Very well. Your loyalty to him is a credit to the House of the Badger. However, Ravenclaw would do well, though your ambition to prove sings strongest in you. Strongest in blood as well.”_

_Kindly decide, Sorting Hat. The ride was long, even among friends, and the rest await you._ Harry thought back.

_”That is the one you call Cousin. Very well, Cousin, Father, and Black blood prove true, Heir Black, Heir Prince. Better be --”_

“ _Slytherin_!”

Harry removed the hat from his head and gently set it back on the stool. He strode over to the Slytherin table. A smattering of respectable applause greeted the Black Heir.

“Bones, Susan”

“ _Hufflepuff_!”

The Hufflepuffs cheered and laughed as they welcomed another member to their table.

“Boot, Terry”

“ _Ravenclaw_!”

The table full of blue and gold applauded politely and the boy took his seat with a slight smile. Harry noticed that his people applauded politely for each person, taking their cue from him.

“Brocklehurst, Amanda”

“ _Ravenclaw_!”

“Brown, Lavender”

“ _Gryffindor_!”

The Gryffindor table erupted into loud cheers as the first of the new students Sorted their House. The Brown girl flushed bright red as she took a seat against the wall.

“Corner, Michael”

“ _Ravenclaw_!”

“Cornfoot, Stephen”

“ _Gryffindor_ ”

“Crabbe, Vincent”

“ _Slytherin_!”

Harry smiled as the first of his friends Sorted Slytherin.

“Davis, Tracy”

“ _Slytherin_!”

“Entwhistle, Kevin”

“ _Ravenclaw_!”

“Finch-Fletchley, Justin”

“ _Hufflepuff_!”

“Finnegan, Seamus”

“ _Gryffindor_!”

The Gryffindor table became louder and more raucous the more students were Sorted there.

“Goldstein, Anthony”

“ _Ravenclaw_!”

“Goyle, Gregory”

“ _Slytherin_!”

“Granger, Hermione”

“ _Hufflepuff_!”

Harry stifled a snicker at the Sorting of the self-proclaimed bookworm. He caught sight of her shocked face as she slid off the stool. Harry also did not applaud and he watched Draco follow his lead. They both traded smirks.

“Greengrass, Daphne”

“ _Slytherin_!”

“Hopkins, Wayne”

“ _Hufflepuff_!”

“Jones, Megan”

“ _Gryffindor_!”

“Li, Sue”

“ _Ravenclaw_!”

Harry gave a nod to the Chinese Diplomat’s daughter. He was happy she Sorted into a _Respectable_ House. She nodded back.

“Longbottom, Neville”

“ _Gryffindor_!”

The whole hall, barring the Slytherin’s laughed comically as the Longbottom Heir jogged off to the Gryffindor table, Sorting Hat still perched on his head. He flushed and removed the Hat. Harry pursed his lips at the stern look McGonagall gave the boy before he slunk off to his table, proverbial tail tucked between his legs.

“MacDougal, Morag”

“ _Ravenclaw_!”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the MacDougal Heiress and tipped his head as she sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

“MacMillan, Ernest”

“ _Hufflepuff_!”

“Malfoy, Draconis”

The hall went silent as the Hat was set upon the Malfoy Heir’s head. The minutes ticked by and Harry wondered what they were discussing.

“ _Slytherin_!”

Harry relaxed and applauded. He made certain that nobody else heard the sigh of relief.

“Moon, Lily”

“ _Hufflepuff_!”

“Parkinson, Pansy”

“ _Slytherin_!”

“Patil, Padma”

“ _Ravenclaw_!”

“Patil, Parvati”

“ _Gryffindor_!”

“Perks, Sally-Anne”

“ _Hufflepuff_!”

The Hall seemed to go silent as McGonagall paused for a moment before she went on to the next name on her roster. There were murmurs and whispers before they were quieted by a stern glance.

“Rivers, Oliver”

“ _Hufflepuff_!”

“Roper, Sophia”

“ _Slytherin_!”

“Runcorn, Alexandra”

“ _Gryffindor_!”

“Smith, Sally”

“ _Gryffindor_!”

“Smith, Zacharias”

“ _Hufflepuff_!”

“Thomas, Dean”

“ _Gryffindor_!”

“Turpin, Lisa”

“ _Ravenclaw_!”

“Weasley, Ronald”

“ _Gryffindor_!”

The Weasley family members at the Gryffindor table began banging cups and silverware on the tabletop. Loud shouts of congratulations were heard from across the Hall as the youngest male Weasley made his way toward his brothers. Harry schooled his face impassive. No matter that he wanted to roll his eyes and glare at the entirely _barbaric_ display.

“Zabini, Blaise”

“ _Slytherin_!”

Harry had settled onto the bench, having deliberately chosen a seat that put his back to the wall. He had applauded each person as he or she were Sorted, tipping his head as each of the Dark Families children Sorted. He sighed when Draco slid in across from him with Greg and Vince flanking Draco. Harry nodded slightly to both young men and then nodded when Zabini slipped in and sank onto Harry’s left, pushing Tracy Davis down a space.

“So, Theo and Morag went Claw.” Zabini muttered. Harry nodded. He let his gaze flick to the High Table for a moment, meeting his Father’s eyes and then looking away after he received the slight nod.

“Paddy just lost five galleons, Draco.” Harry said, grinning slightly. Draco lifted a pale brow.

“To whom?”

“Your Father. Paddy argued I’d go either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.”

“Uncle Severus said Slytherin or Ravenclaw, due to bloodlines.” Draco muttered. Harry nodded. Both boys fell silent as Dumbledore stood at the owl podium. Harry smirked slightly, owl, a form of communication, one vital to their world. A fitting choice.

“Another year has begun. We welcome a diverse class to our school. Just a few announcements before we eat. The Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. A few of our elder students would do well to remember that.” The Headmaster glared at a pair of identical redheads at the Gryffindor table. “All Zonko’s products are outlawed. Mr Filch has the complete list of banned products in his office. No magic is to be done in the corridors. This is a school of learning. All incoming students will meet with the Mediwitch the first week of classes. This is mandatory.” Dumbledore held up his left hand. “Even if you have had a private Healer see to you. Classes begin in the morning. I suggest you all get your rest this evening.”

The Headmaster turned toward his staff. “A short introduction, I believe. From my far right: our esteemed Groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. Next to him is one of our brand new Professors, Charity Burbage. She is taking over Muggle Studies from Professor Quirrell. Our Astronomy Professor, Aurora Sinistra is seat next. The Hogwarts Divinations Professor Sybil Trelawney.” Dumbledore gestured to each Professor in turn. “Next to her, in a lovely shade of lavender my dear, is Rolanda Hooch, our Quidditch and Flying Instructor. Professor Minerva McGonagall teaches Transfiguration, and is Head of Gryffindor House.”

Dumbledore switched hands and Harry masked his amusement when he saw his Father jolt slightly. He refrained from looking at Draco, logic dictated that the man would continue on down the table, skipping himself. He was proven wrong in the next instant.

“I, of course, am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School. On my far left is Professor Silvanius Kettleburn, of Care of Magical Creatures, next to him is Septima Vector, our Arithmancy Professor. Next on our list is Professor Pomona Sprout, who teaches Herbology and is Head of Hufflepuff House. Poppy Pomfrey is Hogwarts Mediwitch.”

Harry kept his gaze fixed on his Father, but adopted the attentive face that Lucius Malfoy had taught him for formal functions, attentive and slightly amused to mask the fact he was more bored than a blinded serpent shedding its skin. He let the names flow over him, recognizing when the Ravenclaw Head of House was introduced. He snapped to attention when Severus Snape was finally introduced.

“Lastly, at my left hand, is Potions Master Severus Snape, he is the new Potions Professor taking over from Professor Marselle. He is also taking over Head of House duties for Slytherin from Professor Sinistra. Welcome new Professors. Welcome back to my old friends, and good luck to you all. Let the feast begin.”

Harry watched the platters fill and grinned. There was a roasted turkey right in front of him. He reached for the turkey and his yearmates all moved as politely as possible, quiet murmurs and requests flowing up and down the table. He helped himself to the turkey, passed a tureen of peas to Greg and accepted a wheat roll from Zabini. He glanced up and down the table, frowning as he searched.

“Harrison?”

“Gravy?” Harry muttered. He sighed when he realized it was all the way at the other end of the long table, sitting in front of the upper years. “Zabini, ask them to pass it.”

Harry watched the request filter up the table and watched the boy the silver tureen sat in front of sneer and look down the table. Harry lifted his chin and glared. The boy blinked, started to sneer, and then rubbed his side as his opposite tablemate reached across and snagged the tureen and sent it down.

He ignored the boy, and nodded slightly to acknowledge the girl that had given her tablemate an elbow. She dipped her head in response and gestured slightly to the bright orange carrots. Harry grimaced and she smiled and shook her head too.

“Harry? Can you hand me a pudding?” Draco batted his eyes and smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes at his betrothed. “Of course.” He handed the sugared violet pudding across the table. “I do hope all of your teeth fall out, love.”

Draco snickered and scooped a generous helping into a bowl.

The food was delicious. Harry glared slightly when the bowl of carrots suddenly appeared in front of him. He was about to say something when Draco reached out and dished a helping onto both of their plates. “Uncle Severus.”

Harry looked up and found his Father glaring at the both of them. He sighed and stabbed at a carrot. His Paddy would have helped him hide it. Dada would have made him eat it. He shoved the fork into his mouth, loaded with little orange discs.

He sighed as his yearmates ate their weight in puddings and cakes. Harry accepted a chocolate biscuit from Blaise and nibbled on it politely. He eyed a bowl of plums further down the table that most of the younger years were ignoring.

Draco saw his look, because he nudged Greg and the other boy passed the request along. Harry was soon presented with a choice of either candied or regular. He grabbed one of each and then set the candied one on Draco’s plate.

Harry bit into his fruit and let his eyes wander over the rest of the Hall. The Gryffindors were loud and obnoxious. The Ravenclaws had mostly finished and had nudged plates forward into the centre and tomes had taken up residence. He smiled when he realized Theo and Morag’s heads were bowed over Theo’s copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. Hufflepuff seemed to be chatting amongst itself. His table was mostly quiet, conversations broken into groups that didn’t always follow year lines, he suspected.

Harry glanced towards the High Table and paused on the turbaned man seated next to his Father. Something about him sent a frisson down his spine. He slowly looked away and let his wand slip into his hand, well below the line of the table. _Never let them see you fear_. The Dark Lord’s voice echoed in his head. He sheathed his wand with a twitch of his fingers and took another bite of his fruit.

“May I have your attention, please?” Dumbledore stood at the owl podium. “Just a few more announcements before you retire with your Houses. Schedules will be distributed at the morning meal. I do expect everyone to be available. It is not the responsibility of your Head of House to find you. First Years will be escorted to their House Common Rooms by a prefect after the other years have departed. Classes will begin promptly at nine.”

Harry stood with the rest of his form and followed the prefect. He paused when a red haired boy with the Prefect badge of a Gryffindor stepped into his path. “Heir Black, might I have a moment of your time? Flensley, I swear I will have your First Year escorted down to the dungeons shortly.”

Harry watched as the female prefect looked to him before she glanced to her new Head of House. Harry suppressed his smirk. He’d seen Professor Snape glide forward, black robes billowing as soon as he moved.

“Don’t worry, Ms. Flensley, I shall escort Heir Black, personally.” Severus drawled. Harry watched the Weasley boy bristle slightly.

“Consort Malfoy.” The boy managed with a nod. His attention turned to the dark haired youth before him, “Heir Black, I would ask on behalf of House Weasley that you consider rescinding your words. My brother, frankly, is an idiot. He has not been formally trained in the protocols. I apologize on behalf of House Weasley and humbly beg your apologies for the offenses committed on your person and any offense committed to your House.”

Harry wanted nothing more than to shake his head and walk away. Protocol, however, dictated that he at least hear the elder Weasley out.

“Your brother attempted a hex on my person. Heir Zabini stepped into its path. Your apology should also include him.” Harry pointed out. He watched the boy’s face screw up in disgust. He could read the thought that flickered across the boy’s face. _A foreign family?_ “I’m certain House McNamara would receive the apology well.”

The boy paled. Harry inclined his head slightly and kept his face smooth, keeping his eyes off his Father.

“I shall apologize tomorrow, if that meets with your approval, Heir Black?”

“It does, Master Weasley.” Harry responded. The boy bowed sloppily and backed away three steps before he walked away. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “He tried. He now knows… ugh.”

“True. He is attempting to adhere to the protocols. He knows he must apologize to House MacNamara first. Come along, Mr. Black. House Meeting.”

“Yes, Professor.”

Harry followed his Father through the twists and turns of the Castle. He did his best to memorise the frequent turns and staircases that lead to the dungeons. Harry was certain he could find his way from the Great Hall again.

They stopped in front of an expanse of wall. Harry looked around. This wall looked no different than the walls that lined the remaining sections of the corridor.

“Do you see what makes this wall unique, Harrison?” Severus smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Harry took a closer look around and turned slightly to see the wall behind him. “There is a small serpent carved into the wall behind me. It is eye-level with a Third Year. The head is turned to the left, informing me that the door is slightly to my right. Password, please?”

“Asphodel.”

Harry drew in a breath as the wall began to dissolve in front of him. He caught his first glance of the Slytherin Common Room. “It’s--”

“After you, Harrison. Go and sit next to Draco.” Severus raised an arm and gestured through the passageway.

Harry walked to Draco and sank next to him on the sofa. The other First Years sat on the floor on cushions. Harry hid his smirk. Being Black had its privileges. He looked up when his Father glided in front of the lit hearth.

“This is the House of the Serpent. The House of Ambition and Cunning. Our leaders have come largely from this House. Yes, the occasional Claw or Gryff will rise to be the Minister, but largely Political Power in the Wizarding World rests firmly in the coils of the Snake. We are the politicians and power-brokers. The ones that amass knowledge not of books but of secrets. That is our true legacy. The House of the Serpent has several rules. I myself was of this House in my youth. Both my Bonded mates were also Slytherin, so I know them well.” Severus skimmed every pair of eyes with his dark gaze, arms folded.

“Rule One, we are a _family_. The other Houses may stand against us. We are a _family_.”

“Family.” The older years chorused.

“Rule Two, a House divided against itself cannot stand. Petty squabbles, have them here. Arguments with a Housemate? Have them here. Outside these walls, we stand alone. Stand together. Protect one another. Slytherin united.”

“Slytherin united.” The older years responded.

“Rule Three, secrets of the House remain just that. Of the House. If something is told on Salazar’s name, it remains within the House. To inform others, not of our House shames us all. Is this clear?”

“Yes Professor.”

“Good. Rule Four, the younger years are not as well versed in curses and hexes. I expect our Prefects to set aside at least _one_ hour each week to help tutor Fourth Year and below. Other students are encouraged to help when needed. I will also continue the policy of being available to check over school work.”

“Yes Professor.”

“Rule Five. We are the House of Cunning, not brash stupidity. That means, simply put, do not get caught.” Here Harry smirked, remembering the glare Sirius had shot the Dark Lord when the man had proffered that very strategy to Harry during lessons.

“Rule Six, Fifth Years and younger are required to have study groups. They must meet five hours a week. I will see what schedule has been set in the past that will work best with my schedule and the Seventh Years studying habits.”

“Yes Professor.”

“Rule Seven, I am available to you all, day or night. The connecting door to the left of the hearth here leads to my chambers. Knock and I will answer you. I will either be there, here during certain hours, or you will be able to find me during my office hours. If you have problems, bring them to me. The other Houses and Professors may not fight for you. I will if I am able. I am your Head of House. You are my Serpents, one and all, without regard to Blood Status or standing.”

“Yes, Professor.”

“Now, I do not expect perfection of any of you. For that is impossible. However, I do expect you all to try your best to live up to these rules. They have stood this House well.” Severus gestured to a tall Seventh Year. “Head Boy, Jameson Burke. You have the floor.”

Severus glided back into the shadows.

“Thank you, Professor Snape.” The Head Boy started a journey back and forth in front of his Housemates. “Our House is a proud House. We have a known Hierarchy. Never has there been a King lower than Fifth Year. Now some of you…” He glanced to the couch holding Draco and Harry. “Some of you may feel that you _deserve_ this title. Know this. To take the title, you must _earn_ the title.”

“Thank you, Burke. Now, your schedules will be handed out in the Common Room by our prefects on your way to the morning meal. First Years, you will find the name of a Fifth Year on your schedule. This prefect will escort you to and from your classes for the first two weeks. If you have any questions regarding your classroom locations, you speak to them. I do not tolerate tardiness. You will lose House Points if you are tardy to _any_ class. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Professor.”

“Curfew is at twenty two hundred. Sixth and Seventh Years, a reminder that curfew is strictly enforced. I expect you all here by that time. First through Third Years in bed before twenty three hundred. The higher Forms? Do make certain you are at breakfast. First Year Corridor is up the first set of stairs. Ladies to the left, gentlemen to the right. Do not enter anyone’s room without their permission. You may set wards. Nothing to kill, only stun. However, expect your Head of House, or the Headmaster to be able to break anything you set. I will only do so in case of emergencies.”

Severus glanced at a few of the older students. “The Floo is open between seven and twenty one hundred. No exceptions. Your parents may contact me in my personal Floo if there is an emergency. First Years have an appointment at half eight tomorrow morning for physicals with Mediwitch Pomfrey. I understand that every last one of you has a private Healer. I do not know what the Headmaster intends to gain by putting you through this. Your parents were all informed this morning. I ask that you comply even though you disdain doing so. You do not want to be noticed by the Headmaster.”

“Yes Professor.” The First Years traded looks and frowns. Harry merely met his Father’s eyes and arched an eyebrow. Severus nodded slightly.

“I have one more announcement to the House before I release you. Harrison Black, if you would?” Severus gestured to the space next to him and Harry came to his feet and stepped over to his Father before he turned to face the assembly.

“I swear on our Founder, by Salazar’s Blood and Name what I tell you is true. I am Harrison Severus Black, Heir Black, Heir Prince. The Wizarding Public does not know that Severus, Consort Malfoy, Lord Prince, is my sire, my Father. Within these walls, he _is_ my Father. Outside of these walls, he is my Uncle. I am the sole Heir to the Black Legacy. Heir Malfoy is my Contracted. I expect him to be treated as such. Thank you.” Harry took a step back and pivoted. He stepped toward the couch and sank in next to Draco.

Draco placed his hand on Harry’s knee and smiled.

“That is all. You may retire to your rooms.” Severus moved to leave the room. He tipped his head in Harry’s direction and raised an eyebrow. Harry nodded and bit his bottom lip.

“Father doesn’t want you anywhere near my room, Draco. At least, not while we sleep.” Harry whispered. “Bloody Contract.”

“Well… what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him, Harry. Besides, the -- Cousin Salazar has been teaching you wards, right?” Harry nodded and grinned.

“Yes. I can even keep _Father_ out of my room at Wolf Den. Of course, if he finds your room empty…”

“I don’t care, Harry. I cannot sleep without you next to me. Even the calming charms Mother had the House Elves weave into my sleep trousers do not work.” Draco laced his right hand in Harry’s left. “Besides, you know you _want_ to.”

“Gentlemen, you have an early morning tomorrow. Earlier than most due to the physicals. I highly suggest you head to bed.” Severus said. Harry glanced up and dipped his head, reading it for the order the suggestion was.

“Yes, Father. Come, Draco. It is time to retire.” Harry pulled Draco to standing and guided him to the stairs. “I am guessing that Father had us put on opposite ends of the corridor.”

“He cannot do that, Harry. You have the room farthest from the stairs. That is afforded to your position as the Black Heir. I am next in line. My room should be next to yours. That he cannot stop. Father would have it no other way.” The boys walked the length of the corridor. At the end stood a black lacquered door with a gold nameplate bearing the name Black. Directly next on the left, a similar door, nameplate bearing the name Malfoy. “See? I told you. I must change. I will meet you in your room in ten. Wait to set your wards. You know I cannot break them.”

Harry chuckled. “That should make you work harder then.” Harry opened the door to his suite.

The room was decorated in pale shades of grey and black. It reminded Harry of his room at home. He knew his Father was attempting to ease him into living in a boarding school. Harry thought it was a nice gesture. The bed was four poster and slightly smaller than the bed he had at Malfoy Manor. There was a student desk in the left corner and a large wardrobe in the right. Harry smirked as he sunk his feet into the fur rug Narcissa had provided to protect his bare feet from the cold stone. There was a small fire in the grate and a stack of four logs next to the hearth. Harry laughed at the pot of Floo powder gracing the mantle. Of course he was connected to the Network.

Harry set about to change into his sleeping trousers. He placed his boots on the floor of the wardrobe and moved to the small sink to brush his teeth. He glanced in the mirror and smiled at his reflection.

Harry moved to the bed and crawled under the soft sheets. He knew that he had just a few moments to enjoy the peace and quiet before Draco barged in. Harry took his wand from his holster and placed it under his pillow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was at Hogwarts at last.

Draco pushed open the door gingerly and shut it tight behind himself. “Harry? Are you still awake?” He whispered into the darkened room.

“Of course, Draco. However, I would like to sleep, so… Get over here before I send you to your own room.”

Draco crossed the stone floor and climbed into Harry’s bed on the side facing the door. He snuggled deep into Harry’s side and sighed. “It has been an eventful day, huh?”

“Yes, Draco. Now be quiet and go to sleep. Some of us need our eight hours.” Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. “Goodnight, Heir Malfoy.”

“Good night, Harry. Sleep tight. Don’t let the monsters bite.” Draco responded.

“Aren’t we a little old for ghost stories?” Harry yawned. “Good night, Draco.”

“Never, Harry… Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder. I am participating in GISHWHES this year. It runs from 02Aug until 09Aug and will probably not even respond to comments after 1400 on 02Aug. 
> 
> Hec is dealing with Rally Week at Sturgis starting on 04Aug, so she will be busy as well. 
> 
> I am thinking that it may be at least 2 weeks before there will be another update...


	3. Book One: Chapter Three~ 02 September 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Hec and I are happy to have brought it to you.

*02 September 1991*

Harry blinked back the artificial light. His wand vibrated against his collarbone. Harry pushed Draco’s hand off his chest to reach for the offending piece of wood.

“Haaarry.” Draco whinged. “I was comfortable.” Draco flopped his arm back onto Harry’s chest.

“Draco. It is half six. I need a shower. You need at least forty-five minutes to do your hair. Get off me.” Harry’s wand was now vibrating toward the edge of the bed. “If my wand-”

Harry never finished his sentence as the wand half rolled, half vibrated off and under the bed. “You are retrieving that for me.” Harry pushed Draco’s arms off of him and crawled out from under the cover.

“Wha- No. Harry! I don’t wanna. I’ll get dust bunnies in my hair.” Draco pushed his bangs back out of his eyes. “I spend a lot of money on this hair.”

“Whatever, Draco. Harry gathered up a towel and pushed open the bathroom door. “I’ll be out in fifteen. You should go to your own room to shower, before we’re caught.”

Draco laughed and jumped from the shared bed. He stuck his foot under the corner and toed Harry’s wand from underneath. He silenced the alarm with the flick of his wrist and placed it on the bedside table.

Draco slowly opened the heavy door to the hallway and glanced toward the stairs. He stepped out, and ran directly into Prefect Avery. “Sorry, Avery.” Draco murmured.

“Malfoy. Did you spend the night in Black’s room?” Constantine Avery stood tall, shoulders squared. He towered over Draco with his dark hair and deep brown eyes. Constantine reminded Draco of his Uncle Severus.

“I did. We have been sharing a bed since we were six. I can’t sleep most nights without Harry.” Draco blushed and lowered his eyes to the grey stone floor.

“Does Harrison’s Father know?” Constantine raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Draco fidgeted and took a deep breath. “We are not supposed to. Contract and all.” Draco let his breath out slowly. “My Mother knows…”

“But it is your Father and Harry’s parents that are in charge of Negotiations, right?” Constantine unfolded his arms and placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Draco. I won’t tell his Father. Do try to be discrete. The Head of House normally doesn’t patrol the dormitory corridors, but with Black here, he just may. Especially if he knows you are deliberately disobeying him. What are your parameters?”

“We are allowed to hold hands and put an arm around the other’s shoulder. I think it is okay for a kiss on the cheek, but none on the lips.” Draco smiled.

“Has he kissed you before?” Constantine quirked his mouth.

“Once. We were in Diagon Alley shopping with the families. There was a _disagreement_ with another now First Year student regarding same sex relationships. Father allowed Harry one kiss.” Draco’s grin spread wider.

“You are happy for your Contract?” Avery smiled and shook his head.

“Of course. Are you not happy with yours?” Draco raised one blond eyebrow.

“Gemma Farley? Who wouldn’t be? It is a perfect match. Such a shame that she is in the Form below me. We have plans to Bond this summer.

“Father says that the school will work with you. She will be allowed to see you more than the weekends. I am sure that Uncle Severus will let her use the Floo to visit with you.”

Avery chuckled. “Go on, Firstie. Before Black’s Father catches you.”

Draco ducked his head and blushed. He pushed open the door to his room and sighed as he pulled his shower supplies from his trunk.

**~~..~~..~~..~~**

Harry and Draco linked hands. Harry watched one of the upper years frown and open her mouth. Avery stopped her with a shake of his head.

“But--”

“Flensley, don’t. Lord Malfoy granted permission. Seeing as how, if there is a problem, our Head of House will _inform_ us of the issue, leave it.”

“Yes, Constantine. I am sorry. It isn’t my business.” Aurora Flensley ducked her head.

“That is not true, Aurora. It _is_ your business… Though, you should make sure you know _all_ of the facts before you judge.” Avery straightened his tie. “Now, I believe that you and little Burke have Firsties to escort to Breakfast. They must be in the infirmary by half eight.”

“Yes, Avery.”

Harry glanced around the room, frowning slightly. He shook his head when Zabini trotted up, knotting his tie as he went. Harry let go of Draco’s hand and arched an eyebrow. Zabini nodded his permission and Harry reached forward and finished knotting the tie.

“Late on the first day, Zabini?” Draco chuckled. “That doesn’t show House MacNamara in a very good light. Better too early than too late, Father always says.”

“Your Father says lots of things, Malfoy. It doesn’t make them all true.” Zabini rolled his eyes.

“A pleasant demeanour helps speed the day, and you know how little stock _my_ Father puts in platitudes, Zabini.” Harry muttered under his breath. Zabini snapped to attention and nodded shortly.

“Okay, gentlemen? The First Years are lining by the door. Myself and Hamish Burke are to escort you to the Great Hall for Breakfast. We will hand out your schedules on the way out.” Aurora flipped her high braid and flounced over to the entryway.

“Zabini? Expect House Weasley to approach with a formal apology.” Harry murmured. Harry saw Zabini incline his head slightly as the group moved in orderly fashion into line, the other first years automatically deferring to Harry and Draco due to birth right.

“As you will see, gentlemen have Hamish, or Little Burke as we call him, as your Fifth Form advisor for the first month of classes. Ladies have myself, Aurora Flensley. We will be escorting you to each of your classes, meals, and to the Library. You will be responsible for forming your own study groups and approaching an upper classman to advise your group. I suggest you get to know the Prefect’s strengths and weaknesses before you approach to advise. Your first class of the day will be double Potions with the Gryffindors. Do keep in mind that the feud between the Snakes and Gryff’s runs deep. Do not stoop to their level. If a Gryff challenges you, remember the most important rule of retaliation. Do. Not. Get. Caught.” The First Years erupted in snickers. “I am serious. The other Professors are not always fair. They will take points.”

“Prefect Flensley?” Harry asked quietly, eyebrow raised slightly.

“Yes, Heir Black?”

“A warning to everyone, unless you know _exactly_ how an ingredient will interact with what is in a cauldron already over heat… Do. Not. Throw. My Father will not only dock points from his own house for your idiocy, he will ensure that you _never_ make that mistake again.”

Draco shuddered next to Harry and refrained from protecting his posterior by grabbing Harry’s hand. “We speak from experience. Don’t do it. Will save you a world of grief.”

“Duly noted, Heir Malfoy.” Little Burke nodded at the lined up First Years. “Now, beyond these doors we are one. One Class, One House, One Family. Our Head of House has ensured that a nutritious breakfast is at our table. We will be provided with more variety on the weekends, but during the school week there will be no overly sugared offerings.”

Draco grimaced and sighed. Harry shook his head. He just hoped that there was honey on the table to sweeten his morning tea.

The entryway opened into the torch-lit corridor. Flensley and Little Burke walked the First Years in two lines toward the Great Hall. They passed the Head Boy, Slyvan Burke. Harry snickered at the fact that he was a head shorter than his younger brother.”

“First Years.” The Head Boy inclined his head slightly.

“Hey Sly!”

“Hamish.” The Head Boy narrowed his eyes and hissed. “You are not my _friend_. How many times have I told you to refrain from calling me that?”

“Tension?” Draco murmured. Harry nodded but kept his face blank as he noticed motion beyond the two Burkes. He cleared his throat and both older males glanced at him. Harry tipped his head slightly and the Head Boy turned and squared his shoulders.

“Yes, good day to you, First Years. I see your yearmates from Gryffindor have made the corridor as well. Surprisingly quiet, for once.”

The Slytherin First Years held their heads high as they stalked past the Gryffindors. Harry noticed mis-buttoned shirts, ties dangling undone and wrinkled robes. He reached back for Draco’s hand and was gratified that the other boy slid his hand into his. Both heard a shocked hiss from the stairs behind them.

“Granger.” Zabini muttered. Harry tipped his head slightly to acknowledge the identification. The Slytherins filed quietly into the Hall, Harry giving his Father a minute nod of acknowledgement and keeping his face still as Severus’ eyebrow only winged up when he noticed that Harry and Draco were walking side by side with linked hands. Harry watched his Father’s eyes go over his shoulder and find the Granger girl. The slight nod and the way the man folded his hands around his mug of morning coffee transmitted all the approval Harry needed. Harry released his intended’s hand and walked to the other side of the table so that he and Draco sat across from one another instead of side by side.

“I _hate_ that he doesn’t let you sit next to me. Bloody Contract.” Draco hissed as he piled strawberries and grapes on his plate.

“Draco…” Harry narrowed his eyes ignoring his betrothed complaint. “Please do eat more than fruit this morning.” Harry placed a bagel, lox, and cream cheese on a plate and pushed it across the empty space. Harry then fixed himself a cup of tea with a dollop of honey before he reached for a bowl of porridge with blueberries swimming on the top.

Draco rolled his eyes. “I _want_ pancakes. With butter and blueberry jam.”

“Wanting and getting are two different things, Draco.” Millie quipped from a few seats down.

“No one asked you…” Draco frowned and muttered under his breath as he spread his cream cheese forcefully. Harry kicked him lightly under the table and shook his head. Draco rolled his eyes.

“What did the bagel ever do to you?” Zabini laughed as he helped himself to scrambled eggs and ham. Harry blinked when the platter of ham levitated away from Zabini and landed in front of him. He didn’t bother to look towards the head table, simply took a piece and poked at it.

“Hate it when Uncle Severus does that.”

“Better than Paddy deciding you need the entire plate.” Draco drawled. Harry shook his head with a fond smile. That had been amusing.

“Your mother still refuses to allow ham at the breakfast table.”

“It was green. Your Paddy turned it green, Harrison.” Draco muttered. Harry smiled and cut into the meat.

“Be glad he is _my_ Paddy and not yours, Draconis.” Harry rolled his eyes and smirked. “Though… when we have children…”

“You two are already disgustingly domestic, you know that, right?” Daphne elbowed Harry. “I do hope to find someone like that someday.”

“As long as he is _handsome_ and _rich_...” Pansy crooned. “I don’t care if I love him.”

“You are a disgusting prig, you do know that Parkinson…” Zabini chuckled. “I hope that your father arranges an old man for you. That’s all your--”

“Zabini!” Little Burke hissed as he walked by. “Not at the table.”

Harry sighed. Some things never changed. He pushed his plate aside and reached for the porridge.

“Ten minutes, Firsties. Bring your bags with. Flensley will be escorting you lot to the Infirmary.” Little Burke pushed aside a third year and sat at the table.

“Yes Prefect Little Burke.” The First Years chorused. Harry watched mirth flicker through his Father’s eyes and he looked away quickly but not before he traded a smile with Draco.

**~~..~~..~~..~~**

Harry sat on a hard wooden chair in front of a curtained off bed. He looked up and swallowed when the white clad medi-witch bustled in.

“Robes off, please.”

“Forgive me, madam. I do not disrobe with the opposite gender. Nor will I in the presence of a stranger. I politely request that my Paddy’s chosen representative stand in loco parentis.” Harry said, drawing on Heritage and lessons from the Dark Lord to keep his voice stable and control most of the blush that threatened.

“Well… I never!”

Harry folded his arms while he privately considered if she were flustered with him automatically invoking rights, she obviously had not dealt with his betrothed as of yet. Draco would _demand_ the exact same thing.

“Young man…”

“Madam, I am Heir Black. I politely refuse until my Head of House is also here with us. Kindly retrieve him.”

Madam Pomfrey huffed and stalked from the waiting area. She threw a handful of powder into the Floo and yelled for the Slytherin Head of House.

Harry winced at the tone before a privacy bubble went up around the Floo. Draco sauntered into the waiting area and flopped into the chair next to Harry.

“Dealing with Uncle Severus, I assume?” Draco smiled. “That is a conversation I wish I was privy to.”

“You are not the only one.” Harry crossed his arms in his lap. “Do you think that she will let Cousin Salazar in?”

Draco gasped. “ _That_ is your Advocate? Harrison!”

Harry chuckled. “You bet. Paddy said that someone had to watch over me. He elected Salazar Malfoy my official representative while I am at school. Your cousin even _suggested_ it.”

Draco tipped his head masking wide eyed awe. Harry refrained from shrugging. “You are allowed Consort Malfoy to oversee you. Your cousin was gracious enough to accept, because Paddy and Dada are in France and _He_ is here on British soil.”

“Do you think that he is informing Madam Pomfrey of your choice?” Draco glanced at the Medi-witch gesturing into the Floo. “She looks irritated.”

“Bloodline Privileges. Though, honestly, any family can invoke this right. They just had to know it existed.”

“Zabini!” Draco shouted.

“Huh?” Zabini looked up from his outdated issue of Potion’s Quarterly.

“Did you invoke Privilege?” Draco questioned with one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah… Though, she didn’t even as much glance at me twice before Flooing my Uncle.” Zabini shook his head and went back to his article.

“Hmm.” Harry lowered his head and fiddled with the compass under his outer robe. Draco nudged him slightly and Harry dropped his hand. “It’s odd.”

“He’s technically _not_ family.” Draco murmured. Harry rolled his eyes.

“If permissions were granted, which they were, that should not matter.”

“Could it be a _Chocolate_ concern?” Draco asked, arching an eyebrow as he nodded towards the still gesticulating medi-witch. Harry tipped his head to the side.

“That little problem? Dada did imply that the Headmaster knew…”

“There you have it then.” Draco said with a nod and a frown, one hand lacing with Harry’s to keep his hand away from the hidden compass.

The door to the Infirmary flew open. Harry was instantly on his feet, standing in front of Draco, wand slipping to hand.

Harry gasped slightly as a tall man with chocolate brown wavy hair and glamoured teal eyes glided into the room. “Harrison?”

“Cousin Salazar.” Harry gulped and relaxed his wand hand slightly. The Dark Lord shook his head.

“And to what do I owe this… intrusion?” The medi-witch suddenly hissed. Harry wheeled, wand lifting automatically.

“Harrison.” The cool voice of the Dark Lord checked the impulse and Harry lowered his wand and nodded slightly, yet he remained where he stood, partially blocking a line of sight to the Dark Lord from the medi-witch’s raised wand.

“I believe Lord Prince would have informed you that I stand for Harrison Black’s parents since they are in France, madam?”

“You are not _blood_. What gives you the right?” Madam Pomfrey scowled.

A chuckle came from the Infirmary doorway. The collective group turned toward the rich sound. “As Heir Black’s Head of House, I hold all permissions. This is the signed affidavit stating that Salazar Malfoy be granted Privilege in Lord Black’s stead.” Severus moved toward the medi-witch and thrust a book of parchment into her hands. “The permissions of all of my House in regards to Medical Treatment.”

Madam Pomfrey snatched the book from the Professor’s hand and narrowed her eyes. “I still don’t--” She flipped the book to Black. “It’s not-- Fine.” She growled and stalked off to her office.

Severus turned toward the Dark Lord. “And pray tell, _Cousin Salazar_ , how did you become aware that your presence was requested?”

“I was given a _direction_ , you could say.” Harry merely met his Father’s eyes and twitched one shoulder. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded.

“Shall we, Harrison?” The Dark Lord gestured towards the curtained off bed as the medi-witch swept back out of her office. Harry tipped his head and stepped through the curtain after the medi-witch.

“Heir Black, a gown if you please?” The medi-witch handed Harry a gown and turned around to face the white curtain.

“Madam, if _you_ please?” The Dark Lord smiled as he cast a privacy screen with a flick of his wand.

“I shouldn’t have to--” Madam Pomfrey huffed. “I am a certified--”

“No one cares. Harrison has a private _Healer_. I do not understand why it is so important that the First Years be put through this screening when none of the other Forms are required. It was not compulsory for the other Forms when they entered Hogwarts. It is new…”

“Sir? Ready when you pair are? I’d much rather permit myself as little time in this… _thing_ as is humanly possible.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he adjusted the sleeves on the flimsy dressing gown. He nodded toward the Dark Lord. “Let’s just get this over with.”

The Dark Lord grimaced and lowered the privacy shield. “Madam…”

“All right. Up onto the table, slip both your arms out of the sleeves.”

“What tests will be ran?” The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at Harry’s question.

“Nothing too traumatic, Heir Black. Your standard battery.” Madam Pomfrey busied herself with a vial and parchment. Harry shot a mildly panicked look at the Dark Lord and then the vial.

“And why do you feel the need to run a genealogy test on all of the students?” The Dark Lord reflexively flicked his wrist and allowed the smooth length of yew to drop silently into his palm.

Harry glanced at the wand. He noticed a faint flicker around the wood. His eyes went wide at the thought off the Dark Lord glamouring his wand. Harry thought it did make sense, as Dumbledore would recognise that wand anywhere.

“The Board of Governors is requesting.” Madam Pomfrey sniffed as she drew her wand.

“And the parents were not informed? I am glad I am not my Cousin at the moment, Madam. He obviously, was not informed.” The Dark Lord smirked. Harry lifted an eyebrow slightly. Madam Pomfrey blinked.

“Lord Lucius Malfoy is on the Board, madam. He would have informed _me_.”

“Headmaster Dumbledore is _most_ insistent.” The medi-witch placed the treated parchment on the moving table in front of Harry and turned her back to gather the vials.

Harry smiled as the Dark Lord flicked his wand twice over the parchment and muttered a phrase in Russian. He raised an eyebrow at Harry and tapped his foot once on the stone floor.

“Well…” Madam Pomfrey began as she turned around. “This should be relatively painless, Heir Black. I need two vials of your blood. One for--”

“I think not, Madam. One vial is plenty. You are not going to test Heir Black for the werewolf gene. He is a French citizen. He may have been born in England, but as a French citizen, he is protected from British anti-werewolf laws. You have no legal precedence. Or reason.”

“One of his--”

Harry flicked his wand through the silencing spell his Father had used repeatedly. Both adults stared at him for a moment. “I will _not_ have my Dada’s status bandied about. Is. That. Clear?”

“The test, Heir Black.” Madam Pomfrey repeated, her voice shaky. “One vial of your blood poured onto the parchment. This will give your family back two generations only.”

Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand once at Harry’s left arm. The blood flowed from the small vein into the vial. She flicked again and the blood stopped. The medi-witch swirled the vial twice and upended the contents onto the parchment.

Harry glanced at the Dark Lord. He nodded and pointed toward the parchment. Harry smirked as a birth parent line flowed from his name to his Paddy’s. The Secondary Parent line flowed straight to his Dada. The lines then branched to form both sets of his grandparents’ names. Harry was amazed that neither of his birth parents showed on the test as they should. He then glimpsed a faint surrogate line connecting Paddy’s name with a Janice Travers.

“There you go, Madam. Harrison Sirius Black, Heir Black, son of Lord Sirius Orion Black and Consort Remus John Black, carried to term by one Janice Travers. I do hope that you found what you were looking for.” The Dark Lord smirked. “If we could carry on with the remaining tests now. It _is_ Harrison’s first day of school.”

“Yes, of course.” Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand and the parchment rolled up. The official Hogwarts Medi-seal affixed itself to the seam and it joined the basket of scrolls by the curtain opening. The medi-witch moved her wand back and forth over Harry and muttered different Latin phrases. She scowled as the auto-recording parchment barely registered. His case of _Sanguinem maledicta_ registered as well as the vaccines he received against the more common preventable diseases. His case of _Olympia_ appeared on the parchment next. Harry was surprised when the recording stopped. He knew that he had had a boring childhood, but he hadn’t expected to see hardly any results.

“Well… That is… Hmm.” Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

“I am curious… This states that aside from the single case of _Olympia_ Heir Black had a two and a half, the only other ailment he had was _Sanguinem maledicta_. How old was he when symptoms manifested?”

“Three. He became very sick very quickly. He was treated and got better. That is all you need to know. He _had_ the disease.” The Dark Lord closed his eyes. Harry didn’t know why they were so interested in the fact that he contracted a disease that 20% of the male Wizarding population suffered as a small child. “I do believe that we are done. If you please, Madam.”

This time, Madam Pomfrey huffed loudly and stalked from the curtained off room. The Dark Lord flicked up a privacy bubble. “So, what does your schedule look like today?”

“I am excited,” Harry began. “We have double Potions with Father. Though the Gryffindor’s are in that group. After that we have Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws. Theo will be in that class. I cannot wait to talk to him. Then we have Luncheon and a study period. We have to make up groups and get an _advisor_. The Prefect’s told us that we had better gauge the strengths of each one of them so that we don’t end up with a bad fit. It sounds like they would agree just to mess us up.”

“Probably not, Harrison. But I agree that you should figure out each person’s strengths and weaknesses. It will only assist you in the long run. What are your classes after Study?”

“We have double Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Dada wrote the book for that class. I cannot wait to use it. I saw most of the early draft stuff… chocolate fingerprints included.” Harry grinned and the Dark Lord shook his head. “We don’t have anything after that. There is a free period, but I am positive that Draco will want to spend it in the Library. He was looking through our books this morning for curses to use on the unsuspecting First Year Gryffindors.”

“And when do you have History?” An eyebrow arched. Harry grinned and then frowned.

“I heard it covered nothing but goblin wars… and was taught by a ghost, sir.”

“Ah. Well, I can always assign independent study. When?”

“Wednesday and Thursdays, sir.”

“Very well. Inform my young cousin that if the Professor is Binns, you will instead be doing assignments for _me_ , which you will turn into your Head of House. The study time you would have used for History will go to my assignments. Is this clear? Also, my tests will be substituted for the ghosts in your case and in Draco’s.”

“Yes, sir.” Harry responded, straightening at once at the tone. He blinked when he was spelled back into his clothing. He straightened his tie and jumped off the exam table. “Sir?”

“You do know what the medi-witch was looking for, don’t you, Harrison?”

Harry shook his head. “No, what?”

“They are looking for Harry Potter.”


	4. Book One: Chapter Four~ 02 September 1991 cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TWO IN ONE DAY!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> But not really because the last chapter was written yesterday.
> 
> Enjoy!

*02 September 1991 cont.*

Harry and Draco, along with the rest of their Yearmates and Little Burke all arrived at the classroom precisely ten minutes before they were supposed to be lined up and waiting. Harry watched Little Burke touch the door and frown before stepping back.

“Apparently the Professor does not…”

“Oh, this ward.” Harry muttered as he placed a hand against the spiking field. He “slid” his hand along the barrier, knowing the magical catch was somewhere near the left edge, the opposite of the door handle. He felt the ward change and he reached for the handle without concern.

“All right, in. Left side is traditional for us, correct Prefect Burke?” Harry asked, ignoring the way the older boy was staring at him in shock.

“Yes. Yes it is, Heir Black. How…”

“Professor Snape has been my Master since I was old enough to hold a ladle correctly. I know this ward. If he truly had not wanted us in the room, the catch would have been missing… and touching the ward would have stung instead of just merely feeling warm. Thank you for the escort, sir.” Harry gave a half bow and then slipped into the room, letting the door fall shut behind him.

“Harry… these tables are a _disgrace_!” Draco whinged, holding up a smudged finger. Harry shuddered and frowned.

“Nothing for it, I guess, unless Master Snape _wants_ holes in the ceiling.. which I emphatically doubt… Might I please speak with a Hogwart’s Elf?”

The little elf that popped into being wore a crisp white tea towel with the Hogwarts logo embroidered in green.

“What does Master Black need of Mipsy?”

“Since I know House Elf Magic will not interfere with potion brewing, could you please clean the occupied tables to pristine quality?”

“Mipsy can, sir.” With a click of her fingers, the tables gleamed faintly. Another click of those fingers and the elf was gone.

“Thank you, Mipsy.” Harry said to empty air before he stepped into his place next to Draco.

“Black. How do you think he’ll set us up?”

“Notes first, Davis. Lecture to make certain we read the chapter... you did read, correct? Then we will brew the potion he has selected.” Harry glanced at his intended and grinned. Both boys dug into their bags and pulled out their gleaming copies of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ and laid them gently on the table after tapping them with their wands.

“Black?”

“Yes Gregory?”

“Whatcha do that for?”

“Potions are notoriously fickle and delicate things. A protective shield over the book not only prevents splatters and stains, but keeps the parchment, binding, and ink from reacting with the ingredients. Just whom did you have for tuition?”

“Jaffres.” Greg grunted. Both Draco and Harry winced.

“That would explain a bit…” Draco muttered with a shiver. Harry nodded.

“Master Jaffres lost an arm to a cauldron explosion. Master Snape always _suggested_ that the mistake was due to carelessness of a highly volatile ingredient. Shield. Your. Books.” Harry snapped, mimicking his Father without conscious thought.

“And just _how_ do we do that?” Pansy spat.

“Grip firmly by the handle, contra-flick, slash with an upward curl, bottom to top, sinister to dexter and loop while intoning _intego_.” Harry demonstrated with a cauldron stirrer he’d picked up from the table instead of his wand.

Every Snake quickly got the shield down and Harry turned back to his station as the door clicked open and the Gryffindors tumbled in and then froze as they realized that Slytherin was already there, set up, and prepared for class. Harry sat easily on his stool and opened his pot of ink.

Ronald Weasley and Dean Thomas took seats at the back of the Gryffindor side of the room. Harry glanced over and saw the Longbottom boy take a seat tentatively next to a short girl with dark hair. Harry thought her name was Jones. He smirked as the Gryffindors paid no attention to the grime that coated their work surface.

The Slytherins finished setting up their work stations and sat in silence. The Gryffindors carried on shuffling papers and shouting back and forth at each other. Harry winced when a cauldron hit the floor and rang hollowly across the smooth stone.

“Dented?” Draco muttered. Harry glanced over and frowned before he shook his head.

“Try ruined. There may not be a visible dent, but any potion that comes out of _that_ cauldron will be changed… And not for the better. It rang, ringing is bad, remember?”

“Harrison? Do you think that you could head our Potions study group. I know that Professor Snape said that we should have a Prefect, but you seem to know exactly what he is looking for.” Sophie Roper smiled and batted her long lashes at Harry. Harry stiffened in affront.

Draco glared at the young witch. “Harry and I would be delighted to assist a Prefect in running a study group. You can be paired up with Parkinson.”

“But… I thought that-- Harry--” Sophie blushed and lower her head as Tracy Davis elbowed her.

“Contract.” Tracy hissed.

“And, Ms. Roper? You do not have leave.” Harry murmured before he turned his head towards the door as he heard the latch click free.

The Gryffindors continued to banter back and forth, papers shuffling and cauldrons clanking against the granite table tops. Harry thought he heard the Weasley boy yell something about a quill and parchment.

Professor Snape strode into the room, his black robes billowing behind him as if some unseen wind decided to grace his presence. He dropped the heavy tome he had been carrying on his desk.

The thud of the book slamming against stone pulled even the most inattentive Gryffindors out of their stupor.

“Put your wands away.” Snape glared at the Gryffindors. “There will be no foolish wand waving in my class. You must successfully brew a level three potion before you will be permitted to allow your wand the light of day.”

The Slytherins smirked as the Gryffindors scrambled to shove their wands in pockets or their travelling packs. Harry noticed not one of them had a holster. Harry also knew that, so long as the protective charms over the books were maintained before class, their use of wanded magic would not interfere with brewing.

“Potion making is a subtle art. Not all who undertake the practice will succeed. It takes a steady hand and a strong will to brew the most complicated potions. Years of training are needed to perfect even the simplest of brews.” Harry smirked. “Not all of you have the _fortitude_ for potion making. Less than half of you will make it into the NEWT level classes. And do remember, a NEWT in Potions is required for most Ministry professions.”

“You will be tested every class period. It may be a potion or a written exam. Do read the assigned material.” Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at the ducked heads from a majority of the Gryffindors. “There will be no horse play in this lab. If I find you sabotaging your neighbour’s potion you will be asked to leave.”

Snape moved to the front of the desk and whipped his wand once. A stack of parchment floated to each table. “Mr Weasley.”

Ron looked up from the doodle he was creating on the scrap of parchment behind his cauldron. “Ye- yes, Professor Snape?”

“I may not allow you back. Understood?”

Ron nodded his head and set the quill gingerly back on the table. Harry glanced down at his own parchment which held only the date and the words _exacting nature_.

“Now. You will read the first two lists on this page and reflect on their properties. There will be an oral quiz in ten minutes. Begin.”

Harry and Draco both skimmed through lists of ingredients. Harry marked Heat Sensitive with a small dash, a circle went next to Cold Sensitive ones, and the Neutrals were left alone. He skimmed down the next list and made a hash mark next to anything he knew was toxic, like the belladonna. He made an infinity symbol next to the ones he knew he’d need gloves to handle and laid the parchment aside a full minute before Draco did. It was a trait he’d picked up from his Potions Master, who had later explained that it was a universal marking system. He reviewed his marks and then put a question mark next to Wolfsbane, Aconitum, and Monkshood as a reminder to ask his Father after class.

“Time.” Professor Snape intoned. Harry chuckled slightly. He knew it had not been ten minutes since the start. Harry glanced at Draco’s parchment and bit his lip. Datura was incorrectly marked. “Please add your name and house in the top left corner.”

Harry did as instructed noticing several of the Gryffindors were frowning and striking out writing on the right side. Harry shook his head slightly. Potions always read left to right, with pertinent info in the left hand corner working down.

Harry glanced over at Ron and Dean Thomas. He saw that Thomas had not marked his parchment at all. Harry shook his head. How anyone thought that a Professor would give them a paper to just _read_ was beyond him. The papers were whisked away with a flick of the Professor’s wand.

“Mr. Black. Why are there question marks at the end of three of this list?”

“Master Snape, I was wondering, sir, why there were three of the same thing listed. That is all.”

“Two points to Slytherin for noticing that fact, Heir Black.”

Draco nudged Harry with his foot and nodded. “I didn’t even catch that.”

“Mr Weasley… What is the most volatile of the heat sensitive ingredients on this list?”

“Ashwinder eggs?” Ron ducked his head.

“Are you asking me, Mr Weasley?” Harry winced, he knew that slight purr was _never_ a good sign. He felt Draco stiffen next to him. Neither boy traded a look, they just braced themselves.

“Telling, sir. Ashwinder eggs.” Ron gave a slight tip of his head.

“Incorrect. Three points from Gryffindor. Mr. Finnegan?”

“Dragon ‘lood, sir.” Finnegan smiled, all teeth and nodded. Draco snickered and then went quiet when the dark clad professor glared.

“Incorrect. Another three points lost. Mr. Malfoy?”

“Finnegan was partially correct, sir. Dragon Blood is highly volatile at high heat, but so are porcupine quills. The quills can cause a potion to explode. However, the general toxic and volatile nature of Dragon Blood should not be underestimated either.”

“Correct. Two points for the correct answer and two additional points for educating your yearmates. Why aren’t the rest of you writing this down?”

Harry looked up from his parchment, where he had sketched the classification scheme out, followed by a quick list of most volatile to least under the heading of “High Heat”

The frantic scratching of quills came from the Gryffindor side of the room as Harry sketched out a quick drawing of a porcupine with a bit of stray ink.

“Mr. Longbottom. Name me something poisonous if handled from the list.”

“Aconitum, Professor.” The Longbottom boy squeaked.

“Correct. Ms Parkinson. Name me one ingredient that should be handled with gloves.”

“Mother says that I shouldn’t have to handle any ingredients…” Parkinson rolled her eyes. “That’s what House Elves are for.”

Harry watched his Father grit his teeth. He saw Draco smirk and duck his head. The Gryffindors all jumped when Snape slammed both hands down on his desk. Harry didn’t even flinch. He did wince when an inkwell shattered on the floor though.

“Ms. Parkinson, one point from Slytherin House. Now, I asked you a question. Do entertain me with an answer.”

“I would handle every ingredient with gloves, _Professor_ , but the one that sticks out in my mind is unicorn tears.”

“And why is that?”

“Master Ambrose said, sir, that the tears against bare flesh would intoxicate the person splashed, or cause hysteria, sir.”

“Correct, Ms. Parkinson. You have re-earned your point.” Severus flicked his wand at the board. A recipe for a potion appeared. Harry watched most of the Gryffindors glance at the list and then scramble for their cauldrons. Harry and Draco both packed away their notes before pulling out their Potion’s Journals, which they turned to clean pages and carefully copied down the recipe, checking it against their books.

“Harry?”

“Half an ounce less of the quills.” Harry responded, having already caught the alteration in the recipe on the board. He made an extra note of that fact as he listed out the ingredients and then marked them down with the classification scheme. He slid his book into his bag and smirked, for the journals were sold with the protective charm already in place.

Harry and Draco gathered their ingredients, taking the time to select the best of the lot before they returned to their stations. Harry lifted a disbelieving eyebrow as Thomas actually correctly checked the level of water in his beaker by getting down to check it at eye level instead of picking it up.

Harry checked his beaker added a bit more and then checked again. He then poured it into his cauldron, waiting until the last drop splashed down before he set aside the beaker. He nodded as a touch against the table lit the flame. He kept the cauldron off the fire, carefully dicing the quills, then measuring the flobberworm mucus into its little dish.

“Harry?”

“The mucus is a little off. It’s sliding a bit.” Harry agreed. Draco shuddered. Harry glanced up at the Potions Master and lifted his hand. The man swept over.

“The mucus is off, sir. See?” Harry tipped the dish slightly and the mucus slid instead of sticking to the sides.

“The counter-agent?”

“Add another dram of spring water to balance.” Draco answered immediately. Their Master nodded shortly and swept away. Harry caught Draco’s hand before he could add the water.

“It will have to be trickled in after the mucus. Slide poured off a clean stirrer.”

“Now I remember. Thanks, Harry.”

A thunderous boom shook the room and Harry spun, jaw dropping for a moment before decorum regained itself. Finnegan’s face was black.

“Mr. Finnegan, did you not _read_ the instructions? The water is added first to prevent such an occurrence.”

The Slytherins, except for Draco, snickered. Draco glared at Harry who murmured an apology. Harry leaned closer to Draco, “If you hadn’t made that mistake first time around, I would have.”

The sudden hiss of a cauldron followed by an ominous gurgling sound had Harry looking over to the Gryffindor side of the room. “Master Snape!!”

The Professor wheeled and lifted his wand right as Longbottom’s cauldron fountained up and splashed the boy full in the face. Harry winced at the agonized scream and the chaos that immediately erupted on the Gryffindor side of the room.

“You foolish little idiots! Stand still!” The Gryffindors froze, save for Longbottom, who was wailing as ruined potion dripped off his robes. Harry blinked when he realized the Jones girl was sprawled in the aisle. Harry tipped his head. Longbottom had shoved the girl out of the way of the exploding potion.

“You have succeeded in breaking out into boils yourself, Mr. Longbottom. Did you _not_ pay attention when you were told that the quills were volatile to heat?” Snape hissed and Harry watched the man’s back stiffen.

“Ms. Jones?”

“Sir?”

“Are you all right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Escort Mr. Longbottom to the Infirmary. The rest of you? Get back to work!”

The class continued with their potions in silence. Harry watched as his Father walked the room grading their attempts. He laughed when Weasley and Thomas received no marks and had their potion vanished for being _a toxic sludge, similar in consistency to chimera snot_.

When his Father approached the Slytherin side, Harry stood up straight, hands behind his back, potion in a glass vial directly in front of him. Draco shook his head and raised an eyebrow.

“Heir Black, Heir Malfoy…” Snape picked up the vial between two fingers. “Is this your Boil Cure sample?”

“It is, Master Snape.” Draco intoned.

“Very well. See to it that your station is clean prior to your exit.” The vial went into a pocket and the professor moved on. Harry and Draco traded relieved grins. Harry left Draco to pack away the ingredients while he shrugged off his robe and went to the large sinks along the back wall. He filled a low stone bowl with warm water and used a clean potions knife to shave off bits of lye soap. He brought the now soapy water and a cloth back to the cleared station.

Harry scrubbed down the table without a word to Draco who was over near the sinks, rinsing and scrubbing out the cooled cauldron they had used. When both boys were done the Professor swept by again and nodded slightly. “Two more points, each. Keep your journals up to date.”

“Yes, sir.” They said, pulling the books back out to note down their observations.

**~~..~~..~~..~~**

Later, escorted once again by Little Burke, Zabini leaned close. “I never thought I’d see the pair of you, _cleaning_.”

“Master Snape expects the full job. It was no different from any other lesson to us.” Harry responded with a shrug.

They entered the Defence classroom and took seats toward the front. Harry noticed that the majority of the classrooms that they walked by had a two person table. He was silently glad. This way, he and Draco could sit close. Harry took comfort in having Draco next to him. They had only spent the last six years in near constant contact with each other.

The Ravenclaws filed in silently after all of the Slytherins had taken seats at the tables around Harry and Draco. Harry nodded toward Theo and Morag. They had taken a table near the front, Theo’s head buried in the requisite reading.

Harry and Draco pulled their copies of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_. Harry watched as Draco organised their parchment and quills. He set the pot of Timmet’s Black in front of Harry and uncapped his own pot of Timmet’s Green with shine.

“I can’t believe that you bought that colour to take notes, Draco.” Harry shook his head.

“What? There is nothing that said I had to be _boring_. I happen to like the sheen.” Draco smirked as he removed his quill from the special quill holder in his bag.

“There is _glitter_ in it!” Harry laughed.

“Shut up. You still love me.” Draco narrowed his eyes and opened his book to page four.

“You saw what Paddy got Uncle Severus, right?”

“No… I did not.”

“Timmet’s Blood Spill Crimson. In bulk lot.”

Draco spluttered. Harry nodded with a small smile. Draco rolled his eyes. “At least it wasn’t pink.”

“No, Paddy bought that for Aunt Cissa.”

Harry turned around in his seat sharply as the door to the classroom opened. A tall, non-descript man with short light brown hair entered the room. He was neither young, nor old. Harry guessed his age to be around thirty-five or forty. He walked to the front of the room with purpose and nodded at each table in turn.

“Children… My name is Professor Quirinus Quirrel. I will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor this year. Please open your books to page thirty. Miss Li? Begin.” Professor Quirrel stood next to his desk and glanced around the room. Harry thought there was something _off_ about the man.

Sue Li began to read from the text, her voice quiet and shaky. Professor Quirrel began walking down the aisles between tables. He nodded every time she made a point he agreed on. When he reached the front of the classroom and Harry and Draco’s table, he stopped.

“That is enough, Miss Li.” The professor stopped her mid-sentence. “Harrison… please continue where Miss Li left off.” Professor Quirrel leaned into Harry’s space and set his hand on his shoulder.

Harry swallowed and began to read, the Professor leaning further into Harry’s space.

“Um, Professor Quirrel?” Harry whispered. “Could you please not touch me. I would hate to have to inform my _Advocate_ of your behaviour.”

Harry glanced at Draco and saw the furrowed brow and a distinct frown. He knew his betrothed was one motion away from a curse.

The Professor eased back with a patronizing smile curving his lips. Harry forced himself to return to reading, balling a hand into a fist to keep from scrubbing at his shoulder. He would not show a weakness.

**~~..~~..~~..~~**

Double Charms with the Hufflepuffs turned out to be uneventful. Harry was excited to use his Dada’s book, then frustrated to learn that they would not be using it often in class. The book was used more for supplementary reading and homework. He opened his book to page thirty-six of _Compilation of Charms Year One_. They had learned _Wingardium leviosa_ in class that day. Harry and Draco thought it was hilarious when Goyle’s feather blew up and caught on fire.

They were now sitting in the second half of the double class. Draco was still in the corridor on break. Harry wanted to read ahead to the next part of the charm they were learning.

“You are _disgusting_. God says a man shouldn’t lay with another man that way.” Granger crossed her arms and huffed at Harry.

“Well, last I checked I am not _laying_ with anyone that way. I am _eleven_ in case you didn’t know. And what does your god have to do with any of this? Haven’t you been told that you shouldn’t press your opinions on others who don’t want to hear them?” Harry closed his book and sighed. He knew that he would not get any reading done with her standing over him.

“Lest ye who is without sin cast the first stone, Granger.” Draco drawled as he walked to the table. “And you cannot tell me you are without sin.”

“Where did you learn the bible?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“After our confrontation at Diagon Alley, I thought that I should at least _know_ the tripe that she is spewing from her mouth.”

“Didn’t Consort Malfoy suggest a book to her?” Harry looked up at his betrothed.

“Dupree’s. It is a shame, however… I do not think she has read it.” Draco shrugged his shoulders. “Her loss.”

“Why- I-- Never-- URGH!” Hermione turned around and stalked to her table, bushy hair flapping behind her.

“Did you see that _horrific_ rat’s nest?” Tracy came up behind the two boys and sat on the corner of the desk. She crossed her ankles and swung her feet back and forth. “I swear, she should hire a stylist. I think I can recommend one…”

“Muggleborn, Davis, don’t worry yourself with her.” Daphne chuckled from the next table over. “Besides, your efforts would be best used on Millie.”

“Hey!” Millicent piped up from her table.

Harry rolled his eyes at his yearmates. It would be an interesting year. “Millie? Your hair isn’t _nearly_ as bad.” Harry assured.

Millie preened and smiled. Draco rolled his eyes.

**~~..~~..~~..~~**

Harry and Draco were walking across the grounds during their free period after dinner. They saw heavy smoke coming from a circular hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

“Who lives there, Draco?” Harry nodded his head toward the rough stone path leading to the hut.

“That’s the Groundskeeper’s. Names Hagrid. Say he’s a right drunk. Goes into Hogsmeade and drinks ‘til he can’t stand, then comes home and tries to light his house on fire. If you could call that a house… It’s more like a hovel.” Draco chuckled.

“Did-- did you say Hagrid?” Harry stopped and shuddered.

“Oh. OH-- Shi- Sorry, Harry. We can stay far away from there. I don’t think that he will recognise you though.” Draco slipped his hand into Harry’s and intertwined their fingers. “It’s okay. Let’s go toward the pitch and watch the older students fly.”

Harry couldn’t help but turn his head toward the large billows of dark grey smoke coming from the chimney of the round, squat, hut. He had a nagging feeling Hagrid was up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been a few people that are confused about parentage. I hope this clears it up.
> 
>  **Harrison Severus Prince-Black, Heir Black, Heir Prince, Heir Potter... Goes by: Harrison or Harry Sirius Black, Heir Black**  
>  His birth parents are Lily Potter nee Evans and Severus Snape. Legal parents are Sirius Orion Black, Lord Black and Remus John Black nee Lupin, Consort Black.
> 
>  **Draconis Lucius Malfoy, Heir Malfoy... Goes by Draco Lucius Malfoy**  
>  His birth parents are Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Lucius Malfoy. Legal parents are Lucius Malfoy, Lord Malfoy; Severus Snape, Lord Prince, Consort Malfoy; and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Lady Malfoy. (Narcissa chooses to not hold Consort Status, as is her right)


	5. Book One: Chapter Five~ 05 September 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I have been sick and RL for both of us has been a bitch. We wrote the majority of the chapter weeks ago...
> 
> Without further ado.....

* 05 September 1991

Harry shivered slightly, and figured that everyone would put it down to the cutting September wind. He tore his gaze away from the lazy spiral of smoke from the Gamekeeper’s hut and turned his attention towards the flying instructor. 

“Now, look down at your brooms and firmly command them with the word ‘Up.’ The broom should rise into your hand if you have the proper conviction.” The yellow eyed instructor said crisply. Harry eyed the Beater’s bat she held in one hand with a slight frown. 

Harry held his hand over the ancient school broom and shuddered even as he commanded the broom to rise. His and Draco’s brooms rose as one to settle easily under their hands. Harry glanced up just in time to watch the youngest Weasley get smacked in the face by the broom.

“Bloody broom.” Harry heard clearly, “Defective old piece of junk.” 

Draco opened his mouth and Harry shook his head. Draco nodded and refrained from saying a word. Harry winced when Greg’s broom missed his hand but managed to duck, even as his other hand rose and snagged the broom.

“Greg? Easy does it. Tell it like your crup. Not like it’s a hippogriff.” Harry instructed and Greg nodded shortly and took the broom back. Harry nodded when the broom obeyed flawlessly. He turned a blind ear to the fact that Gregory had called the broom Binks.

“Now when I give the signal, with a good grip, mount your brooms. On the -- Mr. Longbottom!” 

Harry’s attention, along with the rest of the class’ snapped to the Longbottom Heir who was already three feet off the ground and clearly out of control. A height limiting spell leapt to Harry’s lips, from having heard both Uncle Lucius, his Paddy, and his Father use it countless times when Harry and Draco were younger.

Draco’s hand on his wand arm stopped him from casting. Harry raised an eyebrow and winced as the Longbottom boy lost his grip and crashed to the ground with a whimper of pain. 

“Oh, oh. Let me see… tsk tsk. Broken most likely. Come, you need the mediwitch. As for the rest of you? If I see a broom so much as a metre further off the ground you will be out of here faster than you can say Quidditch.” With that the yellow eyed ex-Harpy swept the Longbottom heir away.

“Still can’t believe _she_ played for the Harpy’s.” Blaise muttered. Harry wisely ducked every Slytherin girl’s glare.

“She was one of the best Beaters they had from ‘47 to ‘65!” Millie argued passionately.

“Until that bludger clipped her in the throat. Shattered her jaw, gave her a concussion and prevented her from flying ever again professionally.” Daphne sniffed. Draco and Harry traded looks and grinned. Blaise lifted his hands in surrender.

“You should know better, Zabini. Those two are the fiercest Harpy fans that I have ever laid eyes on.” Harry snickered.

“Even _I_ know not to antagonise them. You dug your hole.” Draco turned back to Harry. He raised an eyebrow at the ruckus the Gryffindor boys were making.

“Hey! Toss it ‘ere!” The Irish boy waved his hands and Harry watched a clear glass rememberall soar through the air. Harry and Draco traded looks as the small ball was hurled back and forth. 

“Didn’t Longbottom get that this mornin’?” Vince asked, eyes also tracking the small ball. Harry frowned and then nodded. The small item had caught the light just right to draw Harry’s attention.

Harry reached up a hand when the glass rocketed off course from one of Weasley’s throws. The skin-warmed glass thunked solidly into Harry’s grasp.

“Oi! Black, toss it ‘ere!” Harry frowned and lifted an eyebrow in imitation of at least two of his parents’ and his Mentor.

“I think not. Your careless disregard of another’s property is most likely to result in the breaking of said item. I believe I will hold onto the thing until I can turn it over to the proper personage.” The ball went easily into Harry’s robe pocket where he gave it a little pat. Harry looked up as the flying instructor came hurrying back up.

“Ah, Madam Hooch? Heir Longbottom dropped this. I believe it is fragile in nature. Would you see that it is returned to him?” Harry asked, easily handing over the small ball. The woman nodded. “And ma’am, if it wouldn’t be too impertinent, might I have your autograph after this lesson? My Dada is a huge fan.” Harry smirked as the woman flushed slightly and nodded.

“Your Dada is Remus Lupin, correct?” Madam Hooch smiled. “He was always one of my favourites. Didn’t like to be on a broom, but was a natural flier. He mostly sat with Lily Evans and read while your… Father?” 

Harry shook his head. “Paddy.”

“Ah yes, while your… Paddy flew with his best friend, James Potter.”

“Dada always said he could kick himself for not asking you while he was here. You intimidated him, I think.” Harry said with a slight grin. The instructor chuckled slightly and then focused her attention back on the class, Beater’s bat propped easily on one hip.

“Right. Now class, remount your broom and kick off with one foot. One foot, Mr Weasley.” Madam Hooch glared at the redhead as he started to kick off with both feet.

Draco snickered slightly before Harry elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow. Quit will ya?” Draco hissed and rolled his eyes.

“Decorum, Draco. Conduct unbefitt-”

“Yes, yes… You do not have to be my Father too.”

“There are times I wonder which of us is the Heir, Draco.” Harry muttered as he and Draco rose in sync with Greg wobbling slightly on Harry’s left side. Harry automatically reached out a hand to steady the other boy, having done it so many times while in their group back at Malfoy Manor.

“Heir Black, leave him to find his own balance.” Madam Hooch called. Harry nodded curtly, knowing that Greg was fine once he’d been steadied. Harry glanced down. He winced as he realized that a limiter had not been placed. He watched Thomas wobble for a second or two and then shift his grip to the correct position as he stabilized. 

Harry winced as Weasley barreled past, pulling up sharply even as Draco pushed down. Weasley slid harmlessly between them. Harry shook his head and pushed himself higher as Draco dropped lower. Harry watched the Weasley boy for a moment or two and then dropped next to Draco.

“That was stupid.”

“Prat can barely fly.” Draco muttered. Harry nodded. Both glanced towards the shrill whistle that Madam Hooch used to attract everyone’s attention. Harry and Draco both bracketed Greg and motioned towards the ground. Greg nodded and descended with them.

“Keep your eyes ahead, Greg. It will help.” Harry whispered as he patted Greg’s hand. “Remember that you are smarter than the broom. You have to show it who is in charge.”

“Sure thing, Harrison.”

“Harry.” Harry smiled. “Just Harry.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes… Just Harry. Can we go get dinner now? I am starving. I swear Uncle never lets us eat enough.”

“At least we won’t stuff ourselves sick. “ Pansy simpered. Harry and Draco both glanced over and raised brows.

“Weasley. Did you…” She shuddered. Both boys nodded with matching grimaces. Dinner the night before had been brutal on the youngest Weasley male. Harry paled at the thought of the Weasley sicking up over the bench outside of the Great Hall. And this was _after_ his older brother had made a public apology to both himself and the MacNamara Heir.

“I never want to see fried chicken again.” Daphne laughed as she pushed past the boys. “You had better hurry before Millie eats all of the glazed carrots, Harrison.”

“Well, in that case. Draco and I will see you in twenty.” Harry laughed. “Millie can _have_ all of the glazed carrots she wants.”

“No she can’t. She’ll get to the pudding before I can!” Draco whinged, twining his hand with Harry’s and pulling. Harry laughed and allowed himself to be dragged towards the castle. 

Daphne turned toward Sophie and hid her smile behind her hand. “You can tell who wears the trousers in _that_ relationship. Poor Harry.”

Sophie shook her head and wrapped her fingers around her best friends wrist. “I think that Harry just lets Draco _think_ that he is in charge. Harry controls everything. Didn’t you notice?”

“It is interesting that he was able to slip into the head position in our year. I don’t think a Halfblood-”

“Pure.” Sophie stopped and let go of Daphne. “Don’t let _anyone_ call him otherwise. I heard a rumour before I stepped onto the train.” Sophie grabbed Daphne’s hand again and pulled her away from the crowd of First Years heading toward dinner.

“What?” Daphne raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “What did you hear that you can’t repeat amongst _friends_?”

“My Father was talking to Draco’s on the platform. Harry and Draco were already on the train. I saw Lord Black and his Consort, Draco’s mum and Father, and a man who appeared to be their age. He had red eyes, Daph… _Red_. Father asked him if he was getting the ‘Old Crowd’ together soon. The man mentioned to Harrison’s Father that he would continue his lessons even at Hogwarts….”

Daphne’s eyes widened. “But…”

Sophie nodded. Neither girl noticed the Black Heir’s gaze had followed their path.

“Draco?” Harry muttered out of the corner of his mouth never taking his eyes off of his yearmates.

“What?” Draco frowned as he followed Harry’s gaze.

“I feel it may be prudent to make a Floo call this evening from my private Floo.” Harry turned toward his betrothed as the two girls made their way back across the lawn. “I do believe your Father and Cousin Sal may need an update on our first week of lessons. Owls take too long. I am sure that they will be most interested to hear how flying lessons went, don’t you think?”

Draco nodded and pulled Harry into the Great Hall.

**~~.~~.~~.~~**

Harry grinned slightly and reached out. He wiped off the small trace of chocolate on his betrothed’s lips. He watched Draco blush and then focus on the homework in front of them. Harry saw the way Greengrass glanced over, smirked slightly, and then glanced away. He and Draco both heard the huff from the next table over that contained Hufflepuffs.

“Ignore it, Harry.” Draco said as he flipped opened the dusty history tome he pulled from the section they were occupying. Harry nodded shortly and glanced at the title. 

“Put it back. Cousin Salazar called that “utter rubbish suitable only for starting a campfire.” Though, when your Cousin ever went camping…” Harry shrugged. Draco grimaced and set the tome down.

“Are you going to use that?” Harry glanced at the owner of the snotty voice.

“No, Ms Granger. You may keep it at your table if you wish. Heir Malfoy and I were just getting up to look for another title. We gleaned all of the knowledge that we could from that source.” Harry smiled and pulled Draco to his feet. “Come, love. We should find the resource we need quickly, before the _heathens_ take all of the good books.”

Harry and Draco both deliberately ignored the hiss of outrage and slipped into the stacks. Harry nodded to Theo when they nearly collided. Theo smiled slightly and stepped aside.

Draco stood on his toes and stretched his arms as far as they would go. His left hand itched to flick his wand from the holster, but Draco knew he would be banned from the library for two weeks if he was caught using magic. Some of the 6th and 7th Years were allowed to use their wands to removed shelved books, but Draco knew this was only because they had more practice honing their magics. “Harry? Can you reach?” Draco’s fingers brushed the spine for a third time before he gave up and moved from Harry’s reach.

Which one? 1672-1784 or 1785-1896?” Harry questioned.

“Neither.” Draco laughed. “One shelf up. 1254-1397. The yellow covered edition.” Harry stood on his toes and fluttered his fingers across the bottom of the spine. He flipped his hand and curled the digits gently under the rolled edge. “Got it.” Harry exclaimed as he pulled the heavy edition from the shelf. Harry caught the book easily, having far too much practice pulling down some of his Dada’s tomes.

Harry stumbled slightly as his heels smacked the ground. The heavy tome slipped slightly from his fingertips and he rocked gently back to compensate for the balance change. He recovered the yellowing book and twisted his body straight into Draco’s arms.

“Harry…” Draco whispered, as his arms tightened around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer.

Harry smiled and leaned forward. His eyes darted down to Draco’s lips and back up to meet his silver gaze. Harry gasped as Draco bridged the gap, their lips meeting. Harry pushed slightly, slotting his slightly dry lips against the petal smooth lips of his betrothed. He smiled slightly as Draco pulled him even closer. Harry closed his eyes and let the moment wash over him. He knew that he could kiss Draco like this forever. 

The thunk of a book reverberated through the small alcove. Harry pushed away from Draco and glanced toward the noise. 

“I never- I- Wait until-” Hermione stood red-faced, book at her feet. 

“Come off it, Granger. You act like you have never seen two people kiss before.” Draco smirked as he tightened his arm around Harry’s waist.

Harry smiled at Draco and raised one eyebrow at the tome on the dusty, scarred, wooden floor. “Is that any way to treat a book?”

Hermione scooped the book off the floor, threw her head back her bushy hair everywhere, and stomped off toward the Hufflepuff table. 

“Harry…” Draco smirked. “I think we should kiss more often.”

“We could… and my Father and your Father could separate us. We have been lucky this past week. One would think that you were my roommate. Do you even have anything in your dorm? I don’t think that I have even been in your dorm room, Draco. Do you keep your _Dark_ Artifacts there away from your betrothed?” Harry laughed and lightly punched Draco in the arm.

“I do my weekly sacrifices to the Dark Lord there, Harry. You know that.” Draco smiled and pulled Harry down the aisle back toward their table. “Don’t tell anyone though… I want it to be a secret.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, a secret. You are too much, Draco… Too much.”

Draco leaned over as Harry sat down in his chair. The tips of his hair brushed the top of Harry’s ear. “You know you love me.” Draco whispered.

Harry blushed and turned toward the older boy. “Of course I do.”


	6. Book One: Chapter Six~ 05 September 1991 Cont/ 06 September 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey ya'll! We're _back_!**
> 
> **Hec and I hope that you enjoy the new chapter. We know how much you guys love this story. I am sure that we will get back into the swing of things with regular updates. It will probably be a chapter a month...**
> 
>  
> 
> **She is planning to do the Snarry-a-Thon (or whatever it's called), and I have the lj spn J2 Big Bang to work on.**
> 
> **For those wondering about DCH.... maybe in a few weeks?????**
> 
> **_Hec here... I'm still *thinking* about the Snarry-A-Thon. I've got a month *less* Than Vernie to pull off a story. DCH deff in a few weeks._ **
> 
>  
> 
> **Without further ado....**

*05 September 1991 Continued*

Harry and Draco exchanged a quick glance and Harry tipped the jar of Floo powder back and forth in between his hands, reflecting on the tiny imperfections in the glaze. He shot a look at the closed door and then set the jar down and picked up a pinch of the powder.

Draco eased back on his heels and clenched his hands. Harry flung the powder in and spoke his connection point. Harry nodded shortly to the House Elf that popped into view, squeaked and then lifted its fingers to pop away.

“Cousin Salazar. At once, if he is there.” Harry said. The elf popped away, eyes wide. Harry and Draco both glanced back at the closed door. Draco put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and Harry drew a breath. He turned back when the Floo flickered and shifted. Harry recognized the small study and he and Draco both tipped their heads as “Cousin Salazar” knelt on a small cushion at the hearth.

“Boys? What can I do for you?”

“The Greengrass Heiress noticed the little gathering at the train station, _Cousin_. She overheard what you said.”

“I see. I shall speak to your Father then. And why, pray tell, is Draco constantly glancing towards something?”

“Door. Father doesn’t exactly…” Harry shifted back and forth. The Dark Lord shook his head in amusement.

“What is something I have drilled into you, Heir Black?”

“Don’t get caught.” Harry responded promptly and bit his top lip absently. The Dark Lord nodded.

“Harrison? Is there something else you needed to tell me?” The Dark Lord shifted on his cushion.

“I- well…” Harry stammered and brushed the lint off his trousers, dusting them with a bit of floo powder.

“Harrison. You _do_ know that I am a very busy man, correct?”

“I do.” Harry nodded, eyes widening slightly. “I want to ask Father to allow Draco to stay here with me… I know it’s not in the Contract, but it _can_ be amended, yes?”

“Harry, love. I know that it is hard for the two of you to be separate, but you do understand why your parents want you apart?” The Dark Lord smiled and lifted a brow.

“We do, it’s just that it is _difficult_ for me to sleep without Harry nearby. We aren’t _doing_ anything but sleeping, Cousin.” Draco piped up.

The Dark Lord shook his head. “Gentlemen, you will have to sleep apart at some point during your lives. Your husband may have to travel for business, or because I need one of you to do something for me, personally. That will take you away from each other. It is a benefit to learn to cope _now_.”

“But… It’s not _fair_!” Draco whigned. 

“Harrison? What other lesson have I taught you through history and politics?”

“Life is not fair, sir. You have also instructed that there is only power…” Harry trailed off and glanced at his betrothed before turning back to the Dark Lord who waited, eyes watchful, “And those too weak to seek it.”

“But what about bullying to get your way? Father taught me that one.” Draco smirked.

“Draconis… Your Father is a simpering _fool_ at times. And yes, you may tell him I said that.” The Dark Lord laughed. “You can’t always get what you want. A Muggle taught me that. You should do well to remember that lesson, Heir Malfoy.”

Draco glared for a few moments, and then, seeming to recall who he was glaring at, dropped his eyes and flushed.

“Is there anything else that cannot be communicated by owl that needs my prompt attention? I hate to keep the Russian Minister for Magic waiting any longer.” 

“No, Cousin. We will send correspondence at week’s end with an update on classes.” Harry smiled, nodded once and bit his upper lip.

“Thank you for bringing the Greengrass situation to my attention, I am grateful to you. Sleep well.”

“Good night, Cousin.” Both young men said together. The connection was cut on the Dark Lord’s end. Harry and Draco pushed to their feet. Draco jumped, and both spun as the handle turned and the door slipped open.

“Professor.” Harry managed, face bland even as his heart raced. He relaxed slightly even as he noticed the sharp glance that took in the jar of floo powder, the residue on his fingers, and the fact that Draco’s hand was still on his shoulder.

“Gentlemen.” Severus nodded, his hands folded behind his back.

Harry knew he was waiting for an explanation as to why Draco was in his room at half nine and why they appeared guilty. Harry shifted slightly in his stance and shrugged his shoulder. He glanced at Draco and widened his eyes. Draco dropped his hand and smiled.

“Shite.” Draco muttered. 

Severus raised one eyebrow. He shut the door and leaned back against it, arms folded. Both young men knew that look and Harry mentally winced. His Father was not pleased.

“Father…” Harry drew on his Black Training and spoke. “Cousin Salazar gives his regards. He hopes that the week has gone well for you and that the Gryffindors haven’t melted too may cauldrons. He was attending to the Russian Minister and was unable to converse for long, he did state that he would be expecting an owl at week’s end.”

“Draco. Have you contacted your Father yet this evening?” Severus smiled.

“No, Sir.” Draco dropped his eyes to the floor.

“I do believe you should call him now, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir.” Draco darted a glance at the door and waited, hoping his Father’s Consort would move aside.

“I do believe that we should _all_ attend to your room, don’t you think?”

Draco glanced at Harry. Harry kept his attention firmly fixed on his Father and dipped his head, acquiescing to the greater power. He glanced at Draco only once his Father stepped aside and offered a mocking wave of his hand. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then stepped forward. He had a feeling that for his age, he was doing well, but the Dark Lord would probably point out every fault he had just made in his decorum. Not to mention his Black Tutor.

“Draconis? Would you care to escort me to your room?” Harry smiled and extended his bent arm.

“Of course, Harrison. It would be my pleasure.” Draco took the proffered arm and led Harry through the now opened door. They took three paces and Draco dropped Harry’s arm to recite the incantation and provide the required blood to enter his room.

Harry stifled a gasp as they entered the barren space. Harry knew that Draco rarely entered his room, but he expected it to at least _appear_ to be lived in. He bit his upper lip and moved to stand by the hearth.

Harry turned and caught sight of the way his Father’s eyes shuttered, all expression wiping from his face as he stepped into the room. Harry sucked on his upper lip for a moment and then squared his shoulders and lifted his head, meeting his Father’s expression head on. Nothing had happened. Nothing that need be ashamed of, but he still felt like squirming. He shoved the feeling aside and waited, using a mask of indifference and boredom to cover the fear.

“Draconis… I do believe your Father will be most disappointed. Harrison, your Paddy and Dada will also have something to say… not to mention what _I_ have to say myself. However, gentlemen, that can wait until _after_ the discussion with Draconis’ sire.”

Harry mentally cursed. He blinked when his Father’s expression changed ever so slightly and the faint flavour of soap filled his mouth. His eyes widened and he grimaced and then ducked his head.

“Do realise that you cannot occlude _everything_ from me, Harrison. Though, I wonder where you learned such an _impressive_ string of curse words.” Severus raised his eyebrow. “Draco, the Floo?”

Harry let his mind go completely blank, thinking of nothing, sinking into the black void as he had been instructed to do so. He kept his gaze on his Father and caught amusement in the man’s dark eyes, along with the slight nod of approval. Knowing that he’d have to explain his list at some point, this was merely a reprieve.

Harry turned as Draco threw a handful of Floo powder into the Hearth and called for his Father’s study. Harry hoped that his Paddy and Dada were not visiting Wiltshire at that particular moment. Of course, he knew his luck and waited for the Floo to anchor at the correct destination.

Harry shook his head as the face of his Paddy floated into view.

“Harry! Draco! What a lovely surprise.” Sirius drew himself into a clumsy sitting position and turned his head to yell. “Luce! Remy! The boys are in the Floo. Come talk to your sons.”

“Hello, Paddy. Dada. Uncle Lucius.” Harry smiled and nodded in turn.

“Harrison.” Lucius responded. “Draconis. How lovely to see you. Ah! Severus, love. Is this a business call, or strictly pleasure?”

“A bit of both, I am afraid.” Severus conjured a cushion and knelt on the black poof. “The boys wanted to inform you how their week has gone. Also, they spoke with Cousin Salazar who is _entertaining_ the Russian Minister for Magic this week. Something about the Greengrass girl being a bint.” Severus laughed.

“Are you in an unoccupied room, Severus? Is there not a Floo connection in either of the boys’ rooms? I thought that we established that as the Black and Malfoy Heirs respectively that they have Floo connection.” Remus glanced around the room at Hogwarts.

“Draconis?” Severus smirked. “Tell your Father and Remus where we are.”

Harry but his lip as Draco cast his eyes to the sooty floor of the hearth. He glanced quickly around the room and noticed that Draco did not even have bedclothes on his four-poster. His truck sat empty at the foot of the bed, the contents in Harry’s room.

“This is my room.” Draco muttered under his breath to the floor.

“I do apologise, son… I believe that I heard you incorrectly. Did you state that this is _your_ room?” Lucius raised an eyebrow and leaned forward into the Floo.

“You heard correctly, Lord Malfoy. This is _my_ room. However, I have not been sleeping here.” Draco took a deep breath. “I have been sharing Harrison’s room.”

Harry stole a glance at each adult in turn. He opened his mouth and immediately shut it tight before the first words slipped through. His Paddy looked upset, The Malfoy Lord’s eyes were narrowed, and his Dada was shaking his head. He felt worse about the fact his Dada was upset with him. Then his Father’s hand fell on his shoulder. He flinched.

“It wasn’t Harry’s idea!” Draco shouted before the adults could speak. “I just… I can’t sleep without him. I promise that we didn’t even kiss. I just need him next to me. Please…”

“Draconis Lucius Malfoy.” Lucius fumed. “The Contract clearly states that the two of you are _not_ to share a bed until after the--”

“We aren’t _doing_ anything. Unlike the rest of you, if you were to ever accidentally walk in on us, it would be nothing but sleeping!” Draco yelled. Harry sighed and felt his Father’s hand tighten on his shoulder. 

“Draco…” Harry rolled his eyes, decorum be damned. “They won’t change the Contract. I get it. Maybe Father can get you something to help you sleep at night. I will miss you, but we can’t go messing with the magic in the Contract. It could void the union some day.”

“I don’t like it, Harry.” Draco whispered to his Betrothed. “Not one bit. Why can’t they just _change_ it?”

“Because, it’s the way things are done in Pureblood families.” Paddy said as he leaned forward. Harry muttered something and shrugged out from under his Father’s hand. He nudged Draco slightly aside and dropped down so that he could meet Paddy’s eyes directly.

“Just because it is the way things have always been done, does not mean it is always the right way to do it. _Is_ there a way this can be modified?” Harry dragged a hand through his hair, “Even I remember that you cannot use a potion continuously. That’d mess us both up, because I’d be needing the exact same remedies that Draco does. You’ll have to potion us to get us to sleep comfortably without the other.”

“Always the little Barrister, aren’t you, Harry?” Remus laughed. “Love? See… I told Paddy that allowing the two of you to share a bed growing up would bite us in the arse someday.”

“I do recall those very words…” Sirius smirked. “But… not from you. _You_ said, and I quote, ‘No harm, no foul.’ Severus thought it would be a bad idea to allow their codependency to grow.”

“Whatever, you big mutt.” Remus pulled Sirius closer. “Fix the language. Right, Lucius?”

“I do believe that we can come to an agreement. _However_ , there will be nothing untoward happening. Correct, gentlemen?” Lucius narrowed his eyes at the pair of eleven year olds.

“We’re eleven, not fifteen.” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“Ah! But you will be fifteen soon enough. Then what will we do once the two of you discover penises?” Sirius barked.

“Gross. I have walked in on you and Dada having sex enough to know that I don’t want _anything_ to do with that.” Harry shuddered.

“Just you wait… You’ll be wanting it all hours of the day in a few years.” Lucius muttered. “I mean- Don’t have sex with my son. Ever.”

Harry and Draco both clapped their hands over their ears and shook their heads. Harry started to lower his hands when his Father spoke behind him. “Luce, I do believe you have managed to scar them for quite some time. Well done, love. I may--”

“No!” Both boys exclaimed, firmly fixing their hands over their ears yet again and trading horrified looks with each other. Neither wanted or _needed_ to hear that.

“Besides.. it looks like it frigging hurts.” Harry muttered and then gagged as he tasted soap.

“Well. I for one am glad that we have scarred them for life.” Remus shook his head. “I do hope that classes are going well for you two?”

“Of course, Dada. We have another Charms class tomorrow. Flitwick loves your book. It is easy enough for the Muggleborn, but gives the option of advanced lesson for those who were exposed to Magic before Hogwarts. Though, we have lesson with the Hufflepuffs…” Harry muttered abandoning decorum for a moment to grimace and wipe his mouth off on his handkerchief.

“Which means, _Granger_.” Draco spat.

“Now, Draconis…” Remus started. “She has not had the _pleasure_ of growing up in the Wizarding World. Cut the young lady some slack.”

“Dada? Have you even _looked_ at their _Bible_? It says… it… well… it condemns witchcraft, it suggests that people with a same gender partner are no better than animals, it well…”

“What Harrison is having a hard time saying is… it suggests that two men in _that_ way is punishable by death. Death. Muggles are barking mad! You cannot _honestly_ suggest we play nice with a girl who is completely bloody -- gah!” Draco stopped and scraped at his tongue he turned his head slightly and glared at his Professor.

“Really, the girl is a nightmare and mental. She’s accosted us at every turn. We have not overstepped the boundaries you have given us while in public, or in private. However, she makes a snide remark or glares or interjects herself and her thoughts and her _beliefs_ any time she is near us. I honestly swear, if she mentions that bloody - ack- damn it, Father!” Harry snapped and then choked on a froth of bubbles.

“You were given allocution lessons, Harrison. Use them. I shall not have my child falling into barbarous speech.” Severus said. Harry merely folded his arms and glared, doing his best to ignore the awful taste of soap.

“The girl is an ignorant terror. She knows nothing of custom, culture, or dictate or decree. She would not understand our ways and views even if she were given a full course on them. She is deluded, though not yet dangerous. However, I could see her becoming such, if she were to gain a following. She should be watched, such forces are not welcome in our world. You have all heard this, correct?” Harry finished before he wiped at his mouth. He saw pride reflected in his Paddy’s eyes.

“Cousin Salazar could have said it no better. Well done. So, she is a threat. Keep an eye on her then. Tell Severus if it gets bad. And now that your Professor knows, he can keep a better eye on it.”

“Yes Paddy.” Harry answered with a smile.

“Now… you boys promise to behave?” Lucius smirked.

“Yes, Father.”

“Of course, Uncle Lucius.” Harry smiled. 

“Don’t hex the Muggleborn girl, gentlemen.”

“Yes Professor.” 

“And Draco? Harrison may _assist_ you in moving the remainder of your things. I shall have your first doses of dreamless sleep available for you tonight.” Severus said.

“Boys. Remember… Nothing untoward. Don’t think I won’t-”

“Argh! We get it already!” Harry shrieked.

The adults at Malfoy Manor cackled with laughter and made to stand. 

“Love you.” Lucius smiled.

“And you as well, Father. Expect my owl Saturday morning.” Draco smiled sweetly at Harry’s parents. “Lord Black, Consort Black… Good evening.”

“You as well, Heir Malfoy.” Sirius responded. “Love you, pup.”

“I love you both as well. Have a good night.” Harry waved slightly and stepped back from the Floo.

“I will speak to you soon, Luce.” Severus nodded toward his lover and severed the Floo connection before waiting for the reply.

“Boys… Gather the remainder of Draco’s things and retire to your room. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow. Be mindful of lights out.” Severus turned and stalked out of the room.

“Did he just…” Draco stared after the man and shook his head.

“He said “room”. As in singular. Father never says anything he doesn’t mean.” The two boys stared at each other and shook their heads.

“So… wait… that… Your Paddy is gonna be pissed if -- gah!” Draco gave up all pretense of decorum and spat into the fire and scraped at his tongue. “Foul. Absolutely foul… why do they _do_ that? It’s not like we haven’t heard every last one of them swearing at one point or another.”

“You’ve heard Cousin Salazar swearing?” Harry asked.

Draco paused. “Um… not?”

“Whatever, Draco.” Harry glanced around the room. “Do you even have _anything_ in here?”

“Um….” Draco rocked on his heels. “My empty trunk?”

“Well… then get your elf to move it and lets go to bed. It’s eleven. I’m tired. If we don’t show up for breakfast on time, Father will have my head. _No thanks_.” Harry sighed and turned to leave the room. “Coming, Draco?” 

“Of course, Harry.”

**~~..~~..~~..~~**

*06 September 1991*

Draco, Harry and the remainder of the First Year Slytherins filed into the Hall by rank. Draco took his customary place across from Harry and began filling his plate with eggs. He grabbed two pieces of toast and glared as Harry levitated the toast back toward the main platter and replaced it with a scoop of melon and half a bagel. He added lemon marmalade to the bagel and Draco rolled his eyes but took a bite. 

“I’m not helpless you know… Nor am I a _girl_. You don’t always need to take care of me.” Draco frowned at his Betrothed.

“Ooh… Someone woke on the wrong side of his _naughty_ bed this morning.” Blaise smirked.

“F- GAH!” Draco spit out the offensive taste of soap. “Blaise. We have permission.”

“Leave him alone, Zabini.” Harry shook his head. “He just wants his _pancakes _. Tomorrow, love. Tomorrow. I am sure Uncle Severus will have pancakes at the table for you. Blueberries too. Besides, I _like_ taking care of you. That doesn’t make you a girl. Just mine.”__

__Draco smiled and took another bite of his bagel. He raised an eyebrow as Harry levitated a strawberry toward his mouth. Draco gingerly took a bite and moaned as the fruit burst on his tongue. He snatched the berry from the air and shoved the remainder in his mouth. Draco blushed as another berry was levitated toward his face._ _

__“Harrison, love. These are _so_ good. I could just…” Draco moaned again. _ _

__“Could you stop, Heir Malfoy?” Little Burke admonished from the Prefect end of the table. “No one wants to hear you-”_ _

__“I would refrain from finishing that sentence if I were you…” Severus scolded, appearing seemingly from nowhere. “Heir Malfoy. Please refrain from startling the Hufflepuffs. You _do_ have Charms with them next, yes?”_ _

__“Yes, Professor. We do.” Draco swallowed roughly and nodded._ _

__“Burke… The younger.” Severus corrected as both Burke brothers made to stand. “Please escort your charges to their classroom. You are dismissed.”_ _

__Draco turned to Harry as they made their way from the Slytherin table. “I wonder what--”_ _

__“I think Uncle Severus has always moved that quietly. Remember that time at my manor? Paddy nearly jumped a foot… and hexed him on landing.”_ _

__“That was…” Draco shook his head and grinned at the memory. Harry stifled his snicker as he remembered his father growing feathers for a moment. They looked away from each other to prevent bursting out in laughter. It would not befit the Heirs of Houses Black and Malfoy to be seen howling like common idiots over seemingly nothing._ _

__**~~..~~..~~..~~** _ _

__They filed in quietly and took their seats. Harry pulled out his book and set up his parchment and quill without thinking about it, attention more on the book as he flicked through some of the further chapters. He grinned at one of the sketches. It was an accurate drawing for the wand movement. He remembered his Dada breaking it down into steps for him when he was very young showing him _exactly_ what a swish was, as opposed to a stroke, a jab, or a slash._ _

__He could still remember his Dada’s fingers around his wrist, guiding the movement as the wand spat purple sparks and he giggled, since they smelled like grapes and tickled like champagne bubbles bursting. Harry glanced up when Draco nudged his leg with his knee. He straightened in his seat and nodded politely to the charms instructor._ _

__“Welcome to Charms. Now, today we will be working on the levitation charm. The incantation is _wingardium leviosa_. All together now.” Flitwick lifted his wand expectantly. Harry heard Draco suppress a sigh._ _

__“ _Wingardium leviosa._ ” The class chorused. Harry heard Draco snort. Harry kicked him beneath the table._ _

__“Allocution.” Harry grit out. Draco nodded. Harry glanced around the room as the little man went on to the swish and flick. Harry nodded as he watched several of his classmates get the motion but mangle the pronunciation. Mostly the Muggleborns._ _

__He waited for the professor to pass out feathers and then gestured for Draco to go first._ _

__“Wingardium levi-o-sa.” Draco said as he swept his wand through the motion. Harry took a step back and shook his head. Draco tried it again. It failed. Harry saw the frown start to form and stepped behind his Betrothed._ _

__“Easy. You have the incantation right. However, give me your wand hand.” Harry murmured. He placed his hand on Draco’s wrist._ _

__“All right, show me a swish.” Harry said. He let his hand move with Draco’s and shook his head, lips near the other boy’s ear._ _

__“Not quite. You are doing more of a sweep. You are letting it go too long. Swish is shorter. Try again.” Draco moved his hand through the move again, shorter, quicker. Harry made a pleased noise._ _

__“All right, good. Now a flick?” Draco twitched his wand and shook his head._ _

__“I know it’s off.” Draco griped. Harry nodded._ _

__“Relax your wrist. It is not a snap, but not a twitch. It is between the two.” Harry said, remembering his Dada making that distinction too. Draco tried it again. Harry nodded, let go of Draco and stepped back. “Try again. Swish and flick.”_ _

__Draco performed the move flawlessly. Harry grinned and pulled out his own wand. In near sync they cast the spell on their feathers._ _

__“ _Wingardium levi-o-sa._ ” _ _

__The feathers floated up off the table together, both wobbling slightly, but rising steadily. Harry chuckled. Draco flashed a quick smile and then both boys jumped when Flitwick chortled in delight._ _

__“Look here! Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Black have managed to pull it off, at the same time! Well done boys! Ten points to Slytherin!”_ _

__Harry and Draco traded smug looks with each other. Then a voice from further back in the room piped up._ _

__“But… Professor! They cheated. Black was _coaching_ Malfoy. He had his hands on him.”_ _

__“Is this true, boys?” Flitwick asked. Harry nodded._ _

__“He was sweeping and twitching. I’m not sure what exactly would have happened then, so… I made sure his wand movements were right first.”_ _

__“Ah. That would have caused the feather to combust.” Flitwick said with a noticeable wince. Harry and Draco traded sharp looks. “Will you show me what you did, Mr. Black?”_ _

__“Draco?” Harry asked as he cut his spell and let the feather drift down to the table._ _

__“At your service, Heir Black.” Draco said with a smirk. Harry sheathed his wand and stepped behind Draco as he took his wrist._ _

__“All right, show me a jab.” Harry said. Draco went through the move. Harry nodded and squeezed his wrist slightly. “Good. A snap?”_ _

__Draco went through the move. Harry shook his head. “Sharper. Like you are cracking a whip.”_ _

__Harry repeated his instructions, his focus on Draco until Flitwick clapped his hands and beamed. “You had professional instruction, Mr. Black?”_ _

__“Not really, just my Dada working with me when I was younger. He let me handle his wand to get a feel for how it would respond for spells.”_ _

__“According to the British Ministry of Magic that is illegal!”_ _

__“And I am a _French_ Citizen. The instruction also occurred on French Soil. Therefore, _Granger_ , I have done nothing wrong.” Harry turned to face the Hufflepuff. “The French do not punish children for learning the basics. Besides, I never had possession of either of my Paddy or Dada’s wands without their full knowledge and permission. You can’t pry a wand out of either of their hands unless they let you.” Harry smirked at that fact. Draco bit his lip and stifled his snicker._ _

__“As Uncle Lucius was reminded that one day.” Harry drawled. Draco actually chuckled. Harry grinned._ _

__“My Paddy and Uncle Lucius and Uncle Severus were having a practice duel. They hit Paddy with something that _should_ have made him drop his wand. His hand locked down instead. Couldn’t get him to drop it for a half an hour after either.”_ _

__“Don’t remind me. Uncle Severus scowled for a week afterwards.” Draco muttered. The Slytherins snickered and the Hufflepuffs blinked. That was rather cool._ _

__“That does not suprise me at all. Lord Black is a rather formidable duelist. Mr. Black, could I ask you to work with some of the other students in your house?”_ _

__“On movement? Of course, it would be my honour, sir.” Harry said with a proper bow. The little man nodded and turned his attention to the ‘Puffs. Harry went over to Greg and smiled. He nodded. The boy had the motions down, but the feather wasn’t moving._ _

__“Greg. Levi oh sa. You are putting too much stress on the levi.” Harry said. Greg frowned, pursed his lips and tried it again. The feather jumped. Harry nodded and motioned for him to try again. The feather rose in the air.  
“You’ve got it. Well done.”_ _

__“Thanks Harry.” Greg said, eyes glued to the feather. Harry nodded and moved over to Vince. He stepped automatically behind the boy and took his wrist. He walked the other boy through the motions and then stepped back. The feather rose._ _

__Harry traded a brief smile with Pansy and Blaise who both had it. Millie was scowling. Harry shook his head and stepped up to her. He offered a polite bow._ _

__“By your leave?”_ _

__“Of course, Heir Black.” Millie said with a quick smile. Harry stepped behind her and took her wrist. Her problem was on the flick. She was doing more of a snap. He guided her through the motion and then backed away. Her feather rose. Tracy had been watching her partner and Harry work and modified her wand motions. Harry traded a quick grin with the Davis Heiress. Daphne’s feather was already aloft._ _

__Ms Roper on the other hand was looking down and seemed frustrated. Harry waited for her to lift her head. Tears glimmered. “It’s just…”_ _

__“At least you didn’t turn your Dada’s hair pink.” Harry muttered as he ducked a zooming feather. She blinked._ _

__“Huh?”_ _

__“The first time I tried this? I some how mangled the incantation so badly that my Dada’s hair was pink. Paddy nearly broke something laughing. Dada taught me the stinging hex right on the spot.” Harry smirked. Sophie giggled._ _

__“Bet your Paddy wasn’t too happy.”_ _

__“Proud, but yelped.” Harry agreed before he bowed slightly. She dropped a curtsey and Harry stepped to her side._ _

__“Okay, what’s the issue?”_ _

__“It can’t be pronunciation. But.. I don’t think it’s motion either.” Sophie frowned. Harry glanced at her wand, idly noticing the pitting and scratches. He frowned. It was a Legacy wand most likely._ _

__“Show me the motions.” Harry watched. She was right. Her motions were perfect from his knowledge. “Incantation.”_ _

__“See?”_ _

__“Yes. I do. Perhaps the Professor can help?” Harry turned and caught the little man’s attention with a quick wave of his hand. The Professor came over with a small smile. Sophie explained the situation._ _

__“Oh. Hmm. Is the wand yours?”_ _

__“It is now. It was my Mum’s.” Sophie said, clutching the slender stick._ _

__“Ah. Hmm. Show me how you are holding it.” Flitwick instructed. Harry stepped away when Susan Bones grimaced and ducked as a feather exploded. Flitwick spun and extinguished the small fire with a flick of his wand and a quick incantation._ _

__As Harry moved over to Susan and offered a bow, he could hear the Dark Lord’s voice in the back of his mind. ‘Allies, build them early, but always expect them to betray you. A useful convenience only.’_ _

__Harry smiled and easily settled into helping the niece of Amelia Bones, part of the British DMLE. She would make a suitable ally to House Black. He was sure even the Dark Lord would agree._ _

__~~..~~..~~..~~_ _

__Harry and Draco were the first up from the lunch table, both intending to get to their study period early when their escort cleared her throat. Both boys turned to face her. She shook her head and took her luncheon napkin and turned it to a clean square. Draco jerked back as she lifted her hand._ _

__“I think not.” Harry murmured. She blushed and blinked._ _

__“Sorry. He, well, reminds me of my cousin. And it’s just a little smudge.”_ _

__Harry shook his head and brushed the smudge of jam away with his thumb. Draco flushed and looked away. Harry rolled his eyes as the Slytherin girls all cooed… again. However, the sudden stillness in his yearmates warned him something was off. He turned slowly and managed not to startle only due to the way his Father would seemingly appear out of thin air._ _

__“Ah, Mr Black, dear boy. I was hoping you could accompany me to my office for a little chat.” Dumbledore’s blue eyes twinkled. Harry offered a polite bow even as he closed his eyes for a brief second. This was probably nothing, but… it didn’t _feel_ right. And his Dada and Paddy were always telling him to listen to that feeling._ _

__“Of course, Headmaster. Have you informed either my Advocate or my Head of House of this meeting?” Harry asked as he straightened, innocent smile pasted onto his face. He saw something flicker in the blue gaze and dropped his eyes, waiting for the answer with seemingly polite attentiveness._ _

__“Of course. It will only take a moment or two. No need to take anyone away from other duties. Just a pleasant little chat.” Dumbledore said. Harry stepped easily away from the hand._ _

__“Sir? I am Heir to House Black. Either my Advocate or my Head of House is to be present for a meeting between a foreign student or Pureblood student and the Headmaster of this Institution, according to the bylaws of Hogwarts School.” Harry said, quoting the section that the Malfoys and his Paddy had forced him to memorize._ _

__“Of course. Did you… have a preference?”_ _

__“Salazar Malfoy is my Advocate on Record. Contact him please. I will meet with you once he is in the building. Professor Snape is a bit too busy to be pulled away, I would suspect.” Harry said. The Headmaster nodded shortly and strode away. Harry tipped his head to the side. His Father did that move better._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... just so you know... The formatting on this chapter is all kinds of messed up. There is nothing I can do about it. Hopefully, AO3 will fix the problem and I can repost... Until then...


	7. Book One: Chapter Seven~ 06 September 1991 cont/ 31 October 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope that ya'll enjoy this chapter. I think we had fun writing it. There is a definite advance in the story, so that is good.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **I have the whole weekend off, so here is my promise... _DCH will be updated by Thursday, 26 February 2015 by 11:59PM CST_ So... Stay tuned!**

*06 September 1991

Harry schooled his features into his Pureblood Mask and tipped his head slightly when Salazar Malfoy glided through the Floo. The man smiled ever so slightly and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder. The squeeze was brief but welcome. Feeling some of the tension drain from him, Harry gestured for _Mr. Malfoy_ to follow him. 

Neither said a word to the other. Harry was far too conscious of the fact that the portraits were watching their every step. He did notice that the Dark Lord was looking around in seeming admiration at the paintings, the suits of armour, the corridors and the banners and tapestries. Then the Dark Lord broke the silence.

“Harrison?”

“It feels _wrong_.” Harry shifted and shrugged. Salazar sighed.

“What have I told you about shrugging?”

“It shows a lack of manners. Sorry.”

“And apologizing?”

“Weakness.” Harry responded mentally smacking himself upside the head as he passed a Slytherin banner. He reached out and brushed the snake with a smile. He twitched when the serpent turned and hissed at him. He chuckled and shook his head.

“You understood it?” Salazar asked. Harry nodded.

“She’s dusty and would love a good scrubbing. I’ll mention it to a House Elf.” Harry responded, lifting an eyebrow before he remembered that _Cousin Salazar_ wouldn’t admit to being a Parselmouth.

“Fascinating. Quite a gift, Harrison.” Salazar said before they both paused in front of the gargoyle. Harry’s brow furrowed. The man hadn’t given him the password. Harry was about to mention that fact when the stone guardian leapt aside. The Dark Lord stepped onto the stairs in front of Harry and stumbled as the stairs started to move. Harry blinked for a moment. Salazar shook his head. 

“Let’s see what the Headmaster wished to discuss, shall we?” Salazar murmured before he gestured towards the door. Harry nodded and shot a sidelong glance at the older man. He knew that the Dark Lord’s wand was with-in very close reach. It comforted him.

“Ah Mr. Black, Mr. Malfoy, do come in.” The Headmaster said with a small smile that Harry noted did not reach his eyes. That sent a slight chill down his spine. He took the seat he was gestured to, idly noting that the man had not risen to greet either of them. The minute twitch of the Dark Lord’s wand hand disclosed that he’d realised the same thing, and was offended.

“Tea, gentlemen?” Dumbledore asked, gesturing briefly to a tea set that was a lurid green with small yellow lemon drops scattered over all. Harry kept his face smooth and only accepted a cup when the Dark Lord did. He noticed the man’s wand hand twitched slightly, the same way his Father’s did around the rim of his cup. Harry tapped his handle once and didn’t sip until the Dark Lord responded by switching which hand he was drinking with. Harry frowned behind the rim of his cup.

Drinking with the wand hand meant the tea was safe. He wasn’t. He swallowed carefully and shook his head when a lemon sherbert was offered. His throat felt a little funny. He shifted and the Dark Lord briefly rested his wand hand on Harry’s shoulder. Magic tingled and the funny feeling faded.

“Mr Dumbledore, might I ask what this little gathering is about?” Salazar leaned forward, smile pleasant, even as his teal eyes were glacial.

“Of course, dear boys. We so rarely get students from the continent anymore. I was just wondering how Harrison was settling in.” Dumbledore smiled and sipped at his tea.

“I miss Paddy and Dada a bit. But I’m learning so much! I mean, Cousin Salazar? They are using Dada’s book!” Harry blinked. He hadn’t meant to say that. Oh. Not good. Harry casually swapped which hand was holding the saucer as he set down his tea cup. He saw the Dark Lord flick an eye over the way his hands were arranged. His hands shook slightly and he drew a breath and pasted a smile onto his face.

“They are, Harrison? In which class?”

“Charms.” Harry returned, briefly sucking on his upper lip. The Dark Lord nodded, teal eyes flashing to crimson for an instant before he turned his attention back to the Headmaster.

“Really? I had not been aware that Remus published a book. Of course, I can understand him using an alias and all… what with the prejudice in this country against those affected by lycanthropy.” 

Harry stiffened. His shoulders went tense and he let the cup of tea slip from his fingers. He yelped when the tea splashed his robes. Salazar’s wand slid to hand and the tea was vanished along with a cleaning charm. Harry felt another charm slide over him just under the cleaning charm.

“Sorry sir. I can be a bit… clumsy.” Harry murmured. Dumbledore waved it away. Harry sighed. He wasn’t clumsy, but the fact he’d just been able to lie relieved him incredibly. He saw the smile in his Mentor’s eyes and it allowed him to relax a little bit more.

“It’s okay, my boy. I was eleven once too.” Dumbledore folded his hands across his lap and smiled. “I will admit that I brought you here under false pretences.”

The Dark Lord stiffened and his wand dropped smoothly into his palm.

Dumbledore waved a hand grandly through the air. “Not for nefarious purposes, I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, I do not know if you were aware that there should have been another student in Harrison’s year? One Harry Potter.”

“Potter?” The Dark Lord murmured, eye twitching slightly. Harry held himself calm, recognizing that little tic from when Rabastan had mistakenly switched around the Caspian and Black seas while he was teaching in the Dark Lord’s stead. He forced himself to relax into his chair.

“Yes. Mr. Potter should have arrived with Harrison’s class.” 

“Should. Perhaps he got an offer elsewhere? Harrison, after all, _did_ receive an invitation to the Beauxbaton Academe. However, since his Consort wished for Hogwarts, Harrison acquiesced.”

“That may be. I do wonder though, why Black would have named his son the same as his best friend?” Dumbledore flicked his gaze toward Harry’s forehead.

The Dark Lord caught the subtle flick of the Headmaster’s wand attempting to disillusion any glamours on the young boy. He knew that the wand movement was in vain. Harry wore no such concealment.

“Well… Dada always said Mum named me. Said she and Paddy argued over the name. But she wanted Harrison. She got it in the end. It’s not normal for the family… but my middle name is traditional at least.” Harry ducked his head even as he admitted it. Of course, his Father had argued with his Mother over the name. And the argument had been over the fact that there had never been a Harrison in the Prince line… but his mum was stubborn. _Red headed stubborn_ , his Paddy had muttered on more than one occasion. Harry smiled briefly, remembering that fact.

“I see. Well, I do not know where Harry Potter went.” Dumbledore looked directly into Harrison’s eyes over the top of his half-moon spectacles. “But I plan to find out.”

The Dark Lord stood abruptly and nearly tipped over his chair. His wand dropped fully into his palm. “Headmaster Dumbledore! You cannot bring a student into your office and accuse him without a shred of evidence. I should firecall Lord Black’s Solicitor at once! I will not stand for a Pureblood of Harrison’s standing to be subjected to such… such _outlandish_ conjecture and speculation. He’s not this _Harry Potter_.” Salazar spat. “He had the standard Ministry-issued Paternity test you felt _had_ to be administered to all the incoming students. As Head of the Wizengamot, you of all people should know that one cannot fool that test.”

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and slowly took a sip of tea. Harry watched the Dark Lord’s eye twitch again. He remembered exactly what his Paddy had done in a similar situation -- distract the man.

Harry discreetly reached for the Dark Lord’s robes. He tugged once on the silk and took a deep breath. “Cousin Salazar…”

“Yes, Harrison?”

“I’m pretty sure this is where my parents would say, interview over. Not to mention Uncle Severus would have to drag off Paddy.” Harry muttered. His mentor’s eyebrow lifted before he nodded shortly.

“You are correct, Heir Black. This interview is complete, Headmaster.” Salazar Malfoy nodded once and flipped his robes behind him. He took two steps toward the door and turned back to face the Headmaster. “Do not presume that this is the end of this conversation, Dumbledore. I do intend to follow through my threat. May the wrath of House Black and House Malfoy fall squarely on your shoulders. Expect Lord Black’s owl on the ‘morrow.”

Harry took a deep breath and followed his mentor through the heavy oak door. He slipped his hand into the Dark Lord’s free one, knowing contact helped calm his Father when the man was upset. Teal eyes flicked to his face and Harry offered a tentative smile.

“I believe I shall escort you to your Head of House. There are things that need to be discussed.” The smile caused Harry to shiver. He knew that everyone tread carefully around the Dark Lord, even he knew when to be wary, and all his instincts right now were telling him to tread softly and yield to the older man’s demands.

They made their way through the maze of hallways and stopped in front of a portrait of Hector Dagworth-Granger, founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. Harry whispered the password his Father had given to announce his presence. He stepped to the left and allowed the Dark Lord first passage through the narrow doorway.

“Severus Tobias Prince! You will attend me this instant!” The Dark Lord yelled through the chamber. He flicked his wand once behind him and Harry shivered as a Secondary Ward closed the chambers off to everyone save those inside.

Harry sat gingerly in his favourite armchair that came from the Manor. He rolled his eyes as his mentor’s glamour slid off like shed snake skin.

“Impressed, Harrison? I shall teach you sometime.” The Dark Lord turned once again toward the Hallway. 

“Um?”

“Speak plainly, Harrison.”

“How closely watched are--” Harry stopped and glanced at the Floo rather pointedly. The Dark Lord waved a hand. Harry felt the Floo Ward go up. He shook his head and sat back.

Severus stepped into the room, one eyebrow raised as he wiped his hands clean on a towel. “Yes Cous-- ah, forgive me, my Lord.” 

“Have you any idea what that- that _fool_ of a man accused your son of?” The Dark Lord paced the oriental rug he had given Severus as a congratulation gift.

“Seeing as Harrison selected you, my Lord, over myself… I am uncertain as to what has set off your temper.” Severus crossed his arms and leaned carefully against the mantle. Harry studied his father’s posture and read the unease. The man’s wand arm was still free. Usually it was tucked under the other arm.

The Dark Lord spun and stalked toward his Potion’s Master. “He accused us of lying. He all but pointed the finger and called him _Harry Potter_. As if your son could ever be a Potter.” The Dark Lord flicked his wand at the mantle and blasted a vase across the room. He stood calm as the offending vase exploded against the rough dungeon wall.

Severus merely inclined his head and turned slightly, putting his body between the Dark Lord’s temper and where his son sat. He lifted his head.

“He has right to the Potter name and fortune, my Lord. However, he is nothing like James Potter. Nothing. Save, perhaps… loyalty.”

“He attempted to poison _your_ son, Severus…” The Dark Lord raised an artfully sculpted eyebrow.

Severus spun to his son, wand flicking to hand as he began casting. His voice was glacial as he snapped out a question, “What poison?”

The Dark Lord turned toward his young apprentice. He sighed and ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair. 

Harry gulped and then froze. He knew his father would never harm him, but the wand being that close… it made him a bit uneasy. And the Dark Lord had said _poison_. 

“My Lord. What. Poison?” Severus snarled, shooting a look over his shoulder even as his attention was caught by the streaming numbers and symbols that were flowing from the diagnostic spell he had cast.

“Yew.” The Dark Lord stated. He flicked his wand toward the Floo and conjured a stack of ceramic plates. One by one the plates rose in the air and shattered. 

Severus merely flinched as each plate chattered onto the hearth, he took the antidote from the Malfoy elf that had popped in. “Drink, Harry-love. All of it.”

“You do realize I neutralized it as soon as it passed his lips, correct?” The Dark Lord conjured a second stack and proceeded to blast through the pale yellow plates. He absently flicked a shield over Harry and began blasting the stone harder. Shards of ceramic rained throughout the room.

“It _is_ Dumbledore, my Lord.” Severus responded, not bothering to shield himself from the shards. “Besides, being cautious does not harm us any.”

“He. Has. No. Right!” The Dark Lord screamed as his magic vibrated the entire contents of the room. Harry clung to his chair and squeaked. Severus patted his shoulder and then took the empty vial. Harry’s jaw dropped as the piece was hurled into the Floo where it tinkled against the ceramic shards.

“I did not risk everything to pander to that- that- _Half-Blood scum_! He’s vile! And he calls me _evil_?” The Dark Lord raised his left hand. “He will regret the day he touched Harrison. I will kill him myself!”

Power sang through the room. Harry shivered. Something in the magic pulled at him.

“My Lord, be cautious of the wards. If they go off, he _will_ be down here, and that would place Harrison in danger. The old fool cares not for Slytherins. Even if Harrison _is_ the Black Heir.” Severus murmured, lowering his eyes to the floor, keeping his voice soothing.

The Dark Lord sighed deeply and lowered his arm. “You are good counsel, Severus. Why again is Lucius my Second-in-Command?” The Dark Lord’s magic calmed and coiled tighter toward his body. “I think that there shall be some restructuring amongst the ranks. Lucius would have let me destroy the school before he stepped in.”

“I doubt that. Lucius would not place Harrison or Draco at risk. He would have urged caution the same as I.” Severus tipped his head down, “Also, being your Potions Master is reward enough, my Lord. Though an honour, I do not wish to deal with the headache of organizing the ranks. I already must organize my snakes and guide them, subtly towards you and away from the Fool.”

“Of course, Severus.” The Dark Lord stepped toward the plush settee in the corner. “You are always the voice of reason. I need you behind the scenes. A General you are not.” He absently banished shards of ceramic as he sat down and crossed his ankles. “That shall not stop me from requesting your counsel.”

“It is my honour, my Lord.” Severus responded, giving a full bow. Harry felt an eyebrow wing up. He hadn’t seen his Father this formal since the last ball Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius had held.

“Please, Severus. You are amongst _Family_ , are you not?” The Dark Lord smiled. “No need to stand on precedence.”

“Of course. Drinks, Cousin?” Severus asked. Harry blinked and then felt something prickle against his skin. 

“Of course, Consort Malfoy.” The Dark Lord said with a smirk, banishing the plates remnants with a twist of his hand.

Harry took the tea cup his Father floated him and sipped at it, blinking in confusion until a rap on the door had his Father gliding away from him. He shook his head slightly. This was mild in comparison to some of his lessons on subtlety. But it still made him itchy and uncomfortable.

The Dark Lord took a sip of his port and turned his head toward the door. He made no move to secure his glamour. Harry squinted and tipped his head left and right. His mentor had disappeared. Harry could barely make out the slight shimmer that he had been trained to detect in concealment charms. He looked away and took another sip of his tea.

“Ah, Minerva. Oh yes, Head of House meeting. Do forgive me. Harrison’s Advocate brought him to me. He was a bit shaken from being personally interviewed by the Headmaster. I am not surprised. What child of eleven thinks it a good thing to be summoned to the Headmaster’s office?” Severus asked. Harry hunched his shoulders. He twitched and forced himself to relax. He could almost _see_ his mentor glaring.

“Well… I never.” Minerva sighed. “The meeting is at half eight. Head Boy Burke will see to the Slytherins in your stead?”

“Of course, Madam.” Severus returned with a faint sneer. Harry lifted his cup to mask his smile. The woman was… how did Aunt Cissa put it again… ah yes, _prickly_. Of course his Father knew that the prefects and Head Boy would watch over the House while the Head was away. His Father wasn’t an idiot.

“I will see you then, Severus.” Minerva hissed. She nodded once. “Master Black.” 

Harry nodded and watched as the Gryffindor Head of House turned and left the doorway. He set his tea cup back on its saucer then set the entire ensemble down before he began to laugh as the Dark Lord reappeared in his periphery. 

“Something strike you with hilarity, Harrison?” The Dark Lord smirked.

“Yeah. She reminded me of an angry cat.” Harry choked out between gasps of laughter.

“Ah yes, I had forgotten that was her animagus form.” Severus muttered. Harry blinked and slid from the chair, giggling even harder.

“Harrison.” The Dark Lord hissed. “Why don’t you attend to your evening studies? Your Father and I have much to discuss. Your parents will need to be informed about your _meeting_ this evening.”

The mirth vanished and Harry pushed to his feet, flicking his wand to straighten his clothing. He hid his smirk as the Dark Lord nodded slightly in approval. Harry’d been watching _every_ adult pull that move off for years. “Of course, my Lord.”

Harry bowed in the same fashion as his Father had previously. He then glanced to the black clad man for permission to leave. His Father nodded and Harry slipped from the room with a bland expression.

**~~..~~..~~..~~**

*31 October 1991

Harry slid his hand into his betrothed’s and slipped from the line of Slytherin’s headed for Flying Lessons. “Come’on, Draco.” Harry pulled the blond further down the path.

“Harry… We can’t just skip.” Draco huffed and nearly tripped over the hem of his robes as Harry tugged his arm harder.

“I saw funny smoke at the Gamekeeper’s hut.” Harry laughed. “I wanna see what it was.” 

“Funny? Funny how?” Draco asked, glancing around. He kept a close eye on the retreating line of Slytherins.

“Not normal. Cooking fire is white, Floo is green-grey. This was black-purple. What causes that?” Harry muttered. Draco’s head tipped to the side as he considered.

“Potions could, but only an idiot would try and brew stuff with Uncle Sev around. I mean… we know how good he is. Why risk poisoning yourself when there’s a Potions _Master_ in residence?”

“It could be some _exotic_ animal?” Harry sighed. “Can you think of any that would cause that? I hear that he likes to meddle in illegal cross-breeds.”

“And if it is? Your Father would hex us black and blue… and that’s before _my_ Father got ahold of us. It’s also daylight.”

Harry frowned. Draco did have a point. Wandering off while anyone could see them… he sucked on his upper lip and then nodded.

“Tonight then? After the feast? I heard one of the Professors muttering about how he gets…” Harry darted a look around and lowered his voice further, “ _pissed_ on Hallowe’en every year.”

“We will have to bring a look-out. Theo?” Draco contemplated. 

“No good. Theo will be too interested in whatever it is. That and trying to slip him out of his House and away from his Table… not good.”

“What about Pans- no… Blaise!” Draco lit up. “He is the perfect look out. He will be so worried he will get in trouble that we will know _exactly_ when someone is coming.”

“We’ll know well before then. Anything moves and _he’ll_ be hissing at _us_ to move.” Harry responded with a roll of his eyes. Draco merely smirked.

“Bribe him with that Indonesian Tea Uncle Severus brought back on his last little trip? I’m sure Aunt Cissa would owl us some if you asked.”

Draco pulled Harry close and kissed him squarely on the lips. “You, love, are brill! I will owl Mother straight away. Well… that is _after_ we snog some more.”

Harry smiled… and then both young men heard an indignant huff. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. He pecked Draco on the lips and then turned around.

“What can I do for you this fine Samhain, Ms. Granger?” Harry asked, tone polite.

“What are you doing here?” Hermione drew her hands to her hips. “You’re _supposed_ to be on the pitch for Flying Lessons with the Gryffindors. I should tell Madam Hooch. Breaking the rules…”

“And what exactly are you doing then, _Granger_?” Draco sneered. 

“I?” She shifted her weight to one and lifted her chin. “I have a free period. I can be anywhere I like.”

“And so you decided to spy on us?” Harry inquired, eyebrow rising in perfect mimic of his Father and his Mentor. She huffed. Harry shook his head and offered his hand to his betrothed. “Good day, Ms. Granger. Blessed Samhain to thee.”

“You’re a _Barbarian_.” Hermione huffed and turned abruptly. She stalked back toward the castle.

“Well, you sure showed her.” Draco deadpanned and rolled his eyes. “And the correct term would be _Pagan_.”

“Kill them with kindness, Dada always said.” Harry smiled.

“Yeah, and Uncle Severus’ potions.” Draco smirked. 

“Of course, Paddy always suggested just shoving a sock in their mouths.” Harry laughed. “Come on. Maybe we shouldn’t miss all of Lessons. I _do_ so want to attend the Feast this evening. Uncle Sev said that you don’t have to eat anything green or orange. All the sugar you want.”

“What are you waiting for, you _Heathen_?” Draco teased as he pulled Harry by his hand toward the pitch.

**~~..~~..~~..~~**

The Great Hall shone with thousands of floating jack-o-lanterns. Harry couldn’t understand how the Headmaster could honour the muggle version of the Holiday when the vast majority of witches and wizards were practising Pagans. He firmly refused to honour the day for what it was, a feast of remembrance to those gone before. 

“Draco…” Harry whispered as food appeared in the center of the tables. He grabbed for the platter of suckling pig before any of the older years even so much as twitched. He set the portions on both his and Draco’s plates and let the rest of the animal go. He rolled his eyes as Draco already had fistfuls of muggle candy and snickered when he realized they were candy pumpkins.

“I thought you said you weren’t eating anything orange or green.” Harry muttered. Draco glanced down at the candy, shrugged and popped one in his mouth. Harry just shook his head.

“If you get sick from all of that food dye… Well, don’t expect me to hold your hair back.” Harry flicked Draco’s hand under the table and smiled. This was the one day that his Father allowed him to sit next to his betrothed. He was going to take full advantage. Harry twined their fingers together and smiled at Blaise.

He nodded when Blaise passed him an apple and honey soul cake. Harry set the desert aside on the edge of his platter and accepted the second one to set on the small plate that rested in front of his place. Several other Slytherins already had offerings sitting on their Spirit Plates. He glanced over and smiled, a few pieces of candy rested on Draco’s along with an apple.

“So, Harrison… What are your plans for after the Feast?” Millie enquired. “There is supposed to be a small gathering of sorts on the Fifth Year boys floor.

“Draco and I will not be partaking of the _extracurricular_ activities this evening. I do believe we will retire early in honour of the dead.” Harry smiled.

“Of course. It was hasty of me to presume, Heir Black.” Millie nodded and turned toward Pansy.

“Do you-” Blaise started.

“If you even finish that sentence, Heir MacNamara, you shall regret it.” Harry hissed. Blaise dropped his eyes.

“Forgive me for any offense, Heir Black, Heir Malfoy.”

“All is forgiven, this eve’, Heir MacNamara.” Harry nodded and turned toward the remainder of his feast.

Draco swatted Harry’s leg under the table as Harry was finishing the last of his fish. “It’s time…”

“Of course….” Harry stood and folded his napkin over his plate. “Draco. Blaise. Shall we?”

Draco released Harry’s hand and fell into step directly to Harry’s left. Blaise fell to Harry’s right. They quickly crossed the Hall and traversed the entryway and slipped out the front door.

Draco tapped Harry once on the head and turned toward Blaise. Harry rolled his eyes and twisted his own wand, applying a stronger concealment charm over what Draco had cast. He wouldn’t _break_ Draco’s, but the Dark Lord _had_ taught him better.

“I don’t need your charm, Draco.” Blaise chuffed. “They don’t call my mother the Black Widow for nothing… I learned concealment in the womb.” Blaise muttered a clipped Italian phrase under his breath and twisted his wand sideways. The three boys disappeared from view. Harry filed the charm away for later discussion with the Dark Lord, when he had a chance.

Harry led the way toward the Gamekeeper’s Cabin. The black-purple smoke was thicker in the low light of dusk. They crept slowly toward the door and Harry stepped aside as Draco shoved the door open.

“Bloody… Shite.” Harry froze. Draco bumped Harry slightly in the back before stopping. He held a hand up for Blaise to halt. “It’s a-”

“Dragon….” His hand clamped down on Draco’s wrist and he automatically twisted so that Draco was behind him.

“Dragon. It’s a bloody…” Draco breathed. Harry nodded.

“Ridgeback.” Harry responded.

“How can…” Draco trailed off as he inched forward.

“Look at the back. See? Small ridges that give the dragon it’s name.” Harry murmured, keeping an eye on the thing’s head. It hissed. It sounded similar to parseltongue, but garbled. Harry frowned as Draco reached out a hand.

The dragonlet hissed and flapped, snapping. Harry knocked Draco’s hand aside. “Careful. I just remembered. These things have venomous fangs!”

“But it wouldn’t bite me. It’s just a baby.”

“If it’s anything like serpents, babies can’t regulate their venom. This dragonlet would pump you full dose.”

“Don’t be such a bore, Harry. It’s adorable.” Draco cooed. The dragonlet hiccoughed and a small gout of smoke emerged from its mouth.

“Um… guys?” Blaise called as he backed into the room. Harry glanced over his shoulder.

“What?”

“Where’s the dog?”

“Uh…” Draco and Harry traded a look. None of them had seen the boar hound.

“Oh, that’s cute. Wait a second. Is that a real dragonlet?” Blaise asked, inching closer.

“Yes.” Harry responded, looking over his shoulder at Blaise. He jumped when Blaise’s hand rocketed out and knocked Draco’s aside. The dark skinned boy yelped as fangs sunk into his hand.

“Oh shite.” Draco muttered even as Harry hauled him back. Blaise staggered.

“Hospital wing. Now.” Blaise hissed.

“No. Severus.” Harry returned yanking out a handkerchief and wrapping it tightly around the other boy’s wrist. 

“Madam--”

“Potions Master. Sorry about this Blaise but… _wingardium leviosa_.” Harry then grabbed the floating boy and dragged him out of the hut. He heard Draco spelling the door shut before both boys took off at a run for their Head of House.

The scenery flew by as the boys threw decorum to the wind and sprinted toward the Castle door. They ran the shortest route toward the dungeon and slid in front of the Potion Master’s quarters. Harry knew that his Father spent Samhain in his chambers honouring the two women in his life -- the woman he considered his best friend growing up, and Harry’s grandmother, the woman that he looked toward when his own mother could no longer _be_ his mother. Rose Evans.

Harry hissed the password and flicked his wand at the offending wood. “Father! Quick!” Harry didn’t care who overheard him. His friend was dying. “Dragons… Bite…”

“Uncle Severus!” Draco yelled in tandem with his betrothed. The door flew open and both boys stumbled back. Harry watched his Father glare about and muttered a quick _finite incantatum_. Severus scooped the floating child into his arms and hastened into his rooms, leaving the two boys to follow.

“Are either of you harmed?” He snapped over his shoulder as he set Blaise down on the settee and looked closely at the bite.

“Draco’s pride…” Harry sighed and flopped on the other settee. He pulled Draco onto the seat with him. Harry scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Harrison, _what_ do you mean? Dragon?”

“Dragon. As in Norwegian Ridgeback. In the Gamekeeper’s Hut.” Harry closed his eyes.

“Draco Floo call our… Cousin. Harrison? Third shelf from the bottom, all five vials. Green cabinet. _Carviggeo_ is the password. Go.” Severus barked. Both boys scrambled. Severus conjured a basin and poured steaming water from his wand.

Harry ran toward the small cupboard off the sitting room and found the needed supplies. He thrust the vials toward his Father and lowered his eyes to the floor. “I’m-”

“Take over the cloth. These have to be precisely added. Do _not_ dip the cloth until I tell you. Heat draws the venom back.” Severus lectured even as he counted out drops of various vials and swirled the basin with a gesture from his wand. He added the last drop from a miniscule vial and breathed a sigh of relief as the water turned a clouded blue with hints of red. “Saturate the cloth. Submerge it and do not ring it out.”

Harry obeyed, sinking the cloth into the liquid and pulling it out sopping. He laid it over his friend’s hand and darted a look at his Father. “Pressure?”

“No. We don’t want to trap any of it. Now, how in Merlin’s name did this _happen_?”

“I would like to know that as well.” Crimson eyes tracked across the room as their owner stepped from the shadows, Draco on his heels.

“I saw smoke, sir.” Harry sighed as he changed out the cloth. “It was black-purple. We assumed that the Gamekeeper was brewing illegal potions. Uncle Lucius told us that he was a no-good drunk who was kicked out of Hogwarts before he could even finish his Third Form. We were curious, so we snuck away during the Feast to take a peek.” 

Draco stepped forward and nodded. “We concealed ourselves and snuck into the hut. Little did we know there was a dragonlet inside. A _dragonlet_ , Uncle! I have never been so close. It was the size of a small hound. He was just sitting there. I only wanted to pet him… Honest.”

“How did Blaise become involved?” Severus asked, swapping cloths again and tossing the used one aside. It smoked faintly as it hit the stones.

Harry glanced up and glared at Draco.

“What?” Draco huffed. “You know you wanted to touch him too! I am just more adventurous than you!” Draco crossed his arms and sat back down on the settee.

“I _told_ you it was venomous. And yet you still wanted to touch it! Like some idiot Gryffindor.” Harry growled, dropping the used cloth and scurrying to grab more when his Father jerked his head in that direction.

“Well… _Excuse_ me for being curious. I never meant for-” Draco stood back up and sneered.

“Sit back down, Draconis. Your Father will be _very_ upset. You put yourself in danger. You put Harrison in danger. You both did, gentlemen. I am tempted to let Cousin Salazar decide the punishment, because at current, I am far too busy trying to keep your friend from losing his hand.” Severus snapped. Draco dropped onto the seat. He knew that tone. Harry swallowed. That was the last thing he had wanted.

“I find that leaving me to dole out the punishment is a grand idea indeed, Severus….” The Dark Lord drawled. “Harrison. Draconis. I want you to pay close attention to my next words.”

The boys stilled and turned toward the Leader of the Dark. Harry dropped his gaze to the stone floor and the smoking cloth that was stained with black venom. 

“The next two weeks will find you in separate chambers. You shall also sit away from one another during classes. No arguments.” The Dark Lord smiled wider than Harry had seen before. “Am I clear?”

“Yes, my Lord.” Both boys chorused.

“Good. Now, how are we going to disclose the fact that there is a _dragon_ on the premises, without involving the children? Severus, ideas?”

“Let it burn, my Lord. Let. It. Burn.”


	8. Book  One: Chapter Eight~ 06 November 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. He is a 4k chapter to make up for it. I wish that there was a reason.... But I could give a thousand... It doesn't make up for the fact that we neglected to write this chapter sooner. In our defense though, We started writing it in April.
> 
> Enjoy!

***6 November 1991***

Harry smirked as he watched Draco frown at the porridge and then grimace at the blueberries. Harry shrugged and stirred in the small blue spheres and then stuck a spoonful into his mouth. Draco was still blinking sleepily at his plate. Draco never slept well Tuesday nights after their late Astronomy class.

“Draco? Look to your left. No, other.” Harry murmured. He shook his head when Draco’s grey eyes gleamed and his hands flashed out to grab the plate of strawberry and creme crepes. Harry spooned another bite of his breakfast into his mouth to help him maintain decorum. It was too early to be murdered by his intended for laughing at him.

“Why does Draco get crepes?” Blaise folded his arms over his empty plate and huffed. Here I sit… Cereals and toast. No goats milk, no sweets…”

“Blaise? Did your mum fill out the form that came a week before term commenced? She should have let the House Elves know that you only drank goats milk.” Harry shook his head before he spooned another bite of porridge into his mouth. The only thing his Paddy had made certain to forbid him was some of the stronger french cheeses, even though the entire household hated them.

“And just why are you complaining about it, _now_ when you could have corrected the matter in under a week after we started classes?” Draco asked as he licked a strawberry smear off his fork and then ducked his head when Harry muttered “decorum”.

 

Harry lightly rolled his eyes and smiled. “Draco’s mother had to hide his form so he wouldn’t change it. If Draco had his way…”

“I still don’t think it’s fair. Draco is sitting there having _sweets_ and I am eating bland cereals.” Blaise glared. Harry merely nudged his bowl of blueberries across the table towards the darker boy.

“So we’ve been told, Blaise.” Pansy huffed from further down the table. “I for one enjoy cereals. The oat bran is to delish.”

“No one says _delish_ Pansy.” Daphne giggled from her seat next to Blaise. “Wherever did you learn that tripe?”

“I have a cousin in the States. She sent me a glossy that had all kinds of interesting ideas.” Pansy smiled at her room mate. “You should check it out with me sometime.”

“Thanks, Pans… But I will pass for now. I’ve never been much into the gossip columns.” Daphne gestured to Harry for the plate of toast.

“One thing _I_ want to know… why can’t we have honey? It would sweeten this up more than the fruit.” Blaise scooped up a spoonful and allowed it to plop back into the bowl as he glared at it.

“It’s on the table. Just down by the seventh form.” Harry responded, smirking. He watched as Blaise looked down the table. Harry saw the other boy start to nudge his seat mate, and then freeze. Harry followed his gaze and smiled slightly as he realized his Father was glowering down at the Slytherin table. He dipped his head slightly and pushed the plate of toast into Draco’s line of sight.

“Um. Professor Snape doesn’t look happy.”

Harry grimaced and shook his head. “He’s not. I heard that he found alcohol in the Seventh Form’s rooms last night.” 

“Oh. Well then, I can guess just how displeased he is. I don’t think we should attract his attention. At all. The last time he had to deal with something like that, he was in a foul mood when he got home to the Manor.” Draco muttered as his year mates leaned in closer to hear him.

Pansy glanced briefly at the Head Table and then glowered at Harry. “Harrison…. I don’t understand. Why does Draco get special privileges?” 

Harry raised his eyebrow at the young witch and noticed that she was oblivious to the exchange happening at their part of the table.

“Miss Parkinson, Draco does not _get his way_ as you claim. If that was the case, he would eat pancakes every day for breakfast.”

“Professor Snape.” Pansy lowered her head in a mixture of fear and respect. Harry glanced up to check his Father’s eyes and then dipped his head as well. His Professor’s face was bland, but the eyes were hard. The man was _not_ pleased. Harry kept his head down as he pulled the memory of his glance up to the table forward.

Toast, a cup of tea and a bowl of porridge pushed to the side, spoon still sitting in the ceramic dish, unfinished. He sucked on his upper lip. Very not happy. He lifted his head as the Professor spoke.

“If you would like to suggest that the Heir Malfoy is spoiled, do so. I certainly will refrain from interceding when his sire hears such from your lips.” Severus’ mouth quirked into a small smile and Pansy paled.

“Of course not, Consort Malfoy. I would _never_ presume to…”

“Good. Now, class is shortly. Off with you all.” The dark clad man instructed. The first years left like a flurry of startled fry, clearing out in a swirl of black robes and dark grey bags.

Harry coughed slightly, which caught Draco and Blaise’s attention. They both calmed and dropped into an orderly group, the rest of the Slytherin First years doing the same after a few moments. Harry led them towards the Potion’s Lab, face a smooth mask. 

Nodding slightly to Draco, his betrothed stepped forward and dismantled the ward on the door. They slipped in and their year mates got about setting up for a typical class. Harry glided by the desk and smirked before he turned to his and Draco’s normal table.

Harry flipped his book open to a page for analgesic potions and salves. Draco peered over his shoulder and frowned. “Are you sure?”

“That’s what is on Uncle Severus’ desk.” Harry returned with a shrug. He was trying to anticipate exactly what would be required. He knew when his Father was upset, precision helped soothe the man as much as his Uncle Lucius could. And since Lucius wasn’t here, it would be up to the class to do their best to be as close to perfect in brewing as they could.

“May I have your attention for a moment?” Harry asked as he turned to face his House mates. They all straightened.

“Thank you. Our Head of House is going to be in a rather foul mood. The best way Heir Malfoy and I know to keep that from spilling over onto the House is to do our absolute best today. I have a suspicion of what he will set us. Has everyone read up on analgesic salves and potions?”

A murmur of assent went through the class. “Good. Draco?”

“The Consort will expect precision. Count your stirs, count your items, weigh and triple check. Lay out in order listed. Take note of any differences between what is on the board and what is in the book. Go by the board. Thank you all for your time.” Draco sketched a quick bow and went for a cauldron as Harry darted to the sinks, filled a bowl with water and snagged a cloth.

The Slytherin side of the room was clean and set up properly to brew by the time the Gryffindors filed in. Harry and Draco both dipped their heads in respect to the Potions Master that swept in after them.

Harry took up his quill and parchment and waited. He noticed that the man’s hands were behind his back. Harry knew the man would be in full lecture mode just from his posture. Straightening further in his seat he dated his notes on the left and waited.

“Analgesic potions typically are based either in the aloe families or in the family Salicaceae. Both will soothe burns or at least alleviate some of the pain. The willow inner bark contains the main ingredient in muggle aspirin.”

Harry raised his hand. “Master Snape, sir?”

“Yes, Heir Black?”

“Aspirin, I know that Consort Black will occasionally take the stuff. He has said it is incredibly bitter. He also says that it takes longer to act than our potions do. Could you explain why that is?”

“As the Consort Black is often among the Muggle population for his various duties, handling Lord Black’s Muggle-Based Interests, he is forced to use muggle pain relief methods. The tablets are usually coated in a substance that causes the medication to be slowly absorbed in the small intestines. When there is no coating, the tablets properties cause the medication to absorb faster, but leads to a bitter taste. The potions that Wizards ingest come in liquid form and they do not have to go through the usual absorption methods. Because of the delay in the medicine reaching it’s intended target, muggles must bear with the pain longer, while our potions, in liquid form and absorb all the faster into our systems. Our magic also helps push the potion to where it is needed sooner.”

“Thank you, Master Snape for the information.” Harry said before he dipped his head and continued writing. 

Harrison watched his Father nod and continued with his pre-planned lecture. “Those potions derived from aloe families are typically used as topical potions, as ingestion is not recommended. The potion we shall be brewing today is Salicaceae based. The instructions are now before you on the board.” 

The Potions Master flicked his wand and writing appeared on the black slate. Harry began copying it down, not really focusing on what he was seeing until he got to the third ingredient. He stopped and double checked what he had copied.

Potion that will make you feel all kinds of good (if you’re 11)

1 eye of newt  
2 drams of tears from my fallen enemies (preferably 2 or more enemies, the more enemies, the more potent the potion)  
half of a willow tree (after you have kissed your one true love underneath)  
6 spider legs from an alive spider (you must ensure the spider doesn’t die during the brewing process, or your potion will kill you)  
Hair of the one you love (not too much, it can make the potion bitter)  
4 plugs of mushroom sod (the mushrooms must have grown under the full moon, on an odd month, in an even year, on the side of a hill with a 45 degree angle)

Stir in the pattern of the alphabet, taking care to make sure your “Q” and your “R” are correct, shout (clearly) the words to “God Save the Queen” until bright pink (like calamine lotion) let cool and bottle. Leave in a dark moist place for 5 turns of the moon and use under the influence of an annual meteor shower

Harry swallowed, took a deep breath and then raised his hand. “Master Snape, sir?”

“Heir Black?”

“Um. For one, your writing is in pink. For another... I don’t believe that’s Simple Ease, sir.” Harry sucked on his upper lip as the Consort to the Malfoy Lord turned to survey the board. He heard the Gryffindor side of the room stifle a snicker while Slytherin gasped.

Harrison felt his betrothed fingers twine with his and both of them flinched when a hand slammed down on the Potion Master’s desk. Harrison knew they weren’t the only ones. The Longbottom Heir looked ready to cry when the Professor turned around, face thunderous.

“Those little… Fifty points _from_ Gryffindor.” The man seethed. Harry and Draco traded a quick look, and Draco barely tipped his chin down. The tiny vein next to his “uncle’s” nose was twitching. The man was enraged. The lesson had just gone from difficult to walking the edge of a potions knife.

“This is the correct potion, ignore that rubbish. If I find out _exactly_ who jinxed the board they shall serve detention with _me_ until the day they graduate! Get. To. Work!”

Harrison and Draco both grimaced and bent to the task laid out on the board once they’d made fresh copies of the correct recipe. Draco tapped his book and then gestured to his list. Harry nodded. The one on the board called for twice as much ground willow ash as what the book suggested, and half the amount of newt spleen.

“Why?” Draco whispered. Harry looked between the book and the board for a moment and frowned. Something still felt off. He then saw the shift in brewing instructions.

“There. Half water now, half after the spleen. That way we don’t end up with a sludge.” Harry hissed back, tapping the relevant portion.

“Slide pour?”

“Mr. Black, Mr. Malfoy?” Severus purred, voice warning.

“Sorry sir. Heir Malfoy asked me a question.”

“Your question?”

“Sir. Does the second portion of spring water have to be slide poured from a stirrer?”

“It is not required; however, the slide pour technique here will allow for an easier blending of the ash.”

“Thank you for that clarification Master Snape.” Harry managed, dipping his head and returning to their shared cauldron.

“Professor…” Neville Longbottom warbled. Harry stepped on Draco’s toes to help keep his intended from snickering.

“Yes, Mr. Longbottom?”

“The… the ash… is that two grams, sir?”

“Of course it is! Two level grams.”

“The book only says…”

Harrison grimly chopped the willow roots into even strips and kept his head down, already braced for the explosion. Draco was measuring out the ash on the scales, both were doing their best to ignore the pending explosion. It was going to be a long lesson.

~~..~~..~~..~~

 

Harry turned to Draco as they walked into their first Defense class of the day. Harry liked that on Wednesdays the class was split into a lecture before lunch and the practical after study. It gave the students time to research the spells they were learning in class. He gestured for Draco to enter the classroom first. They did not have assigned seats in Professor Quirrell’s class. Draco did like to sit in the front. He felt that they learned more being closer to the source. Harry thought this was a load of rubbish, since Quirrell wandered the room most of the Lecture period.

They took their seats at the front of the class, Blaise and Theo in the desk across the aisle. Harry liked that Quirrell let the Houses mingle in his room. They also had the Ravenclaws in Transfiguration, however, McGonagall kept the two groups separate. Harry waved slightly to Theo and turned to pull his book from his satchel. They were a few months into classes at Hogwarts and Harry found that he loved the day to day of the castle. Classes were hard, but the instruction was varied from Professor to Professor, something that Harry did not have under tuition. He enjoyed the instruction the Dark Lord procured him, however, he had no control over the tutelage. 

“What are we going to learn today?” Draco leaned over his own book and whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Dunno. I know Quirrell said we were in for a real treat today. I hope we are going to learn some offensive magicks today. I am getting tired of _Expelliarmus_. It’s great if I want to knock things out of Goyle’s hands, but does me no good in a real fight, you know?” Harry whispered back.

The door slammed shut and the students sat upright in their chairs, stock still as Professor Quirrell stalked to the front of the room. Harry plastered on a brilliant smile and folded his hands gently on the book in front of him. He nudged Draco with his foot to copy his action. Draco turned toward Harry and smirked. The lackadaisical look on his face prominent as Quirrell turned to face the class. 

“Mr Malfoy.” Quirrell intoned. “Do you wish to be here? Logic would dictate that you should need to pay attention in this class, what with whom your _Father_ is.”

“Yes, Professor.” Draco sat up straight in his chair and sighed. Harry figured that Lucius would get an owl over that behaviour. He smiled slyly at his betrothed and putted his knee under the table. 

Harry straighten his parchment and quill. Quirrell didn’t mess around. He usually dove straight into his lecture period. Today, Harry was not disappointed.

“This morning we are learning a new spell. _Petrificus totalus_ This spell is helpful in placing a person or _thing_ in a full body bind. They will still have normal respirations and heart rate, they will also be able to move their eyes. Their limbs will be locked onto the sides of their body.” Quirrell paced up and down the center aisle, pausing where needed to check students writings. “Mr Boot, I do believe that the drawing of Professor McGonagall would be better suited _not_ lying on the floor under this spell.”

The class chuckled under their breaths as Quirrell made his way to Harry’s side of the table. Harry was absorbed in jotting down the medical uses of the spell and didn’t notice that Quirrell’s hand was hovering dangerously above his shoulder. Harry turned toward Draco as the hand dropped onto his right shoulder. Harry felt Professor Quirrell’s hot breath ghost over the shell of his ear. 

“Excuse me, Professor.” Draco derided. “I do believe that there is a policy against touching students?”

Draco pushed the hand off Harry. “I can defend myself.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Well, I didn’t see you defending yourself.” Draco hissed. “Besides,” Draco narrowed his eyes at Quirrell’s back. “it makes me feel like I am the man in this relationship.”

“You are a total _arse_.” Harry whispered as he lightly shoved his best friend. “There is no _man_ or _woman_ in this relationship. Besides, how would the Consort take it if you called him a girl?”

“I am sure that he would not be very happy. But, you do see that he needs to stop, right?” Draco turned toward Harry and whispered. “It’s all kinds of creepy.”

Harry shuttered. “Draco. Don’t let your Father hear you talk like that. It’s all very _common_.”

“We should pay attention. I do not want you serving detention with that… that _thing_.” Draco spat. He turned toward the board and copied the notes onto his parchment.

“Fine. After class we talk to our parents. It is the only proper thing to do. We’re eleven. I am not taking on a professor, or doing anything heroic. Not as a First Year… Not _ever_ if I can help it.” Harry sighed and flipped a few pages in his Defence book. “I wish this book wasn’t so boring. Merlin, I wish this class wasn’t so boring.”

Draco gasped and dropped his quill as he clutched his chest. “You- You…” Draco turned toward Harry and narrowed his eyes. 

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. He shoved his betrothed slightly, and chuckled. “Get over it, love.”

Stiffening when a touch brushed along his back, Harry turned and realized that the Professor was once more hovering at his side.

“Medicinal uses? Very good Mr. Black. _Petrificus totalis_ is often used in medical situations where the overall injury level of the patient is uncertain. It prevents further damage from being inflicted if a Healer or Mediwitch must move a person before fully detailed scans can be performed. This is particularly useful in spinal or neck injuries.”

Harry nodded and wrote down the Professor’s words.

Professor Quirrel turned away from Harry and walked toward the other side of the room, his hands clenched together behind his back. “Now, does anyone else have an idea as to when _Petrificus totalis_ should be performed?”

Harry glanced around the room at the mix of Ravenclaw and Slytherin students. He saw Lisa Turpin raise her hand.

“Miss Turpin?” Professor Quirrel paused in his pacing. 

“It can be used to bind a criminal in an Auror chase.” Lisa stated.

“Very good, Miss Turpin. Anyone else?” Quirrel raised an eyebrow. He turned toward Blaise. “Mr Zabini, do you have anything you would like to add to the conversation?’

Blaise looked up from his parchment. “Not particularly, but full body binds can be used to subdue hysterical people and prevent them from hurting themselves further.” 

Harry heard the dismissive tone in Blaise’s voice. Harry frowned and raised a hand, “It can also be used in cases where a person is a danger to others and must be moved swiftly without contact between either the person that is a danger and those who could be placed in danger.”

Draco merely looked at Harry. Harry shrugged slightly and shook his head. He wasn’t going to get into that in class.

“Mr Black is correct. Though it will not work on various creature types.”

“Of course creatures such as Merpeople and Vampires would be immune.” Draco waved a hand and rolled his eyes. Draco covered his mouth abruptly and gasped.

“No, Mr Malfoy, do continue with that train of thought.” Professor Quirrel motioned, trying to be encouraging.

“Well... if I recall my brief classifications discussions with my betrothed’s Dada… Merpeople and Vampires could be classed as “cold blooded” seeing as how they do not maintain their own body temperature, the way humans and most other creatures do. Something about the lack of regulation might have something to do with the way the spell more or less… bounces off?”

“Correct. Now, your homework for this evening is 28 centimeters of parchment on the uses of _Petrificus totalis_ on creatures. After luncheon, we will be using the spell on each other to gauge the effects of different power levels in the spell. Be sure to use your Study Period to practise the incantation. _With your practise sticks, not your wands._. You are dismissed.”

Harry and Draco gathered their books and parchment and loaded their carrying bags. Harry smiled at Draco as they left the class and headed toward the dungeons instead of the Great Hall.

~~..~~..~~..~~

Harry swallowed as he glanced at his Father, who was still pacing in some degree of agitation. Harry shot a look at his intended and arched an eyebrow. Draco nodded once. Harry refrained from sighing and dropped to one knee before the hearth. He tossed in a pinch of floo powder and called out his destination within Wolf’s Den.

“Hello Pup!” Sirius called with a grin. His Dada waved listlessly from the couch and shoved a piece of chocolate into his mouth. Harry mentally did the calculations that he’d grown up with and realized that the full moon had been on the 23rd. He frowned. Whatever was affecting his Dada wasn’t the furry little problem.

“Hey Paddy. Can you and Dada come through? Draco is insisting I need to talk to you.” Harry sucked on his lip even as his Dada crammed the last of the chocolate into his mouth and nodded. Harry stepped aside and Severus paused as the floo flared green.

Harry shrugged when his Paddy raised an eyebrow after giving him a tight hug. “Draco will explain. He wants his Mum and Father here too.”

The three parents waited until the Malfoys were in the room. A Black House Elf popped in with tea and the adults settled into chairs and sofas, eyebrows raising subtly as Draco slipped off the sofa and moved around the low table to stand before the hearth in the manner that he’d learned at his Father’s heels.

“Thank you, I know it’s short notice. However, I refuse to stand for it a moment more. That… that… cold blooded creep keeps putting his hands on _my_ betrothed!”

“Harrison?” That canem from three different voices.

“It’s just… Quirrel.”

“Professor Quirrel, Harrison. And what do you mean by that? Explain.”

“Professor Quirrel puts his hand on my shoulder or leans over our table, or… well… today…” Harry squirmed and sucked on his lip. 

“What did he do? What did I miss?” Draco demanded, silvery eyes narrowing.

“I felt his fingers brush up my back, like along my spine. It felt… weird.”

Twin snarls broke from his Paddy and Dada’s throats. Harry’s eyes widened. Suddenly his Father’s hands were gently resting on his shoulders as black cloth took up his entire vision. “Has he done anything more? Anything you dislike or are uncomfortable with?”

“I… I don’t…” Harry trailed off and shrugged.

“Harry doesn’t like him hovering. And he always hovers. It’s creepy.” Draco said. Severus sighed and scooped his son up, depositing the boy onto his lap as he settled onto the sofa. Draco huffed when Lord Black and Consort Black settled on either side of Severus.

Draco gasped as a dark figure stepped from the Floo. He stood back as the Dark Lord stalked across the room and knelt in front of the settee, placing his hands on Harry’s tear-streaked face.

“Harrison?” Marvolo whispered. “Are you-” He glanced up at Severus.

“No, My Lord.” Severus shook his head.

“Harry…” Marvolo kissed the dark haired boy on the top of his head and stood. He began pacing back and forth in front of the hearth. “One of you has three seconds to start talking or I _will_ practise _cruciatus_ today.”

“Quirrel is creepy. He keeps… touching Harry.” Draco blurted out. The Dark Lord twisted around to look at the Malfoy Scion.

“Explain.”

“Every time we are in class… Quirrel puts his hand on his shoulder, today he touched his back. I’m concerned since Harry twitches every time he does it. Your leg shakes, Harry. Like that time we both got sick with pixy pox, remember?”

Harry made a surprised noise as his Father’s arms tightened around him for a moment before relaxing. “Those muscle spasms were horrific.”

“Well, his leg is shaking like that every time. I’m not comfortable with him.”

“Dragon, does he touch any of the other students?” Narcissa asked, the look in her eyes making Harry think of Moony right before he transformed. He shuddered.

“No. He walks around the room with his hands behind his back. It’s only me.” Harry managed even as his Dada slipped a handkerchief into his hands and he wiped at his face.

“Husband?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“I believe an investigation should be launched.” Narcissa murmured. Lucius bowed to his wife’s will.

“Seeing as how Harrison is involved, I believe Lucius and I should undertake the investigation. Boys? We will need your outer robes and your ties, as well as your bags. You will remain here for the practical portion of Defense today. I shall instruct the pair of you myself to make up for the absence.”

Draco and Harry both blinked at the Dark Lord, but started removing outer robe and ties without question.

“Yes, sir.”

“Severus, we require some of your polyjuice stores… and a hair from both Draconis and Harrison.”

Harry slid off his Father’s lap as the man gained his feet and swept from the room. Frowning for a moment, he shrugged and plucked a hair off his head. He held it until his Father returned with a pair of flasks.

“Who is going as whom?”

“Draco, a hair please?”

“Yes, Father.” Draco responded, plucking one loose and then dropping it into the potion.

Harry followed his intended’s motions and added his hair to the potion that his mentor held. A pair of Malfoy elves popped in with two Hogwarts Uniforms and shoes. The two men drank.

“We await your pronouncement, my Lord, love.” Severus responded as Narcissa looked politely away, even as Harry conjured a screen with a flick of his wand.

“Of course, Severus.” Both men responded. Harry blinked at hearing his own voice. It sounded… weird.


	9. Book  One: Chapter Nine~ 06 November 1991 Cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. Words cannot.... Well, let's let this new chapter speak for itself.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning :Discussion of sexual abuse of a minor by an authority figure**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **********

The Dark Lord led Lucius to the correct table and gestured with his right hand. The other man sank into the chair and arched an eyebrow. The Dark Lord allowed himself a brief roll of his eyes.

“Harrison’s signature is only over this table.” The man murmured as he dug out Harrison’s book and flipped to the ribbon marker. He skimmed over the lesson and was pleased to note that Lucius was copying him. He deliberately reached out and twined his free hand with Lucius’, ignoring the way the man twitched.

“Granger.”

Lucius relaxed and looked up, grey eyes narrowing as the bushy haired mudblood glared back as she flounced into the room and dropped her bag onto the floor.

“The pair of you disgust me. Clingy and… just revolting.” 

The Dark Lord blinked and lifted an eyebrow. He could understand why his protege was so aggravated by the girl, and why the Malfoy Scion was ready to hex the little bitch senseless. He smirked and turned towards his second in command. A flick of fingers had Lucius dipping his head in acquiescence.

He slid Harrison’s fingers into Draco’s hair and tugged the other man closer. He caught the slight widening of grey eyes before their lips met. The Dark Lord did not bother to keep the kiss chaste. He used his years of experience and only pulled back when Lucius moaned and tried to follow his retreating tongue.

“Oh my God! The pair of you are sick!”

Draco appeared flustered and shifted uncomfortably in his seat while Harry turned and allowed a chilling grin to flow across his face. “We are doing nothing that is not permitted by our parents, Granger. The contract dictates our movements and exactly how far we are allowed to go. However, you have come into a world in which you do not know the parameters of what is permitted. You are judging based on a set of social mores that are not _ours_. We do not worship your deity. We do not follow your rules. Here it is perfectly acceptable to have multiple partners. It is also acceptable, in some parts of the wizarding world for those with creature blood to marry and procreate.”

Granger spluttered and was red with indignation.

“Ms. Granger, perhaps I should point out, my betrothed has three parents. This dictates that at least one if not two are bisexual, as in they like both male and female sexual partners. My Fathers are at minimum bisexual, although they are married to each other. I know this because I was born of a surrogate mother.” He took petty amusement in the fact her face scrunched up in disgust. “It has been that way for _centuries_ here. Kindly keep _your_ backward views to yourself.” The Dark Lord turned back to the text and shot a sideways glance at his second in command, who was dragging his hands through his son’s hair in an attempt to straighten the damage Harrison’s fingers had done.

Granger turned back to her table and huffed loudly. The Dark Lord rolled his eyes and nudged Lucius. “Do your best to pay attention in this class. I don’t know what that man will be up to, but it is best to keep alert and focused.”

At that precise moment the door in the back of the classroom swung open. In walked the very man that Harry had been complaining about. The Dark Lord subtly studied the Professor. He _had_ heard of Quirrell before. At one point in time he was recommended for the ranks. The Dark Lord was silently happy with turning him down. He went still as Quirrell walked by the pair. His hand brushed over the back of ‘Harry’s’ chair and Quirrell’s fingers teased the collar of his school robes. Goose flesh broke out along the back of his neck. The Dark Lord felt a hand on his leg and paused. He closed his eyes and allowed Lucius’ touch to ground him. It was smart of his Second in Command to use something that would be second nature to Draco to calm him while he was in his protege’s body.

Lucius traded a quick sign with his Lord and pursed his lips as Quirrell clapped his hands. The other students got to their feet, so the pair followed and separated to opposite sides of the room. They waited for the instruction to be given and the Dark Lord forced himself not to grind Harrison’s teeth as he watched various attempts at spells be uttered and miscast into the ceiling, floor, or walls.

As a properly cast petrificus sped towards him, he twisted aside and allowed the wayward jet of light to impact Granger, who stood to his left. The girl toppled soundlessly to the floor. He and Lucius traded amused looks and then started to cast the spell at one another with their aims just slightly askew. The spell only brushed the edges of their robes, stiffening the fabric and making movement difficult. He grimaced as one of the cast from another person snagged a pant leg and caused the fabric to go rigid. 

The next cast that hit him was dead on, not from Lucius and at an adult’s strength. The Dark Lord forced himself to let the spell cause him to fall to his side. He saw Lucius tense in his son’s skin as the Professor swept up and knelt next to him. Incapable of showing a reaction due to the fact he was petrified, he seethed as fingers brushed along the front of his robes and over his shirt. As the fingers drifted lower he raged internally and forced himself to remain still.

“Professor, Granger’s down.” Lucius called and the fingers paused just above the waist of his trousers. He heard the _finite_ and scrambled up and back from the man, rage shoved firmly behind shields that were unbreakable. Only the fact that there were children present and an Unforgivable would bring the Old Fool running kept the spell from his lips.

The Dark Lord glanced at his Second and dipped his head once, green eyes flashing red for an instant as his rage over-rode even the polyjuice potion. The look in those grey eyes promised a slow death and the slight dip of the Malfoy Lord’s head ensured that no one would ever locate the body once they were finished.

“Professor, Sir.” Lucius piped up. “I think it would be best if I took Harrison to the Mediwitch. He looks a little peaked. I think that my petrificus was too strong.”

Quirrell waved the boy away, his body still bent over Granger in an attempt to remove what the Dark Lord assumed were spells from the _entirety_ of the Slytherin class. He pushed up from the floor, scowled at Lucius for not attempting to assist him and flicked his fingers twice. Once to gather their books into their bags and a second to levitate the bags to them. He narrowed his eyes at Lucius further. 

Lucius snagged both bags with one hand and wrapped the free hand around his Lord’s shoulders and _dragged_ the man from the room. He ignored the fulminating glare from his Lord.

“No one was paying any attention, Lucius.” The Dark Lord hissed. “They were too busy poking fun at the Granger bint. She deserved it too. I have never seen someone as _horrible_ as her.”

“Harrison, your _Father_ would be disappointed in you.” Lucius hissed in return before he swung them both towards the dungeons. He handed the Dark Lord one of the bags and the two seeming children made their way back to the Potion Master’s Quarters.

“You realize, _Draco, love_ that you are going to have to run interference with our Head of House for not taking me to see the Mediwitch.” The Dark Lord returned as they started down the stairs.

“Leave _Uncle_ Severus to me, love.” Lucius smiled as they rounded the corner. He tapped twice on the door with Draco’s wand and stood back.

The door swung open and the Dark Lord pulled his Second into the room. “Lucius. I swear to Merlin and all of creation.” He paced back and forth in front of his Potions Master’s fireplace. He watched the actual Draco and Harrison trade wide eyed looks and then flicked Harrison’s wand to conjure a stack of plates. “My wand, Severus?”

The Potions Master passed across the glamoured stick of yew and he waited for Lucius to retrieve his own wand from his wife and cast the shields over the boys and Narcissa before they began blasting plates in tandem.

Harrison only stared at the destruction and shuddered. He hoped he never looked that mad… ever. He looked rather… terrifying. Of course, it didn’t help that it was the Dark Lord’s eyes staring out of his face. He felt Draco swallow and shuffle closer to him.

“This is bad.” Draco breathed. Harry merely nodded. He risked a glance at his parents and felt his stomach flip. His Dada looked murderous. His Father was conjuring yet another stack of plates for his Lord and Uncle Lucius to destroy. His Paddy was calm. It was _that_ reaction that terrified him most of all. His Paddy screamed, yelled, threw things, cursed a streak in four languages… he was never just standing there, waiting.

“You may wish to change clothing, or the robes will be ruined, my Lord. Lucius.” Severus murmured. He flinched when both paused and swapped clothing with simple flicks of their wands. The clothing the Dark Lord had been wearing incinerated where it lay. Remus snarled and Sirius looked even grimmer.

The Dark Lord’s counter went off and slowly the two adults morphed back into their own forms. “Remus, Severus, Siri… I need to speak with the three of you. _In private_.”

The bell that signaled class changes pealed twice. Severus pursed his lips but nodded. He summoned a house elf and made certain that the robes were correct before he passed them to both his son and Draco.

“Also, Harrison, Draconis? The pair of you kissed while in Defense. You also told off Granger, Harrison. Suggested that her mores are not the Wizarding World’s.” Lucius said quickly. The two boys nodded, sheathed their wands and snagged their satchels before they headed for the door and their next class. 

Once the door swung closed behind the boys, Narcissa cast the locking spell and fixed her husband with a glare. “Lucius?”

“I feel that it is best that our Lord answer that question as I am not entirely sure myself.” Lucius sat in the settee by Severus’ favourite chair and flicked his wand once to clean all of the debris their plate smashing made.

Severus sank into his chair as Remus and Sirius took the remaining two spots next to Lucius. Narcissa sat gingerly on the arm of Severus’ chair. He glared at the witch, his eyes narrowing as if she would break her seat at a moments notice. 

“Severus, whatever it is, Lucius already knows. You won’t harm me. However, I also do not wish you to try and hex my cousin, no matter what is said.”

“We are no longer in school, Cissa.” Severus grated out as he pulled the witch onto his lap. Narcissa merely raised a brow.

Sirius laughed from across the short expanse. “Cissa, love… You should know better than to make your _lover_ mad. Oh… and also that sitting on the arm of his chair is punishable by death.”

“Only you, mutt.” Severus sneered. Remus placed a hand on his husband’s arm and shook his head slightly. The tension level rose again as every person turned his or her attention to the still form of the waiting Dark Lord.

“As glad as I am that the five of you get along…. It has been brought to my _intimate_ attention that there is a real problem here.” The Dark Lord cleared his throat and flicked a finger toward the blank wall behind himself and Lucius. “This is a memory from Harrison’s practical this afternoon.” 

The memory started with the Dark Lord and Lucius standing and splitting up to work on casting. The Dark Lord merely watched those watching. He ignored the snicker from Black as Granger toppled and tensed, wand at the ready as Quirrell’s _petrificus_ slammed into the image of Harrison’s form.

“That was full strength! That would have left the cub puking when he came out of it!” Remus barked, eyes narrowing. The memory paused.

“You are correct. I acted unstable on my feet, falsified disorientation. Harrison would have been ill if he’d been hit with that. Continue watching.” The Dark Lord released the memory and fingered his wand. He tightened the viewing so that it focused only on Harrison’s still form. The Dark Lord silently cast a locking charm on the outer door that only _he_ could open. He also charmed the Floo to not accept travelers or messages just for good measure. He braced himself for what he _knew_ would be magical backlash of the strongest kind, and allowed the recording to continue playing.

Glass shattered, splintering into lethal shards as Narcissa’s eyes narrowed and a hiss that was almost a perfect parseltongue curse left her lips. The roar of magic from the three men that had not been in the room with Lucius tore at his robes and shifted heavy pieces of furniture from their places.

Lamp oil flamed into life and the Dark Lord traded a look with Lucius, absently trying to figure out who was fueling the fiery reaction. He turned his head and met the dark gaze of the Potions Master and understood. The man’s eyes were livid in an otherwise still face. The snarl torn from a throat had his gaze jumping to the werewolf only to find that his Second and the Wolf were both pinning the Black Lord in place and his gaze was feral.

A muttered petrificus from Lucius stilled Sirius and sent him to the floor. The Dark Lord pointed his wand at Severus and the man paused and let his wand drop to the stones with a clatter. He nodded and summoned the slender stick and tucked it into his robe pocket.

“Draco was correct. Quirrell is a problem. The question becomes… what do we do about it?”

“That _bastard_ laid hands on my cub.” Sirius snarled. Remus merely rumbled in agreement, and Severus flinched at the noise… which should not have come from a human throat.

“Can we afford to kill him?” Severus asked, face carefully blank, even as his eyes burned.

“He’s _your_ son too, Snape!” Remus snarled, eyes gleaming gold.

“I am aware, Wolf. But, we must _think_ about this. If we kill him, what repercussions will we face later?”

“He will _never_ lay a hand on Harrison again.” The Dark Lord murmured. 

“Gentlemen…” Narcissa began.

“Repercussions, my Lord. Not benefits.” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Gentlemen!” Narcissa raised her voice over the murmuring. Every man politely gave her their attention.

“But he needs to-” Sirius mumbled.

“Shut it, Mutt. The Lady is _speaking_.” Severus snarled. Sirius only glared but dipped his head to give his cousin the floor.

“I am just as upset as you are at the situation. But cooler heads _need_ to prevail.” Narcissa sighed. “Think about it, if you kill him…”

“Dumbledore will just find someone else as incompetent, or worse- _vile_ as he is.” Remus smiled. “So, what do you propose?”

“We remove that _filth_ from the school at the first opportunity, and a person with the proper credentials… who is not _publically_ tied to me, submits his or her name for consideration, while I make certain no one _else_ does. Also, there should be wards that _prevent_ that sort of …” The Dark Lord twitched and didn’t finish his sentence.

“So, Remus… Do you have any plans for the next, oh… let’s say six or seven years?” Lucius smirked. Severus huffed.

“Don’t even start, _Black_. If it’s for Harrison, I can tolerate the Wolf. He is one of _my_ Snakes.”

Eyebrows rose around the room. Severus shrugged. “It’s what I will have to say to the Old Fool.”

“True enough.” Remus responded even as he held his mate firmly in his seat.

“Now… how shall we lure away that paedophile?” Narcissa asked as she leaned against Severus’ restraining arm.

“It may be best, Cissa-love, Luc… if I weren’t here for this. If I can truly deny any knowledge…” Severus trailed off and the others nodded. “I also have classes.”

“Very well. You may go, Severus. Do not touch Quirrell.” The Dark Lord murmured a spell or three under his breath and everyone stood. Once the extra people were absent from his rooms, Severus turned towards the door and swept off to his next class, rage firmly banked behind mental shields.

*******

Severus stalked through the corridors, idly noting the students that dipped their heads in respect and those that skittered out of his way. He blinked and paused for a moment as he observed Tynan Rookwood, Fourth Year, and of his House flinch as Quirrell stepped by him. Severus squared his shoulders and made a small motion that his Serpent picked up on. The child came to him without question and followed him into an empty classroom.

Mr. Rookwood. Is there anything you wish to inform me of?”

“Sir… I…” Teeth drove into the boy’s bottom lip, a sure sign of nervousness. Blue eyes darted to the door and then away. Severus leaned back against the wall, not quite blocking the door, but also placing himself between the child and the exit. He deliberately drew his wand and swished it through several advanced privacy, anti-eavesdropping and silencing spells.

“Sir…”

“On my honour, Mr. Rookwood, one Serpent to another, I swear it on _our_ House.”

“Professor Quirrell…” The boy shuddered and clutched at an arm. “He’s _creepy_.”

“How do you mean?” There was no judgement in his voice, only bland inquiry.

“He watches me. He walks behind me and… touches the back of my neck, my shoulder. It makes me feel weird. I do not like it.”

“Have you informed anyone else of this?”

“No, sir. I --”

“Tynan. You are _not_ imagining things. I cannot tell you who… but you are _not_ alone.”

“Can you stop it?”

“I shall do my best. I swear it to you. Come to me if he does it again. Or anything else. I shall have a House Meeting tonight. Before curfew, entire House. Tell one of the Prefects.They shall see it gets through the House.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, Professor.”

“Here is your pass, Tynan. Keep with your Housemates until this is resolved. We stand together.”

“Together.” The child murmured before he slipped from the room. Severus grimaced and frowned. Harrison was not an isolated incident. And he hated it for the fact he was relieved in some small measure. He pulled his wand from his robe and rolled up his left sleeve.

A press of wand to tattoo with a murmured _morsmorde_ alerted his Lord he needed to speak with him, as soon as was possible for the pair of them. He then pushed off the wall, dragged his sleeves back down, and continued on to his class.

*******

Severus had managed to grab Lucius’ attention for a few seconds before dinner to pass on his suspicions. Lucius had promised to get the information to their Lord. Severus now sat, forcing himself to swallow a mouthful of stew as the man he wanted to eviscerate sat next to him. He barely refrained from tearing his arm from Quirrell’s grasp as the man laid a hand on his arm to get his attention.

“Yes, Quirrell?” Severus growled, eyebrow arching.

“P--professor. I was w--wondering if p--perhaps you w--would wish to see the b--boggart I w--will be using for the Third Y--years?”

“No. I happen to have a House Meeting that I must attend. Good evening. Professor.” Severus responded as he pushed to his feet, appetite all but obliterated by the fact he had to sit next to a man that had laid hands on _his_ son. Severus closed his eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath. He willed himself not to reach for his wand and kill him then and there. Only his Lord’s command held his hand.

Severus strode by the Slytherin table. “House Meeting in ten.” He spoke curtly to the Prefects and continued from the Hall.

Severus watched the students array themselves before the fireplace, he ignored the minor squabbles that broke out over seating arrangements, knowing some of it was posturing and rank sorting, so he allowed it. Once the older Years were settled he nodded to the Head Boy who ducked into the corridors that held the First Year Boys, while one of the other female Prefects did the same for the girls.

The First Years settled onto the floor without question, Harrison and Draco both glaring a space open on a chair, supplanting the Third Year that had won the seat only moments before. Severus suppressed a smirk, understanding that being Black’s son was what made the child move… not the fact that Draco was seen as _his_ child.

“I have called you all here for a reason. A predator stalks Hogwarts.” Severus delivered the line and looked to the older Years first. He saw comprehension flicker in the gazes of several of those he knew to have been Muggle Raised. He dipped his head. “As the suspicion is that this… person… is part of the faculty… I am instituting a policy that hasn’t been put into place in over two hundred years. No student shall attend a meeting with _any_ faculty member unless an older student, or another member of said faculty… or guardian is there.”

“Professor? Does this include detentions?” Tynan asked, biting his lip.

“Correct, Mr. Rookwood. Though it is a mark against the House, if one member lands himself or herself in detention… for the good of us all… one other should also land himself in detention with him or her.” 

The older students who hadn’t been understanding immediately were all now wearing understanding grimaces. Several were parchment pale, which made Severus take closer looks at them and mentally set them aside to approach later.

“I will also be included in that list. No student, even of my own House, shall meet with me alone. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Professor.”

Severus looked to both Draco and Harry. He saw the question hidden in his son’s eyes and tipped his head slightly. Harry nodded back and slipped his fingers between Draco’s own. Draco’s eyes were narrowed and the frown was off his face, but reflected in his gaze.

“A reminder. My office is open to any of you, if you should need to speak to me, in pairs or higher numbers as needed. Any questions?”

“Professor? Is it more than just allegations?” The Head Boy asked. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Not officially. At the moment, this is only _in House_.” The older Years bristled. He watched them look down at the younger Years in front of them, several glancing at where Draco sat shaking in the chair next to Harrison. None of them were foolish enough to reach out to touch either boy, and Severus was glad of that. He was certain spontaneous magic would fling anyone not family into a wall.

“Any who feel the need to approach me may. I will cast a circle of silence around myself if you feel the immediate need to speak to me. Meeting dismissed.” Severus intoned before he stepped back and settled into his typical seat beneath a burning torch and flicked his wand.

Severus waited, allowing the students time to murmur and mutter amongst themselves as many milled up and away. He watched students clump into groups, several shooting wary looks in his direction, then at Draco and Harrison, and then back at him.

When the McNamara Heir approached his son, he tipped his head to the side and observed body language. The defensive straightening of Draco’s shoulders, the pained grimace Harrison gave as Draco clutched too tightly on his hand, and the slight step back the dark skinned boy gave before he spun and glared at Severus told him all the information he needed to know.

The boy stalked over and stepped across the silencing barrier. “Whoever it is, do let my dear _mother_ know. She would be more than willing to assist, Professor.”

Severus merely nodded and watched as the boy walked back to Harrison and held out a hand. Draco reached out and allowed the other boy to pull him to his feet before he tugged Harrison upright and they all retreated as a group towards their dorm rooms. His weren’t the only eyes that watched the trio go. He met the eyes of Little Burke and nodded once. The older boy followed thirty seconds behind the group of First Years.

Severus stepped to the fireplace and casually tossed a pinch of Floo powder into the flames. Just as he opened his mouth to call on his Lord, a rustle of fabric caught the corner of his eye. Severus spun on the spot and narrowed his eyes before the diminutive Sixth Year. “Jonathan? How may I help you?” Jonathan Rusken was one of the few Muggle-born students in Slytherin.

“Professor Snape?” Jonathan lowered his grey eyes to the stone floor and scuffed a toe across the surface worn smooth by centuries of Slytherin students feet.

“Jonathan? What- what is problem?” Severus approached the young man as if he were a rather volatile potion about to explode. “You can speak freely.”

“You can help, right?” Jonathan whispered.

Severus nodded and mentally reviewed what he knew about the young man before him. He frowned ever so slightly as he recalled that the Slytherin had dropped Muggle Studies in his Fifth Year, even though it would have been a very easy OWL.

“Professor Quirrell- He- Well…” Jonathan started. He cleared his throat and looked straight into Severus’ eyes. “He always stood a little too close. You know? Laid a hand on my shoulder… or my back… or… well… one time… he…”

Severus wordlessly conjured a bucket as the student went from alarmingly pale to green. He ignored the sick and banished it as soon as the student was done, leaving the container in case there was another round in the offing.

“Jonathan?”

Tears were in the young man’s eyes, but the tears were mixed with rage as he dragged a hand across his mouth. “He once groped me through my clothes while “tutoring” me, Professor. I was in my Fourth Year. I never said anything, because it was only once… and what _wizard_ allows that to happen to him?”

“I assure you, Mr Rusken that you did _nothing_ wrong. He did.” Severus nodded.

Grey eyes closed and shoulders slumped in relief. Severus started to reach out a hand and then abruptly pulled it back, uncertain how his Serpent would take a grown man laying a hand on his shoulder with what had just been discussed.

“Professor? Can what he… did.. well… can it affect the orientation of… well…”

“No. Absolutely not. Whether a person prefers one gender or both is purely that person’s innate _biological_ choice. As you are aware, I am the Malfoy Lord’s Consort.”

“Are you… um…”

“Both genders, Mr. Rusken. Narcissa is a beautiful woman.” Severus allowed a small smile to curve his lips.

“Yeah, she’s really hot. I mean… um…” The boy’s eyes went wide and Severus felt his lips twitch. He could clearly read the thought of _please don’t kill me_ as it flashed through his student’s eyes.

“I shall pass along your compliment the next time I see her.” Severus shook his head as the Sixth Year took off in a nervous run toward his dorm room. He chuckled as he walked back over to the Floo. “She is _hot_...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for hanging in there. It is appreciated.


	10. Book One: Chapter Ten~ 08/09 November 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Enjoy the chapter!

Severus stared into the flames for several long seconds, blood rushing in his ears. His fists clenched and relaxed only to clench again. He barely twitched when Remus snarled, a wolfish noise that should have had his head snapping up and around in reaction. A hand on his shoulder had him flinching and looking up into the face of the Dark Lord, who arched an eyebrow in silent inquiry.

“Why didn’t I see it?” The soft question cut through the raised voices of Lucius and the Mutt like a spear of ice.

“Severus, don’t.” Lucius said, turning away from Black and taking a step towards his lover and consort.

“No, Luc. Harrison is my blood. My son. That _filth_ has laid hands on my child, with the intent to do harm. Why didn’t I _see_ it?”

“Sniv? You have an entire House to watch.” Sirius’ voice held no malice, even as he used a hated nickname to make sure he had Severus’ full attention. “If Harry wasn’t showing unease in a way you could _see_ you wouldn’t have spotted it. What matters is it _didn’t_ happen. The question is… what the bloody fuck are we doing about it now that we know?”

“I’ll tell you what I’d _like_ to do…” Lucius turned toward the Dark Lord. “My Lord… I do feel we need to make haste in dispatching the _filth_. He has already touched one boy… What is to say that he wouldn’t abuse another?’

Severus watched as the Dark Lord crossed the Hearth and held out his hand, palm up. He presented his wand to Severus. “My wand is your wand.”

“Are your causes mine?” Severus asked, recognizing the ritual formulae at once.

“Your causes are mine to bear.” The Dark Lord knelt swiftly at Severus’ feet. He watched on as Lucius and Sirius came forward and repeated the same oath. 

“Wand to wand, oathbound. Blood may be spilled to achieve our ends. Are you willing to bear such a cost?”

“The cost may be great, the justice swift. I am prepared to shoulder the burden.”

“Brothers then, through fire and hell to achieve what must be done for kin and clan?” Severus asked even as the Dark Mark pulsed against his flesh as he called forward some of the same words that he had sworn nearly twenty years ago.

“For kin and clan.” The men recited in unison. 

“So be it. And may your blood spill if you betray the oath sworn this night.” Severus watched on as a flare of red shot out from each wizard’s wand and wound its way around their wrists. Severus steeled his expression as the magic burned a brand into his skin. He pushed aside his robe and slipped buttons on both vest and shirt to get at his shoulder. A flick of a wand conjured a mirror.

A black lightning bolt cut into his left shoulder. He met the gaze of each man, knowing that the others were so marked as well. The mark would remain until the oath was fulfilled.

“My Lord?” Severus enquired. 

“No, Severus.” The Dark Lord stood and absently brushed the non-existent lint from his robes. “We follow your lead. What do you require of us?”

Severus watched on in reverence as each man stood and moved toward the round table at the back of the room. He followed Remus to the table and pushed his robes aside, taking a seat at the head. “He must be disposed of. Lucius was correct in that. It must be accomplished under the meddling nose of the Headmaster. That means, _quietly_. Gryffindor heroics or rage will not accomplish anything. This must be done with a cool head. Though I want his neck to snap between my fingers, we cannot risk his death on the grounds of the School. Suggestions, gentlemen?”

“I have heard that he fancies a gentlemanly game of cards from time to time. He tends to get into his cups. We may be able to use this to our advantage.” Remus smiled from his spot next to Lucius. “We could drum up a game in Hogsmeade?”

“Too close.” Lucius remarked.

“Not entirely, Lucius. Though such a ruse would require several games before striking. I doubt Severus wishes to wait that long… unless?” The Dark Lord trailed off as dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully. 

“I have been known to win a hand or two in my younger years.” Sirius stated. “Remus can testify to my ability to hold my drink as well.”

“A card game may work.” Severus steepled his fingers. “How difficult would it be, my Lord, to abduct a rather sotted oaf from the road between Hogsmeade and the Castle? With the rest of us all at the Broomsticks?”

“The road can be perilous to travellers at night. One never knows what beasts lurk in the Forbidden Forest and venture toward town in the dark of night.” The Dark Lord smirked. “A lost article of clothing, a spot of blood, and none would be the wiser. A horrible fate befalling such a _beloved_ Professor.”  
“And the Curse claims another one.” Sirius muttered, wicked grin curving his lips. “Now, as I suspect Severus does not want to kill him on the road, where anyone could happen along… would Grimmauld be serviceable?”

“It is still locked to the family?” The Dark Lord enquired.

“It is.” Sirius replied. “It would only require a short trip to allow my _brothers_ access.”

Lucius nodded once, grey eyes hard. “Severus, when would you like me to extend the offer of a game of poker? Considering I will be having dinner with you, here at the school tomorrow.” 

“Tonight is a new moon. We have a few days in the cover of darkness. Friday would suffice. This will give Sirius two days to prepare what is needed at home.”

Remus smirked. “And I will be in peak form with the moon rising in strength. Will you be using the ritual room love? After all, lovely altar… shame for it to go unused…” 

“When was it purified last?” Severus raised an eyebrow at the mutt.

“Last month’s full moon. You do know I keep a clean room… _Black_ and all.” Sirius rolled his eyes. “Mother insisted.”

“The fact you ran with Potter, the both of you, would most likely make our beloved Headmaster think you had _forgotten_ such traditions, Mutt.”

“The better to eat you with… Jamie would have said. He always liked those Muggle stories.” Sirius’ barking laugh rang through the room. “I do know the meaning of subterfuge.”

“The word is _French_ , Mutt. I should hope you may have learned it while speaking the language.”

“Gentlemen?” The Dark Lord murmured. Severus nodded once, catching the chastisement and returning his attention to the task at hand.

“As I was given the oath, it is my right to kill him. As Harrison is our son, how do you wish for that bastard, as I believe you would say, Wolf, to die?” Severus arched an eyebrow and spread his hands wide.

“I would wish him torn limb by limb. That of course, _is_ quite messy…” Remus smiled. “Poison too quick, drowning too long… Luc? Do you have a preference?”

“Mercy is not on the menu. I know that your dear cousin would be advocating torture first. Can we risk the torture curse?” Lucius looked to the Dark Lord and then to his lover, silver blond brow raised.

“At Grimmauld?” Sirius piped up. “What do you take my Ancestral home to be? A _hovel_? The Killing Curse would go undetected.”

“Again, _Black_ my lover did say mercy was not on the menu. That would be too… quick.” Severus drawled. “However, I believe Lucius was more concerned with the potential for a scan. Did your great grandfather Malfind Malfoy’s wand work for you, Luc?”

“As well as my own.” Lucius held his hand out on the table palm up. “It is currently at Gringotts. It also just so happens that I need to visit the Ancestral Vaults. Convenient, is it not?”

“Very. The first betrothal exchange is at Yule. Now would be appropriate for the Black’s to offer up something of value.” Sirius responded, a small feral smile curving his lip. Lucius only dipped his head in response.

“Harrison is looking forward to Yule. It is an important time in a young Lord’s life. He has designs for his tribute to Draconis…” Remus tailed off, glancing at Lucius’ still upturned hand.

“Harrison has asked my attention for looking over such things before. I believe Draconis will be pleased.” The Dark Lord murmured, teal camouflaged eyes glinting in amusement. Severus and Lucius both exchanged glances and then pinned the Wolf and Dark Lord in their seats with narrowed stares.

Remus grinned. “Sworn to secrecy. Couldn’t tell you, even if I wanted to.”

“He is your son, Severus. Of course he vowed me to the same.” The Dark Lord returned. He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a Galleon, placing it gingerly into the still upturned hand of the Malfoy Lord. “There. Now be done with this _trivial_ idea.”

Lucius laughed as his long, pale fingers curled around the coin. “Of course, My Lord.”

Severus raised an eyebrow at his lover. He had no idea what the Dark Lord and Lucius had agreed upon. 

“Now, now… A gentleman never tells.” Lucius smirked and pocketed the paltry coin. Sirius snickered once and shook his head.

“So, card game. We’ll want sober up on hand. I’m not about to risk fall down drunk, and if what I’ve heard of Quirrell is true, he can drink _any_ of us under the table.”

“We shall have it. I have enough going vanished from my stores as it is… I believe it is the Gryffindors filching one or two here or there. The Ravenclaws are smart enough to brew extra, as are the Slytherins… and Sprout orders it by the case once a month for the House, so that rules out the ‘Puffs.”

“Tradition, that. Typically on a dare.” Sirius said. Severus only rolled his eyes. “Well… it _is_. What do you expect me to say, Severus?”

“At least they eventually grow out of it.” Lucius muttered but then blinked when Remus flushed and reached into a pocket to deposit a small bottle of yellow liquid onto the table. Severus sighed in exasperation and pocketed the bottle.

“Tighten the ward at the offside corner. You’ve got just enough of a gap to wiggle a bottle through without barking the alarm.” Remus suggested. “And that’s my hand. Not hard to imagine a fourteen year old fitting his _entire_ arm in there. Slughorn always turned the other way, but Marselle never did according to the older students. You know they are just testing you, Sev.”

“Professor Vismella Marselle would have hexed off fingers had anyone slipped something from _her_ stores. The bottles never went missing. Broken on occasion. Most students learned how to vanish a potion from the bottle and into another container after fourth year.” The Dark Lord said with a shrug. Both the Gryffindor’s stared at the other man for a few seconds. The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow when Lucius dug into his pocket, fished out a galleon and passed it to Severus without a word.

“What I don’t get is how you would know that, Salazar….” Sirius muttered. “Slughorn was here when you were… Marselle came along… what, three years after we left? Don’t tell me you snuck into school and polled the students…”

The Dark Lord threw his head back in laughter. Severus stopped his movement and stared at his Lord. “Black…. now I know why I made you one of mine. Humour is needed in life.”

Severus watched his lover as Lucius let out a shaky breath. Severus knew that Lucius had been on the receiving end of the Dark Lord’s wrath from ill-muttered comments. 

“On that note… I believe I must wish my sons a pleasant slumber.” Lucius stood from the table and hastily pushed his way toward the door. Severus grimaced as the blond aristocrat fought his unseen demons. “Goodnight, gentlemen.”

“Severus? Shouldn’t you distract him, otherwise Draconis and Harrison will be rather peeved?” The Dark Lord murmured. Severus blinked for a moment and then realized what the other man meant. He was on his feet and out the door, leaving a confused Lord Black and Consort behind.

“Shite.” Remus muttered. “They _are_ sleeping together… Aren’t they?”

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow. “This is not my tale to tell.”

“Bullshite. And you know it!” Remus laughed. “I knew…. _Fuck_.”

“Remus!” Sirius gasped. “Severus can handle it. It was only a matter of time.”

“The contract can be amended.” The Dark Lord conceded. “However, Lucius will need to be made aware. Severus should handle this. After all… He _is_ the one allowing it.”

“You sly devil, you.” Sirius nodded and tipped his head to his Lord. “Harrison put you up to it, didn’t he?”

“Draconis, actually. He said he couldn’t sleep without his Hare-bear.” The Dark Lord bit back a smirk. Remus and Sirius had no such compunction and both broke into laughter.

“He didn’t!” Remus huffed out. “There’s- there is _no way_ Harry would have allowed that.”

“Don’t you have a House to organise, Sirius?” The Dark Lord smiled. 

“Of course, My Lord.” Sirius stood from his seat. “Remus? Shall we?”

Remus stood and joined his husband. The Dark Lord watched on as the two men made their way to the door. “Do plan well… and Merlin-speed, Sirius.”

“My Lord.” Sirius gave a half bow as he left the room.

The Dark Lord slumped in his seat. He ran a hand through his hair. He traced absently over his left shoulder where a black lightning bolt cut into his skin. A thoughtful frown curved his lips. Their plan was sound. Severus was a good commander. He put his trust in his Right Hand to execute his Left’s plan with precision. Sirius would play his hand close to the vest. He had faith that the man would make good on his promise to have Grimmauld up and available. The Wards there were some of the strongest in England. Dumbledore wouldn’t have a clue. And poor, poor _Quirrell_. Well… he wouldn’t know what hit him.

XXX

“Another round, Rosemerta. Doubles all round!” Sirius laughed, slapping his cards down on the table, nearly tipping the remainder of his last drink into Lucius’ lap. Luc barely caught the glass in time. Severus bit his lip as he watched his lover frown down at the liquid, shrug, and slug it back. He made certain to keep his eyes off his Lord as the man’s lips twitched in amusement.

“How badly will Narcissa yell if we let him go that drunk home?” Salazar slurred before he blinked and took up the next glass of ale. He tossed his cards toward the center, folding his hand.

“Queens, gentlemen.” Quirrell murmured as he set down his hand and grinned avidly. Severus laid down his hand with a sigh. Sirius shook his head and Remus merely grunted as the Defense Professor took the pot.

The other men traded subtle glances as the Dark Lord took up the deck and shuffled it. He flipped the cards with ease, flipping the ace of spades into the light twice before he cut the deck four times and then dealt. The other three men all placed their left hands on the table for a moment before they took up their cards. This would be the last hand.

Sirius watched from the corner of his eye as Quirrell downed the two shots of Fire Whisky Rosmerta had just delivered to the table. He sipped his ale and glanced down at the cards in his hand. Severus blinked back the double vision and waited until attention was on the pot to discretely clear his throat and take a draw of the sober up potion he had palmed. 

Hole cards were dealt and bets laid. At least they weren’t playing with any major coin. Severus made sure he did not flinch as each player placed their five Galleon bet into the pot. He knew that had things not gone well after the supposed _fall_ of the Dark Lord, there was no feasible way he would be playing this rich. Severus steeled his expression as the first face up cards were dealt. He glanced around the table to see how everyone had faired. He had made out with a Queen of Diamonds.

Quirrell started the round of betting with two Galleons on his Ace of Spades. Severus laid down his two Galleons and watched as the remainder of the players at the table bet accordingly. It would be a long hand if no one took any risk. He watched on as Quirrell downed two more shots of Firewhisky. It seemed that these had been ordered by Lucius. 

“I’ve got a loverly-” Quirrell began. “Ummm… What’s ‘is again?”

Severus flinched as a hand was shoved directly in front of his eyes. “You have acquired an Ace and an Eight of Spades.”

“Oh… good, thank you… Shhev’us.” Quirrell murmured before he drew back his hand. Remus coughed as Sirius laughed. Severus suppressed the urged to recoil. He remembered that particular laugh from when he was in school. It never meant anything good. He blinked when Luc leaned into him for a moment. His pocket was lighter and Luc’s eyes slowly cleared. He turned his attention to his cards. He looked up, across the table to the Dark Lord and the man blinked once, red flickering into his gaze. Severus smirked and turned his attention to meet the golden eyes of the Wolf.

“I’ve gotta good hand.” Remus smiled and threw down a few Galleons. “Sure beats that tripe.”

“Of course, Wolf.” Severus began. He glanced at his cards. “I call.”

The remainder of the table threw in their coins and waited for the dealer’s nod. The Dark Lord smirked and gave it. Third cards were dealt and Severus nodded appreciatively as Mad Eye held trip tens. The betting had finally began to increase to eight Galleons a card. 

“Looksy here like I should play with ‘e lads more of’fen.” Mad Eye slurred. Severus wondered if the man was drunk or if he always sounded like that.

He wondered how Quirrell was funding his gambling. He had already lost quite a bit in the earlier games. The remainder of the players at the table all had a substantial fortune behind their name. Even Mad Eye. Severus watched as a fourth card was dealt to each player. 

Severus had decided to cut his losses as he glanced at the cards in front of him. A pair of two’s wouldn’t beat anything on the table. Severus turned toward Lucius and smirked as Quirrell fought to figure out his cards. The Dark Lord held two Aces face up, Hearts and Diamonds. He also had a pair of Kings. Severus would bet his entire pension there was the Ace of Clubs face down on the table. Mad Eye had one of the best hands on the table. Trip tens and a Queen. He watched as the twenty Galleon bet continued. Lucius, in a surprise move- folded. 

Severus knocked once on the table. The remainder of the wizards in his party responded in kind. Everyone was sober. He watched on as Quirrell threw the remainder of his Galleons into the pot. Severus doubted that there was twenty in his stack, but no one seemed to notice. Sirius, who had been quiet the entire hand threw in twenty Galleons as if he was throwing in a knut. He had always been loose with his gold.

 

“The betting has ended.” The Dark Lord announced after everyone had made their play. Severus watched as one by one everyone turned their hole card over. Remus had a three of hearts, Marvolo a six of clubs, Mad- Eye a Queen of spades, and Lucius had a seven of hearts. 

Severus was shocked as he turned over his own Queen of diamonds and was glad that he had folded. His hand was more than likely the worst on the table. Quirrell turned over an Ace of spades and Severus almost laughed aloud. He had a _Dead Man’s Hand_ , Aces and eights. 

“I go’ ta pair.” Quirrell slurred as he dumped his hand onto the table. 

Sirius flipped over a four of diamonds. “I’ve gotta _three of a kind_ , Jacks.” 

 

“Smug prig.” Lucius folded his arms across his chest. Severus knew it was because Lucius had folded.

“I have _two pair_ , Aces and Kings.” Marvolo laid his cards neatly on the table.

Severus sighed. “Moody? Your hand?”

“I’ve got a _full house_ , tens and Queens.” He fanned his cards over the pile of Galleons in the middle. 

Severus leaned against Lucius for a moment. His voice was a little overloud. “How pissed will Cissa be… if… couch?” 

Severus distinctly heard Moody muffle a snort of amusement. He blinked in shock when Lucius gave him a sloppy kiss, in front of everyone. Sirius’ amused huff of laughter made him want to reply with a gesture, but he simply kissed his husband back. Both men snarled when a pair of hands pulled them apart. 

Faking drunkenness, both men blinked up into the amused face of their Lord. “While I’m sure your lovely wife is used to the show, the rest of us… are not. Hands off gentlemen, before I bundle you through the floo and home into her so gracious hands.”

“Bugger off.” Severus muttered, dark eyes intent. Everyone’s attention snapped to Quirrell as the man suddenly began laughing and drunkenly trying to sing at the same time.

“Well, if Sniv and Lucius are trying to molest each other… maybe we'd best fold for the night too.”

“Shh shhounds good.” Quirrell responded, interrupting his own drunken version of London Bridge. Moody snorted and stumped to his foot. 

“Been a pleasure, gents. Always fun taking lordling riches.” Moody responded before he gruffed his way to the floo, tossed Rosmerta a galleon and then floo’d away. Severus sputtered when the rest of his ale was knocked directly into his lap by a Defense Professor getting to his feet. 

The entire room watched as Quirrell staggered out the door and into the main taproom. Muffled curses charted his progress until the front door shut with a slam. Severus plucked at the sodden material and frowned. He jolted when a spell rippled over him from the Wolf’s too helpful wand. He narrowed his gaze and then blinked when Lucius more or less fell into his lap when he tried to stand. Severus grabbed automatically.

The amused snort from their Lord had Lucius flushing slightly and leaning forward anyway. Severus sighed, mentally resigning himself to being the reason everyone remembered the group remaining in the room long after Quirrell had gone.

“Cousin, I shall see myself out. Black, Consort. Do kindly see my Cousin home once you have detangled them?” The Dark Lord requested. Sirius’ cheerful assurance followed the man from the room. And then the roar of the public floo was heard as Lucius kissed him soundly enough to cause him to forget for a moment what their true purpose was.

Severus shook his head when Lucius was bodily lifted from his lap. He opened his mouth to protest when the Wolf only gave him a toothy grin and actually _patted_ Lucius on the rump. Severus smothered an affronted noise as Lucius snarled something unintelligible. Sirius propelled him to his feet and looped an arm over his shoulders.

“Come along, Sniv. Time to get us all home. Sides… when are you gonna see _that_ again? Malfoy slung over somebody’s shoulder. Sober up at Moony and I’s then a quick floo home, eh?” Sirius asked, sending them both stumbling towards the floo where Lucius and Remus were already spinning away in green fire.

The floo swallowed them eagerly and Severus glided from Sirius’ grasp as though mortally offended. He could already _hear_ the Malfoy Lord’s silken threats and squashed the urge to laugh. The Wolf had overplayed his hand. Fun was over, now it was to business.  
The Dark Lord met his arched brow with a single nod.

XXX

Marvolo sighed. Normally he wouldn’t have bothered, but this evening had been particularly taxing. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled. Quirrell wouldn’t know what had hit him. He straightened his legs and spun in a tight circle. Apparition was never something he enjoyed, but it paid to get to his location quickly. He turned left and right, gathering his bearings as he searched the road for his mark.

He spied Quirrell staggering down the road toward the Castle. Marvolo jumped into the air and took flight. Not many wizards knew that he could fly. It was a convenient tactic in a situation such as this. He flicked his hand to silence his robes and make them impervious, before he flipped a few loops in the air. After all, what was the point of being able to fly if you couldn’t have a little fun. Marvolo chuckled to himself and swooped down a few feet behind Quirrell. He pulled at the Professor’s robes, tearing the material and watching as it fluttered to the ground. Marvolo looped one arm around the Defense Professor and hauled him into the air. 

He twisted to Apparate mid-flight and landed in a small field outside of Edinburgh. Marvolo hurled a slashing hex at Quirrell and allowed a few drops of blood to litter the ground before taking flight and Apparating again. Marvolo Apparated again and again mid-flight. There was method to his madness. But mostly, Quirrell hated that he was being flung from one end of the country to another.

“Pppp- please.” Quirrell cried as he spun through the air, vomit flying. Marvolo had never been more happy to have forethought of the situation. He pondered a moment the thought of teaching his protegee self sustained flight and smirked. Then he remembered why he was tormenting the other man like a hawk stooping on prey and the enjoyment vanished.

“No, I think not.” Marvolo landed on the front step of Grimmauld Place. He hauled the Professor to his feet and raised a hand to the wards. Black hadn’t disappointed. The wards parted to allow the Dark Lord and his prey admittance.

Once over the threshold, Marvolo stunned the filth and let him drop with a solid thud. He then twisted back and scourgified the step. No blood would be tracked to _here_. Of that he was certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate us....


	11. Torture in the Exquisite- An Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hec bowed out about halfway through this. I understand completely and tried my best to finish it the way I think it would have gone down- realistically. Enjoy!

Severus and Sirius both stood in muggle denims and dark tees, feet bare. Lucius wore a robe that Narcissa would have burned years ago, if she had known he still possessed it, simply due to the fact the cut was completely out of style and the darker grey washed out his skin and hair. The Dark Lord smirked and gestured down at his already blood spattered robes when Remus offered him fresh clothing.

“Sniv had a great idea. Remember that old iron maiden Grandmother had? I dragged it out of the sub-basement. It’s also rusty… at least I _think_ that’s rust.” Sirius trailed off and frowned. Marvolo arched an eyebrow and traded a glance with Lucius. If it was the item he recalled from his few visits to the home, it would be an exquisite version of torture, and slow to kill.

“Severus? As the muggles would say, this is your show. How do you wish to proceed?”

“The past week, I have brewed several stamina potions. I suggest we pour at least one down that _thing’s_ throat.” Severus growled, dark eyes flashing.

“Why a stamina potion, love?” Lucius asked, silver gaze narrowing as he pulled his hair back into a low tail.

“Not the typical ones, Luc. This is from that experimental batch, the one from around when we first got together. You recall the issues that _one_ version had.” Severus’ voice was honeyed and Marvolo had to suppress a shiver. The smile that flickered over the Malfoy Lord’s lips was vicious.

“Painful. And perfect for this. And if poured down his throat before awakened, he’ll never understand why… it also tasted like cherries. That should have been your first indication that something was wrong with it.” Lucius murmured. Severus transferred his gaze to his husband. Lucius flushed.

“Okay… what’s wrong with the potion?” Sirius asked as Severus plucked a dark yellow potion from his pocket and spun the tube through his fingers. He glanced between Harry’s Father and his cousin’s husband, faint amusement shimmering in his gaze.

“Arousal so fierce it feels like you dipped your cock in acid, but you are incapable of becoming hard. Took Severus exactly fifteen minutes to make an antidote. Narcissa always threatens me with it when I truly manage to get on the wrong end of her wand. Pain so strong it will cause your knees to buckle. We may wish to gag him, love.” Lucius explained.

“Kreacher!” Sirius called. The elf popped into the room and bowed low.

“A pair of Reg’s old socks… the lucky ones that he always hid in the back corner of his closet after playing quidditch. Those ones. As they are.” 

“Do you have two vials of that, Severus?” Remus asked, gesturing to the potion. Severus frowned, but nodded.

Kreacher vanished with a crack and then returned, holding, at arm’s length, a pair of Slytherin green and silver socks that were stiff with mould and one had a mushroom sprouting from a heel.

“Feed him one vial, soak the socks in the other.” Remus said.

The Dark Lord pulled his wand free and conjured a basin. The elf dropped in the socks without prompting and Severus spelled the vial of potion directly into Quirrell’s stomach before he pulled out a second and poured it over the socks. 

“Cherry flavoured sweat and penicillin. Wonderful.” Marvolo quipped as he levitated the now soggy material and used magic to cram it in the pathetic excuse for a wizard’s mouth.

“My Lord, do you wish to levitate him down to the basement?”

“No, Severus. If I use magic to move him, I will end up killing him. My control is rather… tenuous at the moment.” Marvolo denied.

“I’d drop him down the stairs…” Remus murmured..

“Ceiling would be difficult for Kreacher to clean of blood…”

“Drop him down the stairs. Just be sure to protect his head and neck. We _do_ wish him alive, after all, gentlemen.” Lucius said, and Remus flicked his wand, normally calm eyes blazing gold.

By the time the entire group was downstairs, Severus traded a look with Sirius and arched an eyebrow. Quirrell had hit every stair on their trip down them. He blinked when Marvolo tapped him on the shoulder and held out a still gloved hand. Severus frowned and then gave a dark chuckle. His Lord had paused to collect the tooth shards.

“As it has begun…” Marvolo held his hand out, gloved palm open to display the small, white fragments.

“The potions that would call for his body parts, do we really wish to use them?” Severus asked, attention politely turned to his Lord. 

“Is it anything we’d end up consuming or putting on us?” Sirius asked, grey eyes widening for a moment.

“One would be consumed, Black.”

“Then no. No way in hell.” Sirius said. The Dark Lord merely dipped his head, dropped the teeth to the floor, and then wiped his gloved hands on his robes.

“We will also wish to make certain no traces of him remain in the house after this is completed. All clothing will be burned and the ashes banished. I made certain no tracery would follow us here. His blood is dripped and daubed across the entire Isles.”

“Someone had fun flying?” Remus asked, feral grin curving his features as Quirrell thudded to the stone floor.

“He certainly did not. First shriek nearly deafened me. I took care of it.”

“So, what methods are we employing, gentlemen?” Lucius asked, taking a pair of gloves from   
Severus’ outstretched hand and slipping them on. Sirius rolled his eyes. Lucius _was_ always one to care more about his looks than anything else.

“Sniv… didn’t your Da have a thing for a belt?” Sirius asked, Severus twitched and looked away, fists clenched.

“You know he did, Black. You taunted me about it after fifth year.” Severus muttered even as his lip curled in disgust. “And I am not Muggle.”

“Belt is out then. Anyone have an objection to a cat?” Sirius’ voice was bland as he turned his back to Severus, allowing the Malfoy Lord time to slip a hand over the other man’s arm, checking that various memories hadn’t swirled too close to the surface.

“Can you wield one without hitting yourself, Mutt?” Severus sneered, stepping out from under Lucius’ hand.

“Mildred Fane. Corvan O’Ried. Marcus Vetter. Shall I go on? I can strip the flesh from that bastard’s back without breaking a sweat.” Sirius spat, grey eyes narrowed. Severus paused.

“Those were _your_ work?”

“At our Lord’s command.” Sirius said with a bloodthirsty grin.

“I haven’t given you enough credit then,” Marvolo smiled. “Legend. This is what happens when I _leave_ temporarily. My subjects go and make _names_ for themselves.”

Remus pulled out his wand and frowned.He tapped his wand against his lips and tipped his head to the side. “ _Curartas ossis_?”

“ _Curartas_ is the correct form, but I do not believe bone is what you are aiming for, Lupin. Perhaps _dente_?” Marvolo murmured.

“What about _crescatia_ instead of heal?” Severus suggested. Sirius suppressed a snort of amusement as the three spell crafters in the room all started poking at a spell that did who knew what. Oh, he’d caught the word for tooth, and heal … but he didn’t think that was what Remy, Severus, or the Dark Lord were actually going for.

“So, why do you want to put his teeth _back_?” Sirius was no spell crafter. He had his hand with pranks and joke spells at school, but James was the mastermind behind the majority of his creations.

“He didn’t feel them being knocked out the first time?” Remus responded. “And do you still have any of that extra strength itch powder hidden around here?”

Sirius frowned and thought. “In my old school trunk, the one I had before I moved in with Jamie. That stuff has been sitting for… _gods_ … fifteen years or more? It only gets worse with age…”

“Go get it.” Remus instructed. Sirius nodded and slipped from the room. He knew he was being sent after it to probably give Remus time to calm Severus down long enough to keep him from being killed. Severus had been the most common target for that particular item while they were in school.

He found the bottle of itch powder right where he suspected he would and came back down the stairs whistling. Severus was tucked into a corner, wand in one hand, letters blazing in blue fire as he drew out the words to a spell.

“Okay, that’s the word for bleed, that’s erupt. Who is writing in Cannon’s Orange?” Sirius asked, as he flicked his eyes over the various words. Remus twitched his wand and orange sparks hissed out.

“What if you combine _ossis_ and _dente_ with _erampatas_?”

“Black… that could rip his jaw off.” Severus drawled, though his dark eyes gleamed at the idea.

“Only if one were to put too much power or emotion behind it.” Marvolo murmured, drawing a green line of flame through corpus. “And I still want to break his fingers.”

“Of course, my Lord.” Lucius murmured.

“Kreacher! Please bring the rusty iron flat pins and that one pair of pliers.” Sirius said, smirk curling his lips. The little elf popped in with a set of pliers, a pot of hot coals, and a small container of glowing hot, thin metal pins. 

“Are you actually going to use those?” Lucius asked, eyebrows rising towards his hair.

“There are enough for all fingers, toes, maybe shove one or two into his gum line?” Sirius shrugged and flicked his wand. He levitated two glowing hot shards and vanished them. He saw the body jolt and smirked.

“Where?” Severus asked.

“I just shoved two into the nerves for the top front teeth. Repair away, gentlemen. And how are we suspending him? Who is keeping the memory, because if Harrison ever realizes entirely what this bastard did, he will want to see it. He has more than enough of you in him, Severus, to want to know what happened. Eventually.” 

“I think Lucius can maintain a _levicorpus_?” Marvolo murmured. Lucius nodded.

“Expect him to flail and struggle. That tends to make it harder to hold. Severus nearly broke that spell a number of times, if it hadn’t been the entirety of the Marauders holding the spell, he would have gotten loose far far more often.”

“If he does, he’ll hit stone. There were times when I didn’t fight as hard to get loose, no matter the humiliation, because I was suspended over stone. It only takes cracking ribs or breaking a wrist a few times to learn that.” Severus muttered, eyes shadowed.

“We were shits. Sorry yet again.”

“It is past, Lupin.”

Sirius didn’t miss the turn in Severus’ eyes. No matter what they said, no matter what they _did_ , he knew that Harrison’s father would _never_ forgive them. He wasn’t proud of the Marauders antics, and he would beg forgiveness for the remainder of his life.

“It doesn’t change the fact-”

“Gentlemen…” Lucius sighed. “There is an expression I heard once in Muggle London that I find very _fitting_ in a situation like this. _Stop beating a dead horse_ /”

Sirius laughed, the bark of his voice filling the stone room. For all Lucius tried… 

“What?” Lucius turned toward the other men.

“It’s _Don’t beat a dead horse_ ,” Remy smiled. “But… You tried, and that’s all we can ever ask of you.”

Lucius glared and adjusted the cuff of his glove. “See if I ever-”

“Just stop,” Sirius rolled his eyes. “I thought we were here to teach _something_ a lesson.”

“Our time is limited. We can test the spell on him at the end. If it kills him, all the better. If not? I am certain we can come up with _some_ way of finishing it.” Marvolo murmured. The other men nodded. All three spell crafters left the fiery words suspended in the air as Lucius levitated the former Professor into the air by an ankle.

Marvolo lifted his hand and clothing started to peel away. Severus lifted a hand and the Dark Lord paused. “Awaken him to us stripping him.”

Marvolo arched an eyebrow but yielded to Severus, Sirius knew his word was the one they followed in this instance. A murmur of the spell and Quirrell was suddenly choking on socks and making keening noises from behind the gag.

Watery hazel eyes blinked blearily from a florid face. Sirius saw the exact instant the piece of filth recognized Lucius and Severus. He watched panic swim into the gaze, though, he wasn’t certain if it was because he recognized the two men as members of Hogwarts’ Staff and Board or as powerful Lords of their society whose child he had placed a hand on.

“Start with the shoes. Piece by piece. Remus… Weren’t you curious how his skin felt? I thought werewolves had a fascination with the way a person’s flesh felt under their claws….” Severus trailed off with a devious smirk.

“But Severus, you’d never sit still long enough for me to even start scratching lines, let alone _dig_ into the meat.” Remus murmured, taking a stalking step forward. Sirius wordlessly cast a spell and caught the sight of the Dark Lord’s wand flicking at the same moment. Remus’ hands transformed, growing a thick black pelt and ragged black claws. A scream was muffled behind the gag. Remus laughed lowly even as Severus pressed himself firmly into the corner of the room.

Hands reaching, fingers curled, Remus reached for the man’s trousers and sank his fingers into the fabric. The snarling tear of cotton shredding had a smile forming on Lucius’ face even as the man suspended jerked sharply and tried to flail an arm. The Dark Lord’s hissing parseltongue spell immobilized both arms.

Black scraps of fabric fluttered down around the man’s face. Severus swished his wand as bits of fabric were inhaled through the nose. Everyone, save Severus, blinked in shock when blood fountained out of the man’s nose and splattered onto the floor.

“I don’t want him _choking_ on cloth.”

“Aspirating is more likely, Severus.”

“Of course, my Lord.” 

Severus smiled when a whine of terror worked it’s way past the filthy socks that were serving as a gag.

“You caught that, hmm? The Dark Lord, Voldemort himself, stands before you. You _dared_ lay a hand on one of _his_ Serpents. You dared more than that you piece of shit. You laid hands on _my son_.”

“I believe I will simply… watch. A father is far more terrifying than anything I could produce. Especially one such as Severus, my Left Hand.” Marvolo’s lips curved up. Another whine worked it’s way free.

Remus jerked back and grimaced, his nose far better than the others. Voldemort grimaced and waved a hand. 

“Eww. He just… disgusting and so… plebian.”

“It’s not like it is the first time we’ve seen someone piss themselves in the presence of the Dark Lord, Lucius.” Sirius murmured.

“You know, I think he’s more terrified of Severus than he is of me. Wonder why that is… considering Harrison is just as much _my_ child as his.” Remus snarled before he dug his spell reinforced nails deeply into the man’s inner thighs and ripped up. Quirrell shrieked and bucked wildly. He flicked his fingers to clear the slickness and shake the flesh loose. 

Lucius grimaced as a bit of flesh hit his robes. Remus stepped back and began picking his nails clean and nodded to Sirius.

The other man levitated three of the red hot slivers and stepped forward. He snapped his wand forward. All three slivers of metal shoved under the nails of his wand hand. Even the gag couldn’t muffle that scream enough. Remus winced and shook his head.

“I thought you were going to peel his nails off, Mutt.”

“Oh, right. Well, that’s easy enough.” A flick of his wand had fingernails peeling up and then back, to dangle uselessly from the cuticle. Sirius then pulled a pair of tweezers from the pocket of his denims and stepped forward.

Grabbing a hand, ignoring the blood that made finger slick and hard to handle, he started digging for one of the slivers. Quirrell jerked and Sirius watched the spell slip and skipped out of range as the man impacted the floor with a crunch.

“Hoist him back up, Lucius. I almost had that sliver. We wouldn’t want to leave that in, would we? Might… fester.” 

“Of course, Lord Black.” Lucius smirked as he twitched his wand slightly to the left, the murmured spell lifting the Defence Professor back into the air. 

Sirius hastily wiped the tweezer on the heavy cotton gracing his backside and proceeded to pull the cooling wire from the nailbed of Quirrell’s wand hand, twisting and digging as he fished for the thin metal.

“Mutt, Let me have a turn.” Severus stepped up to the suspended wizard and smiled, his face contorted maniacally. “Oh Quirrell… It’s one thing to want other men… Merlin, it’s even acceptable some places to like the company of children… But children willing _given_ , not taken. And never Wizard. To taint a child’s magic like that… It’s wholly _unacceptable_.”

Severus grabbed Quirrell by the wrist, potion stained fingers ringing the flesh lightly. “Lucius, love, please do hold him tight.”

Lucius nodded and tightened his spell work. Severus pulled and twisted the hand until a resounding _crack_ echoed in the quiet room. Quirrell’s screams through the cloth rang around the other Wizards. Sirius watched on as the Dark Lord smiled, his eyes never leaving the now heaving Wizard in the middle of their circle.

Sirius grimaced as Severus reached for the other wrist and snapped it like a dead twig. Both hands fell limply at the joint. Even if he made it out alive, there was no potion that could heal all of the damage caused by those breaks. Severus nodded and gestured from Sirius to resume his post. He moved his hand slightly through the air and the cat o’ nine tails flew through the heavy air and into Sirius’ hand.

“Oh… Now we are getting to the good stuff.” Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius jerked his head back and forth, loosening the muscles of his neck and shoulders. “Severus, have you watched Siri at work?”

“I do not believe that I have had the pleasure.” Severus stepped back giving the older man roam to work.

“Lucius, be a dear and keep the spell tight. Normally, I would do this on a rack… By myself. But, I do enjoy an _audience_.” Sirius turned to face the Dark Lord. “My Lord?”

“By all means, Lord Black. Please show me what you had learned in my absence.” The Dark Lord offered him the floor. 

Sirius swung his arm in a light arc, the cat spitting an effortless path through the air. It had been a few years since he had needed to to use the device, but being brought up in a Dark household, it was almost as if you never forgot. He stepped toward the wizard, now suspended as stiff as a board in the middle of the small stone room. Sirius chuckled as he flexed his wand hand around the braided leather grip. The cat he had chosen had been gifted to him on the occasion of his sixteen birthday. The Black family Patriarch gifted each Black child with a symbol of the Family the year before they came of age. It was expected that you learned to use it in the coming year. Sirius accepted his and immediately fled to the Potter Family home. Not that he had given up his task, no, he just did it with his best friend by his side.

Sirius swung his arm in an wide arch, the cat whistling through the air before the knots licked the flesh on Quirrell’s front. Sirius drew his arm back as the flesh split, exposing the soft layer of fat and tissue beneath. Blood rose to the surface, only to be wiped away by Remus’ spellwork. He brought the cat down over and over on the Wizard’s skin, the thought of stopping for a breath unthinkable.

Sirius jostled back and forth on his feet, Dark Magic bubbling happily under his skin. Wizards thought that you had to _use_ magic to get the feeling of absolute euphoria, but they were _wrong_. You only needed a strong enough catalyst. He paused momentarily to appreciate his handiwork. 

Quirrell's skin hung loosely in thin strips. Sirius marvelled at the precise lines welling with blood and dripping on the floor. He wasn’t one to toot his own horn, but that was _beautiful_ work. The ribbons of flesh fluttered in the slight movement of the now _former_ Defense Professor. It had to smart, the skin on the chest and stomach more sensitive than the back. Quirrell moaned snapping Sirius from his thoughts.

“My Lord.” 

“Yes, Sirius?” Marvolo turned toward the Black Lord. Sirius raised an eyebrow. The Dark Lord stepped forward his fingers gently turning the suspended body held in Lucius’ _levicorpus_. “Most _exquisite_ work, my young Black. You have earned the right to be called _Master_.”

Sirius bowed slightly as the cat twitched in his hand. He shouldn’t feel smug, but it felt _good_ to be singled out by the Dark Lord. “Thank you, my Lord.”

“Don’t think that this excuses you from our _other_ plans.” The Dark Lord smiled. 

“I would never, my Lord.” Sirius stepped back, his left hand gesturing toward the suspended wizard . “Severus, the floor as they say, is yours.”

“Thank you, Mutt.” Severus flicked his wand silently and smirked as Quirrell writhed from the effects of the _crucio_. 

Sirius marvelled at the length the Cruciatus Curse was held. There had to be a _massive_ amount of hate to keep someone under _crucio_ for that long. The curse continued, over and over. Sirius watched on as Severus poured every ounce of _frustration_ , every moment of pure, _unadulterated_ hate into the curse. He glanced over at Remus and bit his lip as the werewolf cried out. 

Sirius winced as a piercing pain shot down his arm from the shoulder. A sharp pop released all of the tension from his body and in that moment, he knew it was over. Quirrell was dead. The bond had been fulfilled.

Severus lowered his wand as Quirrell’s body hit the rough, stone floor with a squelch He strode from the room in silence.

The Dark Lord turned toward Sirius and nodded. “...so it shall pass.”

.


	12. Book One: Chapter Twelve~ 11 December 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! A new Chapter.
> 
> Cheers!

Settling in again, Severus blinked as the meat on the platter in front of him soured his stomach. He could smell the faint traces of blood. It had been almost a month since Quirrell had disappeared. He reached for his water goblet and took a drink, pushing down the automatic rage and illness that came at the thought of the now dead man.

 

Catching sight of movement towards the front of the Great Hall, he blinked but remained in his seat as "Cousin Salazar Malfoy" sauntered through the doors and detoured for a moment to the Slytherin table.

 

A dark and a blond head both came up. Harrison was smiling. Draco was more reserved, greeting the man properly. Severus kept his impassive mask as his Lord rested a gentle hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed once. He saw the small bag dropped into his son's lap and refrained from frowning. The smile was mischievous and the bag vanished into his son's robes.

 

"Greetings, Mr. Malfoy."

 

"Consort Malfoy." His Lord murmured as he took the seat that had appeared next to Severus. Both men ignored the curious glances from around the room and the House tables. A chaperone occasionally dropped in, at the request of the family, to check on a ward. That was not odd. However, most of the students knew who the Malfoy Cousin was chaperone for.

 

"How are Lord Black and his Consort?"

 

"Well, they just wanted me to check on Harrison. Something about a letter home that sounded a bit lost? Something about Herbology?"

 

"Mmm. Yes, he has been having a few issues with the written practicals. Nothing that a bit of extra attention on will not fix. Lord Black could have simply sent me a letter. I would have responded." Severus bristled slightly, but took a bite of his potatoes and chewed.

 

"They wished a personal touch." His Lord said at normal volume before he dropped his voice as he poured himself a glass of wine, "And Severus? Harrison has noticed you not eating meat. He is becoming concerned."

 

Severus snorted. He couldn't stomach the idea of roast, even well done. all he could remember were the flayed strips that the Mutt's whip had laid down, or the sound of Quirrell's screams as Lupin's claws tore through his thighs. Severus reached for his wine and took a sip, choking back the sick taste.

 

Dark eyes narrowed as Marvolo fixed himself a plate of roast, potatoes, peas and squash. He deliberately bit into the roast and watched Severus' eyes blink closed for a brief moment before the younger man reached forward and stabbed a bit off the communal platter for himself. Severus forced himself to eat, even though the food tasted like sawdust and dirt and meat made his stomach twist. Yet, he saw the way his son relaxed and turned back to talking with his yearmates. For Harry? He could hide his disquiet.

 

**xXxXx**

At the end of the meal, he nodded to the Headmaster and escorted his Lord to his office. He offered the older man a glass of port and took tea for himself as he settled behind his desk.

“Will Lord Black expect you to carry back a written report, Salazar?”

“He would like it, if you would, Severus.” Glamoured teal eyes fixed the younger man with a cool stare as various anti-eavesdropping spells rose with a few twitches of the Dark Lord’s fingers. He then sipped his drink and frowned.

“You are having a hard time with this?”

“How can you touch Harrison? I feel like blood is dripping off my hands. I cannot imagine --”

“Severus!” The hiss was deadly and Severus shut up at once. “You did what must be done to protect our children. All of them. Your hands are clean. Clean, Severus. Harrison will no more flinch away from you in horror than Ms. Parkinson will manage to successfully flirt with Draconis. He is safe. Draco is safe. You did nothing wrong. Nothing, my Serpent.”

Severus closed his eyes and when he opened them, his eyes held a sheen. “I feel I failed him, Salazar.”

The Dark Lord rose from the chair and moved around the desk. He placed a careful hand on the Professor’s shoulder and squeezed once. “Listen to me, Severus Snape. You kept him safe. You could not have stopped what you did not know about. And that old fraud kept things well under wraps. Of that I am certain. The children are safer with that filth gone from the castle. You and I both know that. It was my privilege to stand beside you and finish the task.”

“Was there anything else that Lord Black needed?”

“A stomach soother of some sort that is not chocolate based. Apparently Remus tried to eat a couch cushion last night? Something Sirius said about the pattern of the fabric …” The Dark Lord trailed off as Severus blinked and then started laughing.

“The Wolf ate a -- oh bloody hell.” 

 

When Severus was finished laughing, he wiped his eyes, chuckled once, and then rose to his feet in a far better mood than he had been. His Lord followed him into the Potions Lab where a handful of Galleons traded hands and a potion was brewed to settle an idiotic werewolf’s delicate stomach.

 

**xXxXx**

 

Harry and Draco stepped into the Defense classroom and took their seats near the front of the room. The past month had been a whirlwind of substitutes. It seemed as if everyone wanted a turn teaching the class. Even Dumbledore had sat in on a few of their sessions. 

 

Rumour had it that there would be a permanent Professor taking over after the Holiday. Harry had spent the last few weeks trying to get his parents to tell him who it would be. Draco’s father was on the Board and his Paddy was being sworn in the day before Yule. Unfortunately for them, the two were mum on the subject. That morning, his father had sat in on the exam they had taken in basic defense principles, but had stated that there would be a different instructor for their afternoon lesson. 

 

Harry fingered the smooth stone in his inside robe pocket. The Dark Lord had dropped it off earlier that day when he stopped to check on the two of them. Harry was no stranger to the Wizard stopping in and making sure that all of his plans were going to accord. Draco had teased him and called it a ‘worry stone’. Harry had wanted to punch Draco for that comment, but had decided to hex his pyjamas instead. 

 

The door to the classroom opened and Harry stifled a laugh at the Wizard that waltzed through the opening. How the Dark Lord had managed to get Rabastan Lestrange into Hogwarts as a temporary Professor was nothing short of brilliant. Everyone knew that he was a Death Eater and did not renounce the Dark Lord after Harry’s parents died. 

 

“Attention, young Witches and Wizards. My name is Professor Lestrange.” Rabastan stalked to the front of the room. Harry noticed he was not wearing robes, but a smart pair of dove grey trousers and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up. “I know that there are those in this room that think me to be a Death Eater. Let me dispel those rumours by showing you that I do not carry the Mark. Now that we have gotten that out of the way, turn your books to page seventy-four.”

 

Harry turned toward Draco and pressed a page of torn parchment into the older boy’s hand. Draco could read the message with a little bit of will, but it would appear to be nothing more than a drawing of a owl to anyone else that spied it. He knew that Rabastan- _Professor Lestrange_ , would be able to decipher the message as he was the one who taught the two of them the charm, but Harry wasn’t worried. 

 

“Misters Black and Malfoy…” Rabastan stared at the two boys whispering behind their hands. “After lesson.”

 

“Yes, Professor Lestrange.” The boys intoned and turned back the lesson on garden gnomes. 

 

**xXxXx**

 

“Gentlemen,” Rabastan gestured to the two seats he conjured in front of his desk. “Please sit. You do understand that some form of punishment needs to be given for your _blatant_ disrespect in the classroom.”

 

Draco nodded. “We do, it’s just fascinating, that’s all.”

 

Rabastan raised an eyebrow. “What’s fascinating?”

 

Harry fidgeted in his seat slightly. He got along well with the younger of the Lestrange brothers, going so far as to have been tutored by him before Hogwarts. The Wizard did, however, have a certain _look_ about him. Harry wondered if it was his severe stare- eyes that felt as though they could peer into your very soul. Perhaps it was his short and tidy beard, a look of authority and rigid posture that caused those around him to take notice. 

 

“How did you-” Draco started before a pointed stare stopped him in his tracks.

 

“ _Muffliato_. Draco, you _know_ better.” Rabastan glared. “Now, you may finish.”

 

“How did you obscure the Mark?” Draco whispered, his tone subdued by the verbal lashing.

 

“That?” Rabastan gestured to his left forearm. “Look closer.”

 

Draco and Harry peered at the unmarred skin. Draco saw a flash of black and it almost appeared to wiggle. The Mark faded into view.

 

Harry gasped. “It’s a spell that the Dark Lord invented!”

 

“Very good. And how, young Black, could you determine that?” Rabastan sat back on the edge of the desk and crossed his ankles. Draco continued to stare at the now revealed Dark Mark in an attempt to ascertain how Harry had figured that out.

 

“I _know_ the Dark Lord’s Magic. It’s imbued in my very core, Professor. When he made me his Heir…” Harry glanced down at the floor.

 

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry. He knew it was a touch that he could get away with in front of the younger Lestrange brother. “It’s okay, Harry. You don’t have to tell him if you don’t want. I know it’s not a secret or anything, but he did say that you didn’t have to tell any of his followers if you didn’t want to.”

 

Harry nodded against Draco’s shoulder. “I know,” He whispered. “But, I _like_ Rabastan. And if he continues to teach us, I think it’s important that he knows about the magic that’s concealing his Mark and his thoughts from the Headmaster and others like him.”

 

Harry straightened up and shrugged off Draco’s arm. “The Dark Lord wound a small part of his Magical Core into mine. Not enough to make it stronger, but enough that it would alert me to his Magic and mine to Him. Any Magic that he uses, I can… _see around_ , I guess. It’s hard to explain, but I think easiest is to say that when He wears a glamour, I can see the true face underneath. It allows me to know that it’s Him, no matter what level of concealment that is being used against the Headmaster. I know that He pulses through your Marks so you are aware that He is in the room, or area… And Draco’s necklace warms in His presence, but me? I can _see_ Him.

 

“And, his Magic is easy for me to recognise. The Headmaster will never know that you have the Mark… He’ll also never know that you’re in league with the Dark Lord. That part of your mind is filled with Quidditch, right?” Harry laughed. “It’s amazing what one can do when they are the most powerful Wizard ever, yeah?”

 

Rabastan chuckled and crossed his arms. “I see that I’m going to be unable to pull the wool over your eyes, young Black.” He stood, his face becoming the stony indifference from before. “We do need to speak of your disrespect in class this afternoon. I will write to Flitwick to excuse you being late for his class, and your study period this evening will be held in your Father’s quarters. We will convene at 1900 sharp. See that you are both there.” 

 

Rabastan flicked his wand and a parchment soared through the air, filling out the details on it’s way. Rabastan deftly caught the note and handed it to Draco. “Now go. No dawdling in the hallways. Straight to Charms.”

 

Draco and Harry both nodded as they stepped into the hall to make the trek to the Charms corridor. Draco smiled and nudged Harry as they rounded the corner. “You think we got out easy?”

 

“No,” Harry scoffed. “I think that Snape and Lestrange have a task to set before us. Keep your wits about you, and we’ll find out tonight. Besides… Look at it this way, it can’t be too bad. We only have two days left of Term.”

 

“Too true, Harry.” Draco laughed and pushed open the door to Flitwick’s room.

 

**xXxXx**

 

Charms and dinner that night had gone by uneventfully. That was normally the case when one had classes with the Hufflepuffs, but Harry never counted on peace and quiet in his life. He _was_ betrothed to Draco after all. 

 

They had finished their meal of roast chicken and broccoli- something which his father insisted he eat every night, early and were able to go back to the dorm for a quick game of Wizard’s Chess before bidding farewell to their classmates and heading to meet their doom in Detention. Despite what Draco crowed on about, it _was_ Detention. Harry knew that it would not just be Rabastan and his father, but more than likely his Paddy and Dada and Draco’s Father… The Dark Lord would be there too. Harry could _feel_ it.

 

He pressed his palm flat on the smooth section of wall that marked his father’s personal quarters and stepped back as the wall parted to admit the two boys entrance. He held back a smirk and a huff. He was correct in ascertaining their company this evening. Rabastan and Harry’s Father were at a small table marking homework. The Dark Lord was on the settee next to Dada, the familiar glass of port gracing his hand. Dada was speaking animatedly in hushed tones, his arms waving every which way. Paddy was conversing with Draco’s Father by the fireplace, a piece of parchment crushed in his hand. 

 

Harry had just turned toward Draco to comment on the scene when he was hit by a small fist in the small of his back. Draco’s eyes were wide and Harry glanced in the direction of his stare.

 

“Mother!” Draco squealed in Harry’s ear. He moved out of the way to prevent being bowled over by an enthusiastic blond.

 

Harry watched on as Draco ran to his mother. He was immediately engulfed in a hug by Narcissa. Harry glanced down at the floor and fiddled with the hem of his jumper. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous. He had plenty of people in his life that loved and cared about him. 

 

Harry startled when a soft hand squeezed his shoulder gently. He raised his head to see who had approached him and lifted the sides of his mouth in a half-hearted smile at the face he saw. 

 

“Harry?” The Dark Lord whispered as he crouched in front of the young man. “It’s okay. Narcissa thinks of you as her own, you know. She would be honoured to be called _Mother_ by you.”

 

“You think?” Harry whispered back as he was pulled into a tight embrace. He wound his arms around the Dark Lord’s back and squeezed.

 

“I , Harrison. She loves you. She has always loved you. It has nothing to do with Draco, and everything to do with _you_.” The Dark Lord released Harry and smiled. “Now, go say hello to your Mother.”

 

Harry smiled back and nuzzled into the Dark Lord’s hand as he wiped away the few errant tears that had spilled. He was right. It hadn’t mattered that Harry had grown up in a house filled with love and surrounded by tonnes of people. He hadn’t a mother. Whether that was by the Wizard’s hand that stood in front of him or by the deeds of the Headmaster, he _missed_ that feeling. If Narcissa really felt the way that Marvolo said-

 

“Harrison, love?” Narcissa spoke from a few feet away. Harry noticed Draco was now over conversing with his Father and Paddy.

 

“Nar- Mum?” Harry whimpered.

 

“Oh, Harry.” Narcissa whispered and swept him up in her arms. Her dress robes billowed around the two of them slightly as she crouched to be at his level. “Love… it’s okay. Mummy’s here. Let it all out.”

 

Harry whimpered as the tears flowed freely from his eyes. He buried his face in Narcissa’s shoulder and wept. A soothing hand rubbed up and down his back as his chest hitched. “I- I just-”

 

“Shhh. It’s okay.” Narcissa kissed Harry’s temple. “You cry. I know you love me, Harrison.”

 

Harry quieted as a second set of arms, these drastically smaller than Narcissa’s embraced him. Draco gently kissed Harry’s forehead and leaned his head on Harry’s. He smiled into the folds of Narcissa’s- his _mums_ robe as one by one the men of the room joined in the hug. The love Harry felt in that moment trumped any doubt that his family was really his.

 

**xXxXx**

 

“Good job today.” Draco sighed as he laid back in their shared bed.

 

Harry shook his head and crawled under the covers. “Only you would think that me crying would be the source of us getting out of Detention.”

 

“Well, it was brilliant.” Draco curled into Harry’s side. Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Draco lightly, his head slipping slightly on Harry’s pyjama covered chest.

 

“But it cut into their planning session. The _real_ reason we were there.” Harry smiled as he nestled into the covers deeper.

 

“The real reason we were there was to hear first hand that Rabastan is our new Defence instructor.” Draco smirked as he pushed back onto Harry’s chest fully. “Now that you’ve had a good cry, we can go to sleep. Only two more days of classes and then it’s back to the Manor for Yule.”

 

“Of course. Did Father tell you that Paddy, Dada and I will be staying the over the Hols at the Manor?” 

 

Draco smacked Harry. “You wanker. Of course no one told me! That was your job!”

 

Harry chuckled as he rubbed his _sore_ arm on the bedclothes. “Well, I’m telling you know. The _whole_ Hols, Draco. And…. Mother said that we can sleep in your room. She said that the _men_ agreed that it was for the best. The Contract has been officially amended and that I shall always have a room at the Manor in cases of needing to get away from your vanity.”

 

“When are they just going to let you move into the Manor?” Draco mused in a sleepy voice. “It would make more sense than us going back and forth all the time.”

 

“I know…” Harry replied through a yawn. “But Paddy and the Dark Lord have their reasons. I, for one, am not going to argue with either of them. Now come on. It’s time to sleep. I’m worn out.”


	13. Book One: Chapter 13~ 12 December 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **On a roll..... a _cinnamon_ roll...**
> 
> **(Oh, I slay me!!!!)**
> 
> **Don't forget to tip the comedian... I'm here all week!**

“I now call the Hogwarts Board of Governors Meeting on this day, Thursday 12 December 1991.” Lucius rapped the end of his cane on the floor. The room quieted. “The Recording Secretary will call the Roll.”

 

Demetria Greengrass cleared her throat slightly. “The Board calls Duke Lucius Malfoy.”

 

“Here.” Lucius called.

 

“The Board calls Baroness Augusta Longbottom.” Demetria looked down at the roll. Lucius wondered why as the Board hadn’t changed in years.

 

“Here.” Augusta smiled from her seat at the opposite end of the circular table.

 

“The Board calls Amos Diggory.”

 

“Here.” Amos called from his seat.

 

“The Board calls Countess Demetria Greengrass. And I answer in the affirmative.” Demetria marked next to her name. “The Board calls Lady Isabella Belby.”

 

“Here.” Isabella stated quietly from her seat. She fidgeted slightly before settling down. Lucius wondered what could be weighing on her mind.

 

“The Board calls Adestan Burke.” 

 

“Here.” Adestan called from his seat next to Demetria.

 

“The Board calls Lord Carron Selwyn.” Demetria looked to the empty seat next to Augusta. She marked a dash next to the rolls. “Let the record show that Lord Selwyn is in absentia. The Board calls Lord Leon Abbott.”

 

“Here.” Leon cleared his throat before taking a sip of the tea in front of his spot next to Isabella. 

 

“The Board calls Teviot Brown.” 

 

“Here.”

 

Demetria placed the parchment on the table and took a long drink of the tea at her seat. “The Board calls Malcolm Wood.”

 

“Here, Countess Greengrass.” Malcolm smirked from his seat next to Leon. Lucius refrained from rolling his eyes. Malcolm Wood had been attempting to court an affair with the Countess for a few years. He had always been rebuffed- today would not be his day either.

 

“The Secretary will read the minutes of the last meeting.” Lucius called out. He tuned out the dole drum of Demetria’s recitation. He thought forward to the dinner he would be having at the school that night with Severus, Sirius, and the boys. He knew that Harrison had been excited that morning when he found out that they would be dining together in Severus’ rooms. Lucius should check to see if Marvolo would be free to dine as well. That is- _if_ he wasn’t dining with the Russian Minister for Magic. Finally, Demetria silenced. 

 

“Are there any corrections to the minutes?” Lucius paused for ten seconds. “If there are no further corrections, the minutes stand as approved. We will now have the report of the Treasurer, Baroness Augusta Longbottom.”

 

Augusta pulled a single sheet of parchment from her satchel. A flick of her wand settled her reading glasses on her nose and smiled. “The coffers are balanced. Tuition for the year has been settled with every family. We have six families on Scholarship this year, the Weasley Clan being the largest of the recipients. We also have the Smith girl in 1st Form, the Rivers children- both Muggleborn, the two Brown children, the Brocklehurst Family- though I do believe it will just be for this year, and Lord Foster’s ward Samuel Morgan. He’s in 7th Form, so this will be his final year on Scholarship. Once the eldest Brown daughter graduates, they will be off Scholarship for the next six years until the youngest Brown daughter comes to Hogwarts. The Weasley’s still have one more to start next year, we will have to find the Galleons to support them for the next eight years. There will be an influx of Muggleborns next year and that means that there may be another seven families that will need Scholarship. Marquess Black has pledged to sponsor two families next year. The Longbottom Clan will sponsor one. Duke Malfoy and his Consort have pledged to sponsor two families, and an Anonymous donor has pledged to support five families in the upcoming year- with the stipulation that the Weasley Clan not be one of them.”

 

“Is there any unfinished business for the Treasury?” Lucius intoned. The silence confirmed there was none.

 

“Is there any new business to bring to the Treasury?” Once again, silence filled the room. 

 

“Are there any motions that need to be brought before the Board?” Lucius glanced toward Demetria. He could always recommend filling the vacant seat, no one would object- it _did_ always look better when someone else brought the motion forward. Demetria stood. “The Chair recognises Countess Greengrass. Demetria? Your motion?”

 

“I would like to propose a motion. There is an empty seat on the Board and I recommend we fill the seat with the man to our Chair’s left, Marquess Sirius Back. Marquess Black has a vested interest in Hogwarts. Until thirteen years ago, there had always been a Black on the Board. It is time that the head of the Black Family take his rightful place on the Committee.” Demetria took her seat.

 

“Is there a second?” Lucius glances around the table at the three or four hands raised. “A motion has been made by Countess Greengrass and seconded by Lord Abbott and Mr Diggory. The motion is for the statement of Marquess Black onto the Board. Is there any discussion.” 

 

The room was silent. “If there is no further discussion, the motion before us is the statement of Marquess Sirius Black onto the Board of Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All those in favour say _Aye_.”

 

“Aye.” The entirety of the room repeated.

 

“All those opposed, say _No_.” The room was cloaked in silence.

 

“The _Ayes_ have it, the motion is carried. Please welcome Marquess Black to the Board.” Lucius gestured to the seat on his left. Sirius smiled and nodded to the remainder of the Board.

 

Amos Diggory stood. 

 

“The Chair recognises Amos Diggory.”

 

“I would like to propose a motion. The motion to move forward with Rabastan Lestrange as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.” Amos sat back down.

 

“Is there a second?” Lucius smiled at Sirius.

 

Sirius raised his hand. “I second the motion.”

 

“A motion has been made by Mr Diggory and seconded by Marquess Black. The motion is to state Viscount Rabastan Lestrange as the permanent Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Is there any discussion?” Lucius knew that there would be a few objections. He waited for Augusta to raise her voice.

 

“I object to the motion.” Augusta stood.

 

“The Chair recognises Baroness Longbottom.” Lucius sat back in his chair. He knew the words that would come from Augusta. No amount of discussion would change her mind.

 

“I object to the motion and move that we continue the interview process.”

 

“On what grounds?” Lucius smirked.

 

“On the grounds that Lestrange is a Death Eater.” Augusta crossed her arms and rested on her rotund abdomen. Lucius wanted to laugh. She looked like a grandmum on a mission. 

 

“There is no Dark Mark on his arm.” Leon Abbott interjected. “He was cleared of any wrongdoing in the First War. His sister-in-law may be in Azkaban, but he is _not_ Bellatrix.”

“Thank god for that,” Sirius muttered. Lucius raised a brow.

 

“I concur with Lord Abbott.” Isabella injected. “There is no proof that he carries the Dark Mark. I have seen the unmarred skin with my own eyes. Dumbledore has vetted him. He may have been associated with the Death Eaters in the First War, but he wasn’t one of You-Know-Who’s Marked Supporters. No one has been able to rid themselves of the Dark Mark.”

 

Lucius’ mouth lifted slightly at the smirk Lady Belby gave his way. Of course no one was able to get rid of the Dark Mark. That is- unless Marvolo _wanted_ it gone. His marred arm was testimony to _curse_. Of Course, Rabastan was one of the Dark Lord’s _most_ Loyal. 

 

“As true as that may be,” Sirius stated, his eyes flitting to Lucius’ briefly. “Even the presence of the Dark Mark doesn’t indicate the worth of a Professor. Why, Professor Snape is Marked himself. He has Dumbledore’s trust. Mine as well. What matters are his views _now_. We all know the Dark Lord was defeated eleven years ago. What I want to know is what it matters? If there is no Voldemort-” Three-quarters of the witches and wizards in the room shuddered. “-then the Dark Mark is a moot point.”

 

“Here, here.” Demetria tapped her wand on the table. “I agree with Marquess Black. Just saying someone has the Dark Mark isn’t reason enough to keep from an Appointment. I move to call a vote.”

 

Lucius straightened his back in his chair and cleared his throat. “If there is no further discussion.”

 

Augusta bristled in her seat but remained silent.

 

“The motion before us is to state Viscount Rabastan Lestrange as the permanent Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. All those in favour say _Aye_.”

 

“Aye.”

 

“All those opposed, please say _No_.” Lucius raised an eyebrow at Augusta.

 

“No.” Augusta raised her head high and stated her opposition in a loud voice.

 

“The _Ayes_ have it, the motion is carried.” Lucius glanced once around the room. “Is there any other business of the Board this evening?”

 

The members of the Board shook their heads. “Are there any announcements?”

 

Amos Diggory stood. “I have an Announcement.” 

 

“The Chair recognises Mr Diggory.” Lucius did not know what Amos was going to bring up, but announcements were normally used for minor business.

 

“The Ministry will be holding a Ball on the Yule this year and is extending the invitation to all members of the Board and their families. Owls with reservation can be sent to the Ministry’s Public Affairs office.” Amos sat back down and smiled. 

 

Lucius knew this was Fudge’s idea. Try to get the Board to show support for the Ministry. That would backfire, he knew it would. “Thank you for that announcement. The Chair would remind the Board that the next meeting will be 7 February 1992 at 2000 hours. If there is no further business, the meeting will stand adjourned.”

 

The Witches and Wizards of the Board began gathering their notes. Lucius rapped his cane on the floor twice and stood. “The Meeting is adjourned. Countess Greengrass? Marquess Black? A moment if you would?”

 

**xXxXx**

 

“Harrison?” Pansy looked up from the correspondence she was reading. “Are you and Draco riding home on the Hogwarts Express?”

 

Draco glanced up from the owl order catalogue his mother had sent him. “Why would we ride home on the train?”

“It is tradition?” Pansy hazarded.

“And my Father’s Consort is a professor here. I believe my Father extended Harrison’s parents an invitation to stay for part of the Holiday, and therefore, we would remain with Professor Snape until his business with the school is finished, and then floo to the Manor.” Draco raised a blonde brow and smirked.

“My apologies, Heir Black, Heir Malfoy.” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco. He didn’t need to remind him that Pansy was a total prat. 

 

“Your apology is accepted, Miss Parkinson. You would do well to remember not to poke the sleeping Dragon before his afternoon tea.” Harry’s father stepped behind the boys. “Harrison? Draconis? Dinner will be served in my chambers this evening. 1900 hours. Be prompt. The guest attending will not be kept waiting.”

 

Harry sat up straight on his bench and smiled. Marvolo was coming to dine with them tonight. Draco’s Father hadn’t known when he left for their Board Meeting whether the Dark Lord would be predisposed or not. Harry wanted to share his good news. “Of course, Professor. Draco and I will be prompt. Thank you for the reminder.”

 

Harry nudged Draco and dislodged the order form from under his elbow. He hissed slightly at the older boy and narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Yes, Uncle Severus. We’ll be there.” Draco stated absently.

 

“Heir Malfoy.” Severus moved to stand behind the blond. “Two points from Slytherin for using a Professor’s first name in address.”

 

“But- but….” Draco scrunched his forehead and pursed his lips. “You’re- it’s-”

Harry dropped his head and rolled his eyes. He’d been expecting Draco to slip at some point this year. He’d managed to get to near the very end before mucking it up. Of course, Harry didn’t have the luxury. He sometimes was jealous of Draco in the fact that such a slip wouldn’t cost him his entire world if he made a mistake and used a family tie. If Harry ever made that mistake…. He shook his head and glanced over at his Father.

 

“Be glad that today is the end of Term. The punishment could have been _severe_.” Severus nodded to Harry and the remaining Slytherin First Years and headed toward the Head Table. It was his turn to supervise the study period the students had. 

 

Harry glanced down at the parchment under his book. He had been working on a way to allow himself and Draco to Floo between their rooms without alerting the adults that their fireplaces were connected to the Floo Network. It had been hard enough to convince Paddy and Dada to allow him to Floo unsupervised to Malfoy Manor before school started. Harry figured that they were old enough now to be able to Floo into each other’s rooms at their Manors if something were to happen to one of them. Not to mention that it would also give them an escape route if the unthinkable happened. Most children did not have an outside floo access.

Once his Father had swept from the room, he turned his attention back towards the floo problem. Harry had managed to get his hands on the French pamphlets for setting up the floo network into a study or business with a simple request sent on the wings of Ungud. The office had been prompt in providing him with the technical specifications needed.

Tapping his fingers against what he had sketched out with a quill and some spare orange ink a fifth year had left lying around, he frowned once more at the pattern he was staring at. He was missing something, he knew it. He muttered a _tempus_ under his breath and realized he had at least three hours before lunch. His stuff was already packed, and Madam Pince didn’t care if you were in the library -- provided you didn’t remove any of the books without checking them out first. Harry nudged Draco and lifted an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“The History extra project that Cousin Salazar gave us? I’m about two-thirds finished, you wouldn’t mind accompanying me to the Library, would you?” Harry asked. Draco sighed but gathered up his books and nodded, more than willing to follow. The two boys slipped out together, leaving Pansy behind.

Once in the Library, Harry pulled Draco to an empty table and pulled out the sheet of parchment he had been scribbling on. Draco blinked for a few seconds and frowned. His eyes cleared once he realized he was looking at technical french and not the formal version that wizards had been taught and used heavily still in trade.

“All right. What are you missing?”

“The special wards on the Den prevents half of this from working. The wards on your Manor need to be skimmed under -- can you grab me _Prisica Noxa_ by Henri Ecaire? We should have a copy somewhere in here… Cousin said that the lists for the Library had it.” Harry muttered and Draco nodded. He waited for his betrothed to slip back to him with the thick tome. 

Harry began paging through it, biting his lip, frowning as he realized he was skimming through an English translation. He sighed, but kept at it, until he found what he was looking for. He blinked and shook his head. It _couldn’t_ be that simple. No, really, it shouldn’t be.

“Is that a secret passage spell?” Draco asked as he caught sight of the wording. Harry only nodded and noted down the page number, figuring he would have to see the copy from either the Den library or from the Malfoy’s own, because it would be in the original French and not a potentially hackneyed English translation.

His Lord had stressed more than once that an original language copy more often than not had fewer mistakes than a translation, for a translation always came with potential biases. Harry knew that the copy at the Den was a first edition. He wasn’t certain of the Malfoy copy was a first or second edition. But either should have the spell. He flicked back to the beginning of the book and realized that this was a fourth edition before the translation, which touted itself as the ‘premiere first English edition’.

 

**xXxXx**

 

Sirius turned toward Demetria and Lucius. He raised an eyebrow. “Duke Malfoy? We are going there?”

 

“Of course, _Marquess_ Black.” Lucius smirked. “You, of all Wizards, should know that title is more important than anything. Besides, I _am_ a Duke. You are technically a Marquess. Lords are Lords and no one in the Wizarding World thinks that they are besmirching the name Malfoy when they call me a _Lord_.”

 

“All this pomp and circumstance is an awful lot for me to take in.” Sirius grimaced. 

 

“You will need to learn.” Lucius stepped into the space next to Sirius’ left side. “Our Lord is going to request you take up your seat on the Wizengamot. This is not a job that you can use your _pranks_ and your _jokes_ on. This is a serious-”

 

“I’m Sirius.” Sirius chuckled. 

 

Lucius closed his eyes. “This is a matter of grave importance. Not just to Our Lord, but to your son as well. He is young. He needs to be cultivated. I know that Our Lord has taken him under his wing, and Narcissa looks after him as if he was one of her own, but he needs his _Paddy_ to make sure that he stays on the path that he has been destined for. The Prophecy states-”

 

“I _know_ what the ruddy prophecy states, Lucius.” The snarl is more like the man’s animagus form than the man in that instant. Lucius lifted a hand to try and soothe the Marquess and not have a pissing match ignite because the Black Lord was feeling touchy.

“And really, _is_ this the best place to discuss this?” Sirius challenged. Lucius blinked and then nodded. It never harmed anything by being too cautious about information. Especially when Dumbledore was so close.

 

“You are correct.” Lucius turned toward Demetria. “We should attend to tea. Narcissa has been enquiring all week when you would join us.”

 

“It would be my honour to visit with Narcissa. She and I should discuss our plans for Astoria.” Demetria smiled.

 

“You are not.” Sirius scowled in disgust at the Greengrass Head. “I think that Harry and Draco should decide who bears their children… And, it should be decided when they get older. _Not_ at eleven.”

“It has always been done at eleven.” Lucius murmured. Sirius snorted.

“Yes, it was, especially in the Black Trees. Do you have _any_ idea how many Heirs were lost because of those moronic deals set up by parents? Some of the ‘broodmares’ ended up despising the ‘studs’ picked out for them, entirely.” Sirius shook his head, “The only reason my parents even agreed to each other was _because_ such an arrangement fell through to the point that my oh so _wonderful_ father was accused of _disposing_ of a Bulstrode sister.” Sirius shuddered and crossed his arms. Even he wasn’t certain of whether or not the accusation was true.

 

Lucius leaned in close to Sirius and whispered. “You should talk to Our Lord. Draco _is_ my son. I _do_ have a say in this…. Black.”

Sirius leaned away from Lucius and glared at the Malfoy Lord. “If Janice had survived past Harry’s birth? My lovely mother would have _forced_ at least three more children from me, _Malfoy_. The fact she _died_ in childbirth is the reason we only have one Heir, thank the gods.” 

 

“And just _who_ would you and Remus have chosen to bear your _spare_?” Demetria smirked, her left eyebrow all but disappearing in her refined blonde locks.

“It is entirely a moot point, madam. The female form does nothing for me, as the entirety of society is well aware. I did what had to be done for Harry’s conception. I am grateful for the child, but not for the act that created him.” Sirius made certain to keep his gaze on the Greengrass woman, he did not allow himself to shudder, knowing exactly what his mother would have done to force him to have a child. He watched as the woman merely pushed back from her seat and straightened her robes.

“Narcissa always has a lovely offering for tea, Lucius, do you think I could get her recipe for watercress salad?”

 

“I am sure she would be _delighted_ to share.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, shite is boring. Plot furthering is boring... _But_... sometimes, it has to be done. Sorry if we put anyone to sleep. (really, I'm not)
> 
> **Slams book on table and clears throat, speaking in my best Severus Snape voice** 
> 
> WAKE UP, POTTER!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Book One: Chapter 14~ 13 December 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays from ours to yours

*13 December 1991

“Listen to your mother before I get there.” Severus sighed as he glanced at the two boys standing next to the Floo. “Harrison… I mean you.”

“Yes, Father.” Harrison smiled. He grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him closer. 

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and nodded. “Of course, Uncle Severus. Mother will make sure that we are the picture of perfect.”

Severus set down the red inked quill and blew out a measured breath. “I do hope for Lucius’ sake…”

Harry glanced at the clock on the mantle and dropped Draco’s hand to his side. “Father? It’s time.”

Severus stood and made his way to the Floo, robes billowing behind him. He didn’t need to use the spell he created in his own rooms, but you never know who would be visiting. Severus prepared for every likelihood.

The Floo flared green momentarily, signalling someone was coming through. Severus schooled his face impassive as the Dark Lord stepped from the hearth.

“Severus. Draco. Harrison.” Marvolo smiled at the boys as he patted each of them on the head. 

“You’ll be joining us before the Yuletide, yes?” Marvolo turned fully toward Severus and raised an eyebrow.

“The Headmaster is requesting Professors stay at the school over Yule. I explained to him that I had no Slytherins staying and that I wasn’t _needed_ to be here for my house. He acquiesced and I only have to stay until Thursday. This will allow me time to get some much _needed_ potions brewed without little hands in the way.”

“Hey!” Draco bristled. “We don’t get in the way.”

“There are times when clear thought must prevail. I enjoy the two of you in my labs. Certain potions require a delicacy that eleven year olds do not have.” Severus raised a hand a Draco began to sputter an objection. “ _This_ is why there are potions that you do not learn until your OWL year. It matters not how _smart_ you are… How _advanced_ a wizard or witch is from growing up in a magical household. You are still eleven.”

“I agree with Severus.” Marvolo dropped his hand from Harry’s shoulder. “Potions are fickle. They require finesse and steady hands. Forethought that is _learned_ , not magically gifted. You will learn. In time.”

Severus nodded and gestured toward the Floo. “Now, I believe that Narcissa is waiting for the boys. We should send them through.”

Marvolo gathered a pinch of Floo powder from the ceramic cauldron shaped pot on the mantel and tossed it into the flames. 

“Malfoy Manor.” Draco stated carefully as he stepped into the green flames and spun away.

“Harrison?” The Dark Lord gestured toward the fire. “It is time.”

Harry took a pinch of powder and threw it onto the hearth. “Malfoy Manor.” He stepped in and left for the Manor.

“Are the Mutt and Werewolf meeting them there?” Severus raised an eyebrow at the Dark Lord. 

“On the morrow. Today it is about the boys. Let them relax and have fun. They are children after all.” Marvolo chuckled with a smile.

“One would think that you discouraged being a child.” Severus shook his head slightly. He steeled his shoulders as he remembered that he was speaking to the _Dark Lord_ , not some random Wizard that he could be friendly with.

“They will learn while at the Manor. I will be instructing the boys in the mornings. They will have all afternoon to cause mischief and mayhem with their friends and the House Elves. I _do_ want them to have a childhood. But Harrison will soon enough realise that he will be at war. A war that we _need_ to win. Not just for the Cause… But for the Wizarding World as we know it.”

Severus nodded. “When will you tell him?”

“When I feel that it is time.” Marvolo ran a hand through his slick, coiffed hair, the ends ruffling artfully and still no less than perfect. “Dumbledore has stayed his hand for the time being. He is at a loss. The lack of Harry _Potter_ to oppose me says that he is frantic… Scattered… He hasn’t called forward his Order… He hasn’t called you forward…”

“I do not know if he will call me forth.” Severus pinched his lips and absently touched his left forearm.

“He will.” Marvolo reassured. “You must let Harrison know that you are spying. He cannot be left in the dark like that old _Fool_ of a Headmaster would have if he had his way that Hallowe’en night.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Severus relaxed his face and nodded. “Will you be joining the boys now?”

“Of course, Severus.” Marvolo grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and absently tossed it into the flames. “Malfoy Manor.”

Severus sighed, running his hands up his face and into his hair, tugging lightly on the ends as he closed his eyes. “ _Fuck_.”

**xXxXx**

“Draconis… Harrison. It is good to have you home,” Narcissa swept the boys into a hug, her lavender robes billowing around them.

Marvolo cleared his throat and smiled at the scene in front of him. Narcissa dropped her arms, stepping back before nodding slightly to the Dark Lord. “My _Lord_.”

“Narcissa.” Marvolo tipped his head slightly at the acknowledgement. “The boys shall resume lessons at the start of next week. We have a busy schedule the next few weeks.”

“Of course,” Narcissa smiled. “The boys shall be ready after breakfast.”

Harry and Draco nodded as they headed toward the front staircase. Draco snatched Harry’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he pulled. “Come _on_ , Harry. We’ve got plans to make.”

Narcissa clasped her hands behind her back and chuckled as the boys lit up the stairs. “They are a precocious few.”

“That they are.” Marvolo accepted the glass of port from the House Elf that popped into the room and raised it to his lips. “I shall be providing the boys tuition Monday through Friday during their break, after breakfast until lunch.”

“Of course, my Lord.” Narcissa sipped her tea. She gestured to the seat at her left and glided toward the sette.

“Have the Blue Room set for dueling.” Marvolo raised an eyebrow toward the Malfoy Matriarch.

Narcissa set the china cup on the table. She closed her eyes and sighed. “It has begun?”

“It has.” The Dark Lord let out a measured breath and crossed his legs at his ankles. “I had hoped to keep Harrison from his worry for a few more years, but I fear that Dumbledore will show his hand sooner rather than later. The more that _child_ knows now…” 

**xXxXx**

“We should have a Gobstones Tournament.” Harry flopped onto Draco’s bed and sighed. 

“How are we going to have a tournament if it’s just us?” Draco sat next to Harry, smoothing out the wrinkles that gathered underneath his seat. He rolled his eyes as Harry turned to face the blond. 

“Theo and Blaise.”

“Because _that_ makes sense.” Draco leaned over on Harry and pushed his nose against the younger’s neck.

“What makes no sense is you nosing me like a kneezle.” Harry nudged Draco with his shoulder. 

“Maybe I _like_ you.” Draco smiled. 

“I like you too, but that doesn’t excuse your behaviour.” Harry laughed, the song ringing from his chest like a bell. Draco loved that laugh. Harry’s voice was clear in his mirth, unfettered. Draco wanted to hear that laugh every day for the rest of his life.

“Gobstones,” Draco repeated. “I will extend the invitation. “Should we invite Millicent and Daphne?”

“It would make for a more interesting tournament.” Harry agreed. “I think that we should also fly this break. I hate that 1st Forms can’t make the house teams. It’s not _fair_.”

“Oh look,” Draco’s voice raised in pitch, mocking. “The _poor_ Heir Black thinks something in his life isn’t _fair_.”

Harry smacked Draco on the shoulder with the back of his hand. “Shut _up_! There are lots of things that aren’t fair in life, Draco.” Harry fell back down and snuggled into the pillow. “I know that something’s up.”

Draco stilled. Harry turned to face the older boy and raised an eyebrow at the seriousness on Draco’s face. His forehead scrunched together between his eyebrows and his lips puckered tightly. “Harry…”

“No, I’m serious, Draco.” Harry turned on his side. He pulled Draco down next to him, smoothing a thumb over the heavy ridges on his forehead. “There is something going on with Dumbledore. He’s approached me a bunch of times so far trying to get me to confess that I’m _Harry Potter_ -”

“But you are!” Draco huffed.

“I’m _not_ though.” Harry closed his eyes. “Think about it. I may have been born Harry Potter… The Dark Lord may have killed the Potters when I was a baby… But… I am _not_ whatever the Headmaster thinks I am.”

“Then, maybe you need to ask our parents. I’m sure that they’ll tell you. Have _any_ of them ever lied to us before?” Draco smiled as Harry opened his eyes. “We knew from a young age that our parents were Marked… We knew the Dark Lord was back… You _knew_ he killed James and Lily… There was _nothing_ kept from you, Harry. Ask them.”

“I will, Draco… Just not now.” Harry pulled his betrotheds head onto his chest. He patted his hair twice and placed a dry kiss on the boys head. “Right now… I want a nap.”

Draco snuggled down on Harry’s robes and closed his eyes to sleep.

**xXxXx**

*19 December

Draco sighed as the House Elf attending his mother passed out hot chocolate. Harry, Theo, and Blaise had been outside flying all afternoon and were now huddled under blankets by the fire. He had spent the day assisting his Father and Uncle Severus shopping and attending to the Family Vaults. 

His Father and Uncle were enjoying a glass of spirits by the second fireplace and whispering secrets to themselves. His mother spent her free time writing a letter at his father’s dark, oak desk. She had been campaigning the Wizengamot to get better living conditions for his Aunt Bellatrix in Azkaban. Draco knew his Aunt was sick. The Dark Lord had told him once that Bellatrix had a mental disorder from the amount of Dark Magic she had been exposed to as a child. Harry understood better than he had, but he understood the implications. She needed help. 

Draco frowned when Harry pushed away his mug of hot chocolate and wandered over to him, snuggling into Draco and engulfing him in his own blanket. Draco made a small noise when he realized just how _cold_ Harry still was from flying. He saw his Father’s head move and a blond eyebrow rise. Draco flushed.

“ _Harry_ ,” Draco whigned. He pushed the smaller boy slightly and shivered. “You’re cold.”

“Don’t care.” Harry nuzzled into Draco’s side. “Warm me.”

“You know, Father has muttered about this before. Apparently you are all just _icicles_.” Draco murmured, shivering and remembering how his Father had scowled one evening when his dark clad professor had curled up with him on the settee, shoving icy feet under Lucius’ blanket covered legs.

“I missed you today. It wasn’t the same flying with Theo and Blaise.” Harry sighed and wrapped the throw blanket around his shoulders. “Why did you have to go anyway? Couldn’t your Father handle it all by himself?”

“I had to get your present, silly.” Draco scoffed. “That’s not something I would trust my Father with. You went with Uncle Severus and your Paddy to get mine, did you not?”

“Of course.” 

The Floo in the corner by his father flared to life and a slim man stepped from the hearth. Every head in the room turned to stare down the intrusion.Draco took half a second and recognized Ruthford Charden of Trade Standards brushing himself free of soot. He heard Harry sigh and pouted as the other young man drew away, propriety falling round him like one of his Father’s black cloaks.

“And to what do I owe this intrusion to, Ruthford?” Lucius stood from the settee and brushed a hand down the front of his robes. Draco’s eyes narrowed briefly, his Father had actually _changed_ his robes with a twitch of his wand to something more formal. Oh, it was still the same deep green from before, but this one had a waistcoat and cravat already in place, which he knew for a fact hadn’t been there seconds prior.

“I’m sorry, Lord Malfoy. It’s the Russians. You know how we’ve spent two months on dragon egg import/export tariffs. We managed to get them to agree to everything but Ironbelly eggs. And it’s _only_ the Russians. However, the deal --”

“Closes at midnight in St. Petersburg. I _am_ aware, Ruthford. And they will not allow any concession, figuring that they already conceded enough to ban trade of Phoenix parts. I shall be there in fifteen minutes. Return to your post, and find me Sub-Minister Andreevich.”

Ruthford nodded once, bowed and withdrew back through the floo. Severus only waited for the floo to die before he sighed and got to his feet. A House Elf popped in with Lucius’ boots, cloak, and cane. A second popped in with a purple vellum folio clutched between her hands. 

Severus summoned a vial of potion and passed it to his lover before the man whirled on the cloak, took the cane and spelled his boots into place. The elf with the folio accompanied the Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation swept from the parlour in a flash of black cloak.

Draco pouted further. Theo blinked. Harry snuggled back into Draco, who hissed at the returning cold.

“Father?”

“Yes, Harrison?”

“Dada once mentioned that the Muggle government in Russia is located in Moscow. Why is the Russian Ministry located in St. Petersburg? I have been meaning to ask, but with things so busy, it slipped my mind until this point, sir.”

“It ties back to Peter the Great, Harrison.” Narcissa said, looking up from her letter and setting her quill aside. Harry twisted to face the woman, curiosity bright on his face. “I am certain you remember the brief lesson that your substitute Tutor gave you for history?”

“Yes, Aunt Narcissa.”

“Peter the Great had one Magical son. Tsarevich Alexei. He was declared ‘dead’ to the muggles and remained only among his magical subjects for the rest of his life. As the world changed and the magical lines of Britain, France, and Italy all died out -- or were replaced by squibs -- the magical world retained a ruler in Russia. While the Tzarina Akilina Petrovna still rules and is a direct descendant of Alexei, the Ministry holds the true power. She is the dignified portion of Russian Government, while Prime Minister Zimaov is the efficient.” Narcissa explained, using phrases from the English Constitution, which she knew her cousin had instructed Harrison in, as part of his duties as Heir Black.

Harry nodded. “That would mean the Russian Ministry moved to St. Petersburg when Peter the Great shifted his capital?”

“Correct, and they then did not leave it when the Russian muggles moved it back to Moscow. It neatly separates the Muggle and Magical worlds, as the Americans do by keeping their Magical Capital in New York.” 

“I had always wondered why the MACUSA was in New York… But, it makes sense. The Americas and Russia have _loads_ of land that can help them keep separate from Muggles. Here, on an island…”

“Our ward structures are stricter than either the Russians or the Americans. Because we have had to live side by side. Of course, some of our rules are more lax, we tolerate muggleborn witches and wizards and, though intermarriage is frowned upon in certain sectors, it has proved to allow for stronger magical cores over time.” Severus said, leaning forward, “The Americans still do not allow the mixing of Magical and Muggle blood. So the children that are born from Squib lines are closely monitored by the MACUSA’s bodies. So many ‘drownings’ or ‘house fires’ or ‘accidents’ that take a young child’s life are actually cover ups by the American Wizarding Government to bring magical children into the correct society.”

“Oh. Doesn’t Our Lord wish to emulate the Americans in their absorption of Magical children?” Draco asked, slipping into the conversation.

“Yes.” Harrison responded, remembering that particular conversation _very_ well. If the Dark Lord had managed to fully rise to power before 1981, Harry would never have had to spend time on the front stoop of a muggle house, sharing space with the morning milk delivery. “I for one, agree. There is no reason that we need to share our world with them. Some Muggles may be _safe_ , but that doesn’t mean all Muggles are safe.”

“Doesn’t your Paddy have Muggle business dealings?” Blaise asked. Harry inclined his head. 

“They are a holdover from when he was courting Dumbledore’s favour. While that favour is no longer strictly _needed_ we all know the Headmaster will not keep his prodigious nose out of other persons business. So, Paddy maintains the facade. It makes a pittance of funds now and again, so it is not a drain on the coffers. Though, I have little idea why he invested in a fruit company.” Harry shook his head.

“I believe Black invested in something called Universal Turing Machines?”

“Dada called them computers.” Harry corrected absently. Severus only nodded. Narcissa hid an amused grin behind a hand as she watched Father and son casually interact.

“How long will Father be gone?” Draco asked his mother. Narcissa considered for a moment, and traded a look with Severus.

“Seeing as how, if this deal fails, months of negotiation and compromise will be wasted? We may not see him until dawn. He may have to petition the Russian Prime Minister to get this finished.”

Draco huffed. “I barely get to spend time with him, as it is. And now this?!” Harry nudged Draco once, hard, trying to cut off the meltdown before it started, green eyes widening as he realized something. He had finally put together the words ‘Prime Minister’ and something the Dark Lord had said in passing months ago.

“Draco…” Harry hissed. He nudged the older boy again as he scrunched his eyes and stuck out his pointy chin.  
“No. He’s always so busy. When was the last time I actually had time to just sit and discuss matters? When?”

“It has been since the summer. You are right about that Dragon, but this is important to Our Lord’s goals.” Narcissa reminded gently. “Blaise, Theo… Could you excuse us please?”

Blaise nodded his head and pulled Theo from the floor. The two boys slipped from the room. They turned left as the door closed behind them, obviously headed to the playroom.

Harry shot a glance at his Father and nibbled on his top lip. “Sir? Was that the heavy protective cloak?”

“Why?” Severus asked, catching the way his son was chewing at his lip in worry.

“Ithinkthedarklordandtheministermightbetogether.” Harry rattled off. He saw his Father open his mouth and then pale as the words penetrated.

“Oh bugger.” Severus muttered. Harry only nodded, ignoring the fact that the man was channeling his Paddy more than his usual mein at the moment. Such news probably wasn’t pleasant. Especially when hexes could be in the offing.

“He also said that he would be visiting with Dmitri today before he left -- just in case something should arise.” 

“What was the exact wording?” Narcissa asked, briefly biting her lower lip.

“Salazar Malfoy could be reached via the Belaya bashnya or calling for Zimaov at the same residence.” Harry responded. Severus only closed his eyes.


	15. Book One: Chapter 14~ 20 December/ 21 December 1991

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Happy Boxing Day**

***20 December 1991***

Harry and Draco tiptoed down the hall on their way back from the kitchen. Harry had been craving the ginger bread that only the Malfoy House Elves knew how to make. He shushed Draco with a finger to the lips as they passed the slightly open door to the Malfoy Lord’s Study. Harry pressed a hand to the edge and pushed gently, the door opening a hair’s distance more, allowing both boys to see into the room and the door that led to the main entrance hall of the house. He adjusted his grip on the wrapped sandwich that Draco just _had_ to have and glanced inside the well lit room. Harry thanked Merlin that the Hallway was dark and kept them in shadow. 

Draco gasped before throwing the back of his hand across his mouth, effectively silencing himself. 

Harry gestured toward the Dark Lord and whispered into Draco’s ear. “Wonder what is going on. He looks bloody _angry_.”

“I cannot now… Nor _ever_ , tolerate someone _stealing_ Magic.” Marvolo stalked across the room, port splashing dangerously close to the lip of his stemless glass, threatening to spill on beige rug. “To think that he had the to try to take blood.”

“My Lord? He was… plotting … and thought to use me as the instigator, believing I would have little issue acquiring such a thing as my son’s Head of House. Especially since I _require_ a health check of every first year back after the Holidays.” Severus sneered, dark eyes glinting.

“Why?”

“He believes he ‘saved me’ by turning me as his spy against _You_.” Severus smirked and let his hands twist together in a rare show of unease as he fiddled with the Consort’s ring he wore in place of a wedding band. 

“There may be a way to protect Harrison. Lucius? Were you planning on giving your son his Heir ring this Yuletide?”

“Yes, my Lord.” Lucius assured, both the Dark Lord and the Malfoy Lord glanced over when Severus snarled wordlessly.

“Sev?”

“If it weren’t vital to protect Harrison, I would gift him with his rightful ring. Blacks, traditionally, do not gain their Heir Ring until the eve before their twelfth birthday.” 

The Dark Lord frowned and summoned an elf with a gesture. The elf popped in with barely a noise and bowed low.

“Summon Lord Black and Consort Black to me. Tell them both, their _Lord_ calls them.”

Marvolo merely watched as Severus continued to twist his ring and pace back and forth, anger making it impossible for the other man to sit. Neither offered the agitated man a drink, both recalling times when such action would result in shattered crystal and shredded robes.

The sound of hurried steps reached the trio’s ears and the Dark Lord turned to face the doors. Sirius and Remus slipped through the doors and knelt. Marvolo shook his head with a sigh. “Rise, my loyal. We have a pressing problem.”

“My Lord?” Both men chorused, straightening their black outer robes and frowning.

“Severus brought me word that the Old Fool is trying to gain access to Harrison’s blood or hair. He also lamented the fact that he cannot grant his _son_ the Prince Heir ring without it causing complications and raising questions.”

“Black, is it contracted or conditional for the Blacks to get the Heir ring later?”

“Magical power.” Sirius said, shaking his head slightly as he faced Lucius, whose eyes were narrowed and a frosty silver.

“Will you grant Harrison his ring earlier then?”

“The only traditions I follow, are those that custom dictates I absolutely _must_. If Harry had wanted to slobber on the thing as a tyke? I’d have allowed him to. But it wasn’t _shiny_. However, there’s no reason that Severus can’t also gift him with a ring.”

“Sirius? Prince? If Dumbles --”

Sirius cut his husband off with a casual wave of his hand. “No, Remy. The Black Heir ring can act the same way your Consort ring does. Invisible much of the time, so that only your wedding band is seen. Or vice versa, actually.”

“The Prince Ring cannot. There is no magic that can override the spells in the ring. If he-”

“Severus.” The Dark Lord set his glass of port on the edge of the table nearest the Potions Master. He smiled slightly toward the Malfoy Lord and nodded. 

“Black Rings are tricky things, love. I have seen a Black Ring subvert even a Malfoy one. It is the reason Cissa does not wear her birthright ring. It sits on her vanity. The Black Ring subsumed the Malfoy, combining the Black Motto on the outside of the band, and etching the inner with the Malfoy coat of arms.” Severus blinked for a moment and shook his head. 

“Is that why you asked me to remove the Prince Head Ring before we bonded?”

“Yes. Malfoy would have most likely overwritten your House. The rings can be prised apart by will and a bit of careful magic, but it is not done lightly or easily.”

“Do we know how the two rings would blend?” Marvolo asked, head tipped slightly to one side, attention seemingly split.

“I --” Severus frowned and shook his head again.

“I’d only be worried about the Crown showing through, because he _is_ your son, Severus.” Remus mused.

Severus nodded. “Of course.” 

“Severus? Sirius? Retrieve the Heir Rings. I wish to see how they would combine.” The Dark Lord instructed. Both men nodded and withdrew. Lucius frowned when the man called for an elf and sent it on a quick errand in a voice low enough that he could not hear it.

The elf returned with a box wrapped in detailed paper. Lucius took a step forward before he could check himself. A map of the French Catacombs beneath Paris wrapped the small parcel. It also passed a small bag to the Dark Lord, then bowed and popped away. 

Marvolo handed the box to Lucius. “For Harrison on Yule, should I not be here.”

“Of course, my Lord.” Lucius accepted the box with a slight bow. “Are you certain that the Rings can be taken apart once put together?”

The Dark Lord nodded. “If they do not combine the way I believe they should, my Magic should be significant to prise them apart. We will then come up with a different solution. You would do well to not question me, Lucius.”

Lucius bowed low, cowed to the Dark Lord and the Magic that washed over him. “Of course, My Lord.”

Severus and Sirius returned together. The Dark Lord turned his head and arched a brow. “Have you eavesdropped long enough, my slippery Serpent child?” 

Every eye turned towards the door leading to the Family Wing as a flick of the Dark Lord’s hand pulled it open, revealing both Harry and Draco with widened eyes, a lopsided beef sandwich oozing lettuce and spicy mustard onto one of Narcissa’s blue cloth napkins clutched in Harry’s hand.

Draco dropped the small bundle he was holding. The napkin spilled ginger bread across the floor, the tiny loaves crumbling as they hit the granite tile. Both boys flushed and bowed their heads.

“Yes, my Lord.” Harrison responded, clumsily wrapping the sandwich again. “I am at risk and all three of my parents wish to see me safe, but nobody has seen those two Houses combined in centuries. So, we do not know how the two Houses will combine to form a dual Heir Ring.”

“An accurate summation of the problem.” The Dark Lord tipped his head in agreement and gestured the young man forward. He stepped through the door and placed his sandwich next to the untouched glass of port that had been in Marvolo’s hand earlier. Harry did bow when he reached the Dark Lord, but did not kneel.

“My Lord.” Harry whispered.

The Dark Lord sighed. He turned slightly to face Severus and raised one eyebrow. Severus shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. The Dark Lord nodded and stepped into Harry’s shadow. A single hand lowered onto Harry’s head.

Marvolo grabbed a handful of silky curls and _yanked_ Harry’s head up before crouching at the young wizard’s level. His eyes narrowed as he took a measured breath.

“Harrison... “ Marvolo’s voice sharp in his whisper. “Never cow to me. Serve? Yes. But never cow. Own your actions. It is better to beg forgiveness than ask permission.” 

“There is only power.” The boy drew a breath, “And those too weak to seek it.” 

Marvolo let go of his protege with a small smirk. “Correct.”

“The sooner the world realises that…” Severus smiled, his eyes wide in pride for his son.

“Stand, young Black. Accept your destiny. Your Heritage. Severus?” Marvolo gestured for Harry’s Father. 

“Black in name and adoption in blood. Prince by birth and truth. Ring of bloodline and cunning. Only those _worthy_ of this ring may wear it. Let the Ring be the judge of this.” Severus took the ring from a small box and held it for a moment, allowing Harry to see the golden ring emblazoned with a tower and sun above a crown.

Slipping it onto Harry’s right index finger he stepped back and merely watched, face still as the magics within the Heir Ring for House Prince felt out it’s potential new master.

The magic prickled over his hand and zipped up his arm, arrowing towards his heart. He felt something in his chest shiver for a moment, clutch and then relax. He swallowed and tasted copper. Grimacing he licked his lips and then blinked.

“The ring accepted him. Good.” Remus said. Harry blinked again, this time in shock.

“Adoption can fool nearly everything, except for original line. Harrison always had claim to that ring, and so it recognized that fact. My son, of my House, now and always.” Severus stepped back and gestured Black forward with an irritated wave of his fingers.

“Black by blood adoption, Heir by choice and love and truth. Ring of bloodline and purity. The worthy bear the name Black. The worthy are able to wear our crest. The weak will never be able to do so. The ring chooses only the best. House Black decides it’s own fate.” Sirius slipped the Black Heir Ring onto the same finger as Severus. 

Harry had a second to register the ring heating, caught sight of the arm raised with wand clutched tightly before light flared sharply and made his eyes water. Power poured down his body, causing his hair to raise and his toes to curl. His breath caught in his throat as his stomach twisted violently for a second and his heart lurched again. He took a stumbling step backwards but managed to remain on his feet.

Eyes clearing, he glanced up at his three parents. “Okay, that… was weird.”

“Huh. He did better than I did, I puked when I got my Heir Ring.” Sirius said with a grin. Severus made a noise of disgust.

“I ended up on my knees. He managed to remain standing.” Severus allowed himself a small smile at that fact.

“With your permission, Heir Prince, Heir Black? I wish to examine the Heir Ring.” Marvolo said. Harry turned to face his mentor and started to reach for the ring when Sirius’ hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Even though you trust the Dark Lord with your life, as we all do, you do _not_ surrender an Heir Ring while you still draw breath.” Sirius’ voice was cold and Harry shivered, hearing _tradition_ in that tone, “Your House?”

“Is your life. Your reputation is that of your House. Besmirch it, shame yourself.” Harry repeated, voice soft and flat. Sirius lifted his hand and stepped back. Harry offered his hand to the Dark Lord and swallowed.

The Dark Lord pulled Harry in close by the hand. He bent at the waist, his lips close to Harry’s ear. “I would _never_ , Heir Black. Do you _understand_?”

Harry nodded. His curls brushing the Dark Lord’s face. 

“But, do you really? Your life is _mine_ when you take that Mark. Your life… Your _House_... Your _Heritage_. It belongs to me. Do well to remember that.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Harry swallowed. He nodded briskly, the fear in his voice shining through- but only just.

The Dark Lord hummed in assent and stood, his hand still buried in Harry’s hair. He turned Harry’s hand left and right inspecting the ring.

The Ring had remained gold, while the Black Heir Ring was normally silver. The Black’s Fist and Wand adorned the entire face of the ring. He twisted the band slightly and frowned there was an indented pattern on the band. He shifted Harry’s hand to get a look at just the band.

“Severus? The Prince heraldry carries an ermine chevron, correct?”

“Yes, my Lord. Your recall is excellent.” 

“The band picked up the ermine pattern and remained gold, while holding the Black Crest. It is an acceptable compromise. And the House of Travers is a minor, cadet branch through a cousin that was adopted… four generations ago? To House Prince.”

“That would easily explain the colour and the faint traces of ermine markings.” 

“Does that suggest that … um … Uncle Severus might have a faint chance at a claim towards Harry? Since… well, he doesn’t have any biological children as far as anyone is aware?” Draco asked from his position still in the doorway.

All the adults stared towards the blond and then looked back toward the Dark Lord who sported a very _interested_ look on his face. “It would be possible, but… as the blood comes down the distaff line, it is entirely up to the current Lord of the House of Prince if he wishes to pursue such a course. And the fact that Severus and Sirius never associated well during school would suggest that Lord Black would refuse any overture made by House Prince.”

“Thereby protecting Harry further. If Dumbledore even thought you had a _chance_ at Harry, he’d press you to take it, Severus. You know this.” Remus said with a sad frown. Harry squirmed slightly and the Dark Lord allowed him to slip from his grasp. The young man walked to his Father and allowed himself to be pulled into the dark clad man’s arms.

“An attempt at claim right now would put us all in turmoil publically.” Sirius agreed.

“We will hold that option in reserve. We can also use it as a potential way to remove Harry from Hogwarts, should we actually need it at some point. Should we need to remove Harrison, I can simply press a claim, you will then remove him to France, Mutt. That will take him out of the Old Fool’s reach.” Severus said, seeing the tactical advantage even as he hugged his son for a few seconds and then loosened his hold. He blinked when Harry sagged against him, content to remain where he was. He caught the way Lucius was hiding a smile and huffed.

**xXxXx**

***21 December 1991***

“Harrison…” Narcissa sighed as she smoothed down the front of her dressing robes. “It is early… I have heard rumours…”

Harry ducked his head and blushed.

“An elf ironed her ears, Harrison. Her _ears_. The kitchen was in disaster… No explanation…” Narcissa placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. Harry had never seen her in such a state.

“I apologize Aunt Narcissa. Draco and I met in the corridor last night, both wishing for something to eat. Paddy and Dada will often “raid” the kitchen at night… and have dragged me along a time or two. I will ask an elf to clean up the next time, typically Karper cleans up after us without being asked, though that might just be because Dada always remembers _to_ ask. I am very sorry. We will make certain not to make a mess next time.”

Narcissa sighed. Harry could see from the way she had crossed her arms she was blaming her wild cousin for Harry’s antics. Harry flushed and looked down at his stocking clad feet. He was fairly certain that even the Dark Lord would yield to an angered female. Paddy always cowered whenever Madam LeVar suggested pattern and colour for his muggle suits.

“Very well. I believe that Draconis has his Negotiations gift for you. Have you had the time to retrieve it, or informed my Cousin as to what you planned to gift your betrothed with?” 

“I will go retrieve my gifts and meet him in the Sitting Room.” Harry smiled. “This is supposed to be private… yes?”

Narcissa chuckled, a small smile gracing her lips. “Yes, Harrison. This is between you and Draco. The gifts have been pre-approved by the Lords of the Houses… But the words? They are all yours. You needn’t share with anyone but Draco.”

Harry ran from the room to his suite in the Manor. He still had his own room, even though he slept with Draco in the Heir Suite. Harry grabbed the bag from the table, tearing toward the door when a thought came over him. 

“Snappy.” Harry commanded. 

The small elf popped into the room and bowed. “And what cans Snappy be doing for young Master Black?”

“I need you to bring these gifts into the Sitting Room when I require them.” Harry handed the bag to the demure House Elf.

“That I’s can do, Master Black. Snappy will not disappoint the Black Family in this important time.” The House Elf bowed and left the room with a small _pop_.

Harry waltzed smugly from the room and down the hall to where he knew Draco waited. He pushed open the door and smiled. Draco sat on a small settee that would just fit the two of them. The room had been furnished in silver, black, and pale green. Colours that complemented the Malfoy and Black lines. Harry marvelled at the torches strategically placed around the room, the space softly lit. This _was_ an intimate affair. Harry silently commended the House Elves for their thoughtfulness.

“Draco.” Harry made his way across the room to his betrothed. 

Draco stood and smoothed down the front of his robes. Harry knew this was a nervous gesture as he had spells wound into the fabric to prevent wrinkling.

“Harry.” Draco whispered. He grabbed Harry’s hands as the younger man reached him.

“I come to House Malfoy bearing gifts of my fore-fathers. A sign of my dedication and love to you.” Harry whispered.

“I come, hands open to receive the gifts of House Black. A sign of my love and dedication to you.” Draco smiled.

Harry nodded. “A quilt of the House of Lupin. Handmade by the Lady herself. A sign that I will always offer you warmth when you need it.”

Snappy _popped_ into the room and placed the quilt on the settee next to Draco’s left side.

“The Prince Robe of Belenus. A sign that the Sun will always shine on you, the fairest in my eye.” Harry nodded as Snappy draped the golden robe around Draco’s shoulders. He dropped his betrothed’s hands to fasten the crown clasp at his throat.

Harry closed his eyes. The next gift was the one that made him the most nervous. Traditionally a gift given to a woman, he really didn’t know how Draco would take it. Harry let out a measured breath and took up Draco’s hands again. 

“The Black Circlet, last worn by Dorea Black as a promise to Charlus Potter. Devotion of the Highest. There will be no others. This is a sign of the Purity of our love and union.” Harry held out his right hand as Snappy placed the circlet on his upturned palm and left. Harry stared at the crown. The black diamonds and red rubies shone from their place on the delicate silver. 

Draco’s eyes went wide at the mention of its previous owner. “Harry…”

“Do you accept these gifts?” Harry dropped Draco’s right hand and grasped the circlet tightly. He raised it slightly toward Draco’s head.

A heartbeat… Then, two slipped past as Draco stared into Harry’s eyes. “I accept with all my heart and Magic.”

Harry released his breath and smiled. “Be mine?”

Draco nodded as Harry placed the crown on his head. It slid toward Draco’s ears before self-adjusting to sit slightly above.

“Can I do mine now?” Draco bounced lightly on his feet as Harry laughed.

“Yes?” Harry sat on the settee as he was gestured toward the pale fabric. 

Draco cleared his throat. “Mine are not as grand as yours, but know that my love and devotion is still as intense.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s hands as he wrung them in circles.

“Right.” Draco whispered to himself. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “I come to you, as the House Malfoy. Pure of Blood and high of Status. Heir to the Malfoy name and all of it’s secrets. Secrets that I will share when we are Bonded and I am Lord.”

“I accept these gifts, House Malfoy to Black.” Harry intoned.

“The gift of Quarter- freely given. My House is your House. You shall always have your own set of rooms. Your own wing. You shall always be able to retire there. This is your space. Even the Lord of the Manor cannot enter without permission. This is my gift to you.”

Harry bowed his head slightly. “Thank you. I accept this sign of your devotion to me.”

“I give you the gift of a House Elf. Snappy will be only beholden to you. She will keep your secrets and protect your life with her own. Accept this as a sign of my willingness to Protect and Cherish you.”

“Thank you.”

Draco closed his eyes. Harry watched on, confused as he screwed his face in concentration.

“I gift you acceptance in the Wards.” Draco opened his eyes. Harry gasped as the Wards settled around him. “Free are you to come and go in this House. The Wards will protect you as one of her own. Accept this as a sign of my Trust… And _love_.”

Tears slid down Harry’s face as he pulled Draco close. He embraced his betrothed and kissed him on the lips. 

Pulling back, he traced his thumbs gently through the tracks of Draco’s tears and offered his own shaky smile before pulling a handkerchief from his right robe sleeve. He offered it to Draco who gave him a shy smile before he produced one from his left pocket. That one he passed to Harry while he tried to dry his own eyes and cheeks.

“Uncle Severus keeps his up his _left_ sleeve.”

“Paddy keeps one hidden in his right sleeve and another in his right hip pocket. Dada? Inside his cardigan, left hand pocket.” Harry responded with a smile. Draco chuckled.

“Father keeps two in his robes -- one at the breast pocket -- only to be used in dire emergencies, the other at his right inside pocket.” Draco said. He raised an eyebrow.

“I know for a fact that he is a crier.” Harry laughed.

“Worse than Mother.” Draco added as a laugh left his mouth.

“And Cousin Salazar has always kept one next to his wand in his left sleeve.” Harry confided. Draco’s eyes widened for a moment.

“How do you tell if he is reaching for a wand or to assist a distressed lady?”

“Easily, a flick of his wrist removes his wand from its sheath. If he is reaching into his robe sleeve, he isn’t about to try and transfigure something else into a fainting couch.” Harry responded, while mentally adding _or hex someone for blatant stupidity_. 

Draco snorted as they heard the soft click of a lock coming free. Both boys looked to the doorway. Narcissa cautiously peered around the door and smiled.

“Cousin Salazar, Your Professor, Uncle Lucius and I are all ready to break our fast. Are you boys?” Narcissa asked with a slightly cool smile. Both Harry and Draco traded cautious looks, hearing the exact way she listed off everyone.

“Of course, Aunt Cissa. Would you give us a moment to put away our gifts to one another? And then we will join you?”

“Certainly, my dears.” Narcissa murmured before she closed the door. Harry immediately called for Snappy. The elf popped in and Draco carefully shed his gifts, grey eyes questioning.

“She said Cousin and Professor.” Harry said softly, leaning in so that his breath ghosted across Draco’s ear. The blond nodded. The elf popped away. Harry held out his hand and Draco accepted, allowing himself to be escorted from the room.

Harry and Draco walked through the doorway and Harry paused for a moment, catching his betrothed as the young man stumbled. Albus Dumbledore stood next to one of the breakfast chairs, white head bent with Lucius’ as they conferred about something in urgent tones.

Harry channeled being a _Black_ and escorted Draco to his usual seat as though his Headmaster were not making his eyes bleed with a brilliant lime green robe splashed with peppermint sticks and brilliant gold and silver baubles. He turned and beamed at Harry for a moment, and golden sparks shot from ornament to ornament. Harry managed a smile even as he pulled out Draco’s chair.

“And a good morning to you, Headmaster.”

“Good morning my boys. Just discussing a minor potential trade kerfuffle with the Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation here. And Lord Malfoy, I really suggest you allow the Confederation to try and handle parts of this. It isn’t as though Russia will back out of the new deal, good man. Your department did wonderfully on that.”

Harry noticed that Lucius rubbed absently at his right elbow and nodded slightly. Harry moved around the table and offered Narcissa her seat before he returned to Draco. He and the blond both nodded to Cousin Salazar as the man glided into the room, pausing for a moment to allow the realization that _Dumbledore_ stood next to the Malfoy Lord.

“While I am certain your standing within the Confederation is a boon to us all, Albus, I really must insist you allow us to work through proper channels in this. It is very delicate. Russian pride is certainly something you yourself have brushed up against in the past. They tend to be… stubborn if contradicted. A week’s grace is all I am asking before you potentially step on toes. Zimaov is… temperamental.”

“I heard rumours that his lover nearly hexed the Russian Ministry worker that came to retrieve him because of your call.”

“Oh? I heard that the hex actually landed, and was rather gruesome in its cleverness. Not a man I would wish to anger, Albus. It is best for all involved if you allow us to do this properly.”

“Very well. I thank you for at least taking the time to consider everything. I will look for you in a week if that situation has not improved.” Dumbledore smiled and turned toward the table. “Mr Malfoy. Mr Black. I look forward to seeing you at start of Term.”

“Headmaster…” Lucius gestured politely towards the floo and purred. “Allow me to show you out.”

Harry watched on as the Malfoy Lord escorted his Headmaster from the room. The Floo flared to life and one Albus Dumbledore spun away in the green flame.

“Fuck.” Draco whispered. “That was close.”

Harry nodded even as he shuddered at the look Narcissa was pining Draco with. Lucius stalked back into the room, trailed by his Consort. He pulled out a chair for his dark haired lover and then slipped into his place at the head of the table.

“It has begun.” Lucius sighed.

The Dark Lord glanced up from his eggs benedict. “Possibly not. The Headmaster suspects nothing. We will lay in wait like good snakes. Strike when ready. A Basilisk fears not a Phoenix. Venom kills faster.”

“Uncle Lucius? I noticed you rubbed your right elbow while speaking to the Headmaster. You only do that when the Mark twinges.” Harry observed as he reached for a glass of milk and then sipped at it, green eyes focused on the older blond. 

“I think it was the fact that our Lord and the Light Lord were in such close proximity. The Dark can tolerate the Light. The Light cannot stomach the Dark to co-mingle. And most do not notice such a small sign, Harrison.”

“I asked Paddy. He said it was something you do to mask the Mark. Just like Paddy scratches his left ear when his Mark reacts to either a summons or who knows what.” Harry shrugged.

“How often does something transmit through the link? Severus? Lucius?”

“With you walking among us, My Lord? The Mark only prickles when you are out of contact for more than a week.” Lucius responded.

“Prickles after a week’s absence. It could throb in time with my heart after three months. Thankfully, it barely registers as ‘darker’ to the Headmaster. Though, he hasn’t asked to see the Dark Mark for at least three years, my Lord.”

“Has it always done that?”

“No, my Lord. After we came into contact with you, it once again behaved as we expected it to. While you were… absent from us… it quieted and remained no more than a faded mark upon our flesh, simply waiting for your call to return to life.” Severus said, the shrug graceful even as his hands carefully sliced up a section of breakfast ham. 

“Do let me know if he requests to gaze at your Mark.” The Dark Lord sipped his pumpkin juice. 

“Of course.” His Father’s attention turned towards him and a dark eyebrow lifted. “I felt wards ripple. I assume this is a good thing?”

“Yes, Father.” Harry smiled softly and squeezed Draco’s hand beneath the table.


	16. Book One: Chapter 16~ 23 December 1991

***23 December 1991**

Harry and Draco strolled down a side street from the Apparition Point next to the crossroads to Landing Place. Harry had been adamant about visiting the new Second-Hand Bookstore, Smith and Fields. 

“I’m telling you, Harry…” Draco nudged the younger wizard in the shoulder. “When the Falcons go back to work after the break, Hawkins is going to prevent 90 percent of the quaffles thrown his way.”

Harry shook his head and scoffed. “There is _no way_ that is going to happen. He lacks confidence on his broom. The Falcons may have signed a new contract with Nimbus for the upcoming year, but you could give Longbottom the best broom on the market- that doesn’t make him a Professional.”

Draco laughed as he brushed the fingers of his left hand against Harry’s right. 

“Boys?” Remus called to the pair walking in front of him and Narcissa. 

“Dada?” Harry called back, stopping in the middle of the Alley. He held his head high as Witches and Wizards had to step around him. He knew he was blocking traffic, but the tone in his Dada’s voice had him pause.

“Please don’t leave my sight. Your Paddy would have my head.” Remus reached the pair and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Don’t worry, Remus. I’ll keep eye on Harry.” Draco smirked.

**xXxXx**

**KIDNAPPING OF THE YOUNG HEIR BLACK THWARTED BY UNDERSECRETARY MALFOY**  
By Nigellus Finburn

Diagon Alley, London- The attempted kidnapping of the young Heir to the Black Family, Harrison Black, aged 11- of Ste Therese, France, was thwarted today by Undersecretary Lucius Malfoy. The young Black had been shopping in Diagon Alley with his Contracted, Lord Malfoy’s Heir, Draconis, Lady Narcissa Malfoy, and Heir Black’s father- Consort Remus Lupin when three Wizards dressed in black robes and silver masks grabbed Black. Heir Black had just stepped from Smith and Fields- the newest Used Bookstore to grace the Alley, when the Wizards threatened his person and those around him before absconding him down the walk to the nearest Apparition point. Witnesses stated that the young Black looked startled, but not afraid as the Wizards yelled, "We're going to take him to our Lord....He Who Must Not Be Named. He is our Lord... And we are taking this boy to him." 

Daria Roughsedge of Bristol, who had been shopping in the Alley with her three nieces that day, stated that the young Heir Malfoy turned toward his mother, murmured something and then went back into the Bookshop with Consort Black as the Lady Malfoy conjured a Patronus, sending a message off with the silver swan.

“She looked like she didn’t care that her young nephew was being carted off. She just stood there and stared at a spot down the road, all _by your care_ like. No _Mother_ should look at a child like that. Why, I wanted to help, I did… But, the young'uns were with me. I couldn’t very well leave them to attend to some Lord’s babe that they couldn’t be arsed to watch for.”

Witnesses stated that the Lady Malfoy continued to stand still on the street, her face impartial, as the young Heir Black was dragged down the cobblestone road. It is now known that the Lady Malfoy had sent for her husband- Lord Malfoy, directing him to the very Apparition point the Wizards had been pulling Black toward.

Lord Malfoy restrained the trio with a well-placed _Incarcerous_ and sent word with his Patronus to Aurors patrolling the Alley. An acquaintance of the Lord- as of this time unidentified, caught the young Black before he touched the cobblestones. Witnesses stated that the young Wizard was ‘tall and dark of hair’.

Auror Falsey stated that there had been a nuisance complaint at the end of the Alley towards the entrance to Knockturn, preventing the Aurors from completing their regular patrols. “We received numerous Patronuses from concerned Alley shoppers down by Madam Malkins. We had to respond. A call of all _All Wands on Deck_ had sounded.”

The Auror declined providing any additional information regarding the alleged altercation. An anonymous source close to the Auror Corps stated that the ruckus was an elaborate ruse to draw the Aurors away from the real goal of kidnapping the young Heir.

Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, where Heirs Black and Malfoy attend, released the following statement:

“The potential for tragedy was thwarted today because a family was watchful. Such things do happen in our world. However, young Heir Black has people looking out for his wellbeing, the same way we do at Hogwarts, where we care for all of our students with the same dedication as a parent.”

Lord Black was unavailable for comment, stating only that any questions should be directed toward their Solicitor, Reed Leeds. Lord Malfoy stated that a full inquest into the matter would be launched by the Ministry immediately.

The accused Wizards were transferred to the holding cells in the Ministry pending identification and charges.

**xXxXx**

“I can’t believe that you were so calm and cool.” Draco mused. “I would have been scared- shaking even.”

Harry took a sip of his tea. It was slightly over-steeped and no amount of honey could take away the bitter taste. He glanced at Draco over the top of his ceramic cup, his betrothed shoving another cake into his mouth. 

“Stress eating isn’t good for you, Draco.” Harry huffed. “I know you were scared. I _wasn’t_. I have my compass. I have an out.”

“Well, of course you do,” Draco snipped as he waved a hand around. “That doesn’t mean that things can’t go sideways. They had your arms pinned in a spell. Father said it was a modified _Petrificus_. You can’t active the compass if you can’t touch it.”

‘I know,” Harry set his cup down, his face scrunched as he whispered. Draco abandoned his plate of cakes and biscuits and moved to the settee that Harry was sitting on. Harry huffed as Draco wrapped his arms around him.

Harry wiggled out of the embrace and gently pushed Draco to the side. “However, they would have dropped the _petrificus_ on arrival. And we know that Cousin Sal can get to _anywhere_ if this-” Harry plucked the delicate chain of his compass off his neck. “is the summoning agent.”

“Anywhere?”

“Before I had access to Wolf’s Den, Harrison and his Fathers tested the amulet. I was able to find him even through Fidelus and Unplottable spells, Draconis. However; young Black, you should not rely on the amulet. I think there should be a secondary method for you to alert myself and all three of your fathers.” The Dark Lord said and Harry twisted slightly to look at the older man as he glided into the room. The man shook his head as Harry started to rise, and the young man sank back onto the settee. Draco bowed his head in acknowledgement and the Dark Lord sank into the chair that Draco had previously occupied. 

An elf popped in, handed the man a drink, and popped back out. Plucking a cake from Draco’s plate, the man bit into the confection and swept his gaze over the pair that huddled on the damask fabric. His eyes narrowed as Harrison carefully returned the tea cup and saucer to the table.

“You were frightened, but the adrenaline helped you ignore it. However, now you are coming down from that rush. You are shaking slightly. Let it happen, Harrison. It is a normal reaction.” 

Harry nodded and swallowed. “Normal then, sir?”

“Yes. However, I believe that we all need to figure out a way to schedule self defense lessons.” Severus murmured as he walked into the room. He paused only slightly on his way to his son, nodding to the Dark Lord before he placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezed once.

“I’m fine, Father.” Harry murmured, reaching up to place his hand over Severus’ own.

“I leave you alone with him for one day, Remus… _One day_!” Sirius yelled as he walked into the lounge, Remus on his heels. “I can’t believe-”

Remus pulled the other Wizard by the back collar of his shirt. Sirius choked as he stalled. “Keep it for later.”

Harry looked up from the floor and grimaced at the fact that Sirius was there. He did the calculations and realized that his Paddy had taken an international portkey and then a floo trip, and _then_ a second floo trip to arrive at Malfoy Manor. It at least explained the soot drifting out of his hair and feathering the shoulders of his aubergine robes.

“I’m fine. I’m in one piece. I have all my fingers and toes _and_ I couldn’t manage to bite anyone. Pardon the fact I was surprised somewhere that I _thought_ was _bloody well safe_!” 

By the end, Harry was yelling and shaking. Draco reached over and hugged his betrothed. He scooted further to the side when Severus rapidly sat himself on Harry’s free side and partially scooped the dark haired Heir into his arms.

“Shh. We are here, you are safe. It will _not_ happen again.”

“He can’t go back.” Sirius flailed his arms around as he paced in front of the fireplace. “It _was_ Dumbledore. I know it! There is no way… _No way_ that a Death Eater took my son. _Especially_ to deliver him to their _Lord_.”

“Sirius…” The Dark Lord stood from his seat and glided across the carpeted floor. He placed his hands gently on the younger Wizard’s shoulders and spun him slightly, brown eyes meeting red. “You _need_ to calm down. Your son is safe. He is whole. You’re _scaring_ him.”

Sirius sighed, his body relaxing as he leaned toward the Dark Lord. Marvolo raised a hand and tangled his fingers in the loose hair of the Black Lord. Sirius gasped as his knees went weak, his need to submit evident in the hunch of his shoulders and the downturn of his eyes. “Please?”

Marvolo tightened his grip and pulled the Wizard closer. “In front of your son? Your husband?”

Sirius nodded, his eyes on the floor.

“You’d look _beautiful_ on your knees,” The Dark Lord hissed in his ear. “But, today is not that day.”

“Of course, My Lord.” Sirius straightened his body, rolling into the mannerisms of a proper Lord. His shoulders slid back, face upturned toward the crowd of Family in the room. His eyes lit on his young son, a questioning look on his face. “Harrison? I am sorry. I do hope you understand.”

Harry jumped from his seat, untangling Draco’s arms from his body as Severus let him go, most likely from shock, and rushed toward his Paddy as the Dark Lord stepped back and sat back in his chair. Sirius gasped as Harry barrelled into his stomach and wrapped his young arms around his middle.

Sirius shushed his son as he ran his fingers through Harry’s curls. “You’re here… It’ll be okay, Harry-Love. Daddy’s here. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Draco gave a squeak and Harry’s head came up and around. He relaxed when he realized it was just Lucius scooping his own son up into a one armed hug. Severus rose to his feet. “I believe dinner is prepared. Shall it be moved to here, my Lord?”

The Dark Lord produced his wand and waved it. Furnishings morphed or blinked out of existence. Soon a large round table and various chairs appeared. They all waited for the Dark Lord to choose his seat. He then gestured to Sirius, who took the chair to his right. Harry was pulled down onto the chair next to Sirius, Remus stepped back to allow Severus to sit next to Harry. He then took his seat. Lucius sank next to Remus, Draco sat next to his father and Narcissa glided into the room and took the last seat next to the Dark Lord.

The first course appeared with a soft chime. Harry eyed the shredded beetroot on his plate for a moment and then shrugged and picked up his fork. He prodded a tomato thoughtfully and then forked up a bite of the cold salad and only when the Dark Lord cleared his throat slightly did he take a bit of the goat curd as well.

“We have all been shaken by what nearly happened today. Narcissa, you thought quickly and it paid off.” The Dark Lord said. Narcissa nodded once.

“It nearly resulted in --” Sirius fell silent as the Dark Lord’s left hand vanished briefly below the table.

“Harrison is _safe_. We can be thankful for that fact. However, Severus is correct. We do need to discuss a self-defense plan. Or at least expand on the Heir’s ability to sense spells flung at their backs.”

“And perhaps how to fall, my Lord.” Remus said, spearing a tomato and nibbling delicately at it.

“How do you mean, Remus?”

“Easily, Lucius. Muggles taught self-defense are also taught how to fall to the ground if there should be need, so that they do not harm themselves on landing. It would be beneficial to both the boys to learn such a thing.”

“So, spell sense and falling?” The Dark Lord asked, dabbing at his lips with a napkin. Remus nodded and shot a look at Draco who ducked his head and quit trying to push his pickled asparagus off to the side of his plate. “I can arrange for a Tutor to come on the morrow.”

“Isn’t that slightly… Ah, _short_ notice, My Lord?” Lucius inquired from his spot at the table. He snapped the fingers on one hand, three House Elves popping into the room to take the starter plates, replacing them with Beef Wellington or Guinea Fowl.

Remus smiled at the bird on his plate. He noticed Narcissa had the fowl as well, her dislike of Wellington known the Island over. Remus arched an eyebrow when Severus shifted slightly in his seat. He shook his head when he realized both Harry and Draco had been served half-glasses of wine as well.

“What vintage, Lucius?” Sirius asked, tipping his glass slightly to the side to get a better look at the label.

“1961,” Lucius answered as Sirius nodded. “A clean Bordeaux. My Father collected it to celebrate the birth of a new foal. It’s slightly tannic, but from what I understand, this red has mellowed since it’s youth. The boys deserve to cut their teeth on this vintage.”

“Fitting. I believe my Father did something similar the first time I came home with a black eye. Of course, that was a fine whiskey.”

“You were twelve.” Remus muttered into his own glass. Severus chuckled lightly.

“I believe I was the one that gave you the souvenir?” 

“Mmhm. You were. Was that the time I knocked out a tooth?”

“First time you broke my nose.” Severus said with a slight shake of his head. Sirius nodded. Harry and Draco exchanged horrified looks. Oh, they’d heard about this sort of fighting in the past, mostly as a brief, snarky aside. But to be reminiscing over it? Harry and Draco went for their glasses in sync and took cautious sips.

“Aunt Walburga spiked each Black woman’s afternoon tea with sherry on the occasion of her twelfth birthday. It is simply part of being _Black_.” Narcissa said as she delicately cut into her fowl. Harry shook his head.

“Ah...Dear old _Mother_. You know, she did the same to us boys. Reggie told me that she confided in him once that when we turned eleven and got our Hogwarts Letter that she would make us drink a bottle of gin.” Sirius gagged. “She did too. I still can’t drink gin without thinking of all the time Kreacher spent vanishing vomitus.”

“That explains why you hate the smell of juniper berries.” Remus said. The Dark Lord chuckled.

“I believe I must side with Lord Black. My… caretaker when I was young… favoured gin. Her breath always stank of it. Always. It makes my stomach sour just to smell it.” The Dark Lord’s upper lip curled and he sipped from the water glass that sat next to the wine goblet before he set the crystal down and took up his fork and knife, cutting into the Wellington as though he had not just dropped a personal tidbit at the table.

“I-” Remus started. “I had this Uncle. He… I can’t drink cognac without thinking of him. He was there for me…”

“We should have a drink for him sometime.” The Dark Lord smiled as he raised his glass. “For making you the Wizard you are today.”

The remaining members of the table murmured a thanks as they raised their glasses and took a drink to the Muggle Uncle. 

“Most Muggle whiskeys sour my stomach, just by the smell. But… the less said of Tobias Snape, the better.” Severus also reached for his water glass instead of the wine, and Lucius flinched minutely. 

“Father, I had a question about aconite.” Harry said as he paused with a bite of tender steak and pate poised on the tines of his fork, changing the subject and the mood of the table.

“Yes, Harrison?”

“Why is the potency scale higher for varieties native to the Americas over their European counterparts? And why aren’t those varieties being used in things like the Wolfsbane Potion?”

“Because most of those varieties are not cultivated, but are wild grown. With as much experimentation as I am doing with the formulation, I cannot risk a wild variant at this time. It is why I cultivate my own varieties here at the Manor.”

“Oh. I had thought it was due to import restrictions or some triviality like that.” Draco murmured, before he took a bite of his potatoes.

“No, it would be easy enough for me to acquire some of the more potent varieties, but the ones already here at the Manor have been here for at least nine years, Draconis. I can accurately estimate potency based on which moonphase they were planted. I would have to learn that over a two year period with new varieties.”

“I am grateful for the time you take, Severus.”

“It is nothing, a triviality, to borrow from Draco’s earlier phrasing. While the potion is complex, it is something I find soothing to brew. Has the most recent variant been easier on your blood pressure?”

“Blood pressure yes, stomach? Not so much. Rather nauseated for at least a half hour after swallowing the potion.”

“Hmm. I will see if I can alter the next batch to avoid that then, Remus.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the talk at the table. He enjoyed potions, but not to the extent that Draco did. “What are we going to do about me going back to school?” Harry changed the subject abruptly.

“You will _not_ be going back there.” Sirius said. “We can easily enroll you in Beaubaxton --”

“Siri? No. Absolutely not. Harry is set on remaining with Draco. And besides, at Hogwarts we know the players, we have spent _years_ watching them. I am quite certain in Severus’ ability to protect our son. If we were to change schools now? Who would keep him safe? Who would be agents we’d have to watch for?”

“But…” Sirius closed his eyes and sighed. He accepted the refill when the elf popped in and offered it and took a slow drink of the wine. “Very well. But… will Severus be enough? I’m sorry, Sev, but you _can’t_ be with Harry constantly without it raising questions, betrothal between Houses Malfoy and Black notwithstanding.”

“Lord Black? I protect my own. Especially _my_ Heir.” The Dark Lord said, ruby eyes flashing for a moment. Sirius’ expression hinted he wasn’t impressed by the declaration.

“He couldn’t reach the compass today, my Lord. We would have only discovered his abduction _after_ he was taken.” Draco interjected.

“However, it will not be _just_ Severus on the grounds, Heir Malfoy. Lord Lestrange is your new your Defense Professor.” Voldemort reminded him pointedly.

“Rabastan, Cousin Salazar?” Harry asked, a small smirk turning up a corner of his lips. “And I hope he is at least better at Defense than Geography.”

The glare the Dark Lord fixed on his Heir had Harry chuckling ever so slightly before he returned to his meal. The hissed statement in parseltongue had him only lifting an eyebrow and blinking innocently.

“I will also be with Harry from this point out. It was only because we were separated that those imbeciles even were able to lay hands on my Betrothed. It will not happen again.” Draco offered, the gleam in his grey eyes telling Harry that the other boy meant what he said.

“They could not be bothered to say your _name_ my Lord. They were calling you, He Who Must Not Be Named.” Narcissa murmured. Sirius looked up from his pate and blinked once before he barked a harsh laugh.

“That just proves they were not with the Dark. No wizard or witch sworn to you has a problem with your name, Voldemort. We say it with pride and ease. There is no reason to hide behind fear.” 

“This does solidify that they were of the Light.” The Dark Lord mused. “You Know Who… He Who Must not Be Named… No, I do _not_ know who. Is this a bad knock knock joke?”

Lucius smiled. “It does sound rather… _childish_. How will we protect Harrison in the hallways, though? Severus will not be hovering and Rabastan has other classes to attend.”

Sirius smirked. “Knock, knock, Harry.”

“Who’s there?” Harry rolled his eyes.

“You know.” Remus murmured in time with Sirius.

“You know who?” Harry sighed. This _really_ was his family. The Dark Lord even shook his head.

“Must you be so childish, Black?” Severus asked, arching an eyebrow. Harry and Remus both shrugged. Sirius just grinned.

“Lucius does have a point. How can we keep Harry safe?” Remus said, levity gone from his voice as he finished off his fowl and pushed the plate aside.

The House Elves brought out afters. Harry and Draco enjoyed a Pistachio sponge and Mandarin gel with yoghurt cream, while the adults partook of some sort of biscuit with lemon and raspberry.

Severus’ gaze lingered on the place where the elves had vanished and frowned down into his raspberries. He twirled his spoon idly through the confection and tipped his head to the side. Everyone at the table realized the dark clad Potion’s Master was working through something in his head by his behavior.

“Can we assign a House Elf to Harrison and to Draconis? The _only_ duty each elf would have would be to summon us if either of them has been removed from Hogwarts, or if they have suffered severe harm. Any harm that would set off an Heir Ring would also dispatch the Elf to whichever of us is closest, and then that person would send the elf on to the rest of the family?” 

“Aren’t we a bit _old_ for a Nanny Elf?” Draco asked with a grimace.

“A Nanny Elf would be a wonderful idea. Can they get around Hogwarts wards though?” Narcissa tasted a bit of the lemon and raspberry meringue and smiled.

“What if we don’t _want_ a Nanny Elf?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t had a Nanny Elf since I was six. What would we say to the other Slytherins? _Sorry that I have to have this Elf follow me around. Apparently, I’m not old enough to be on my own_.”

“Oh, that would be awful.” Draco agreed. Remus and Severus traded a look and Remus made a face that would have rivaled Draco’s for displeased.

“Security, not Nanny. Though we could probably use Nanny Elves for that task. And you would not have to see them, they would need only monitor you. Not be with you. No one would have to know. Assign them to me, at least on parchment. A Yuletide gift from my loving Bondmates. Because I work too hard.” Severus said, shaking his head slightly.

“That is an _excellent_ idea, Severus.” The Dark Lord took a sip of wine. “I should call the Inner Circle soon. Let them know that I am back.”

“As grand of an idea as that is,” Narcissa smiled. “Don’t you think it is slightly… _hasty_? You do not want to tip your hand too early.”

“Ah, Narcissa. Always the voice of reason.” 

“I _do_ try, My Lord.”

“Perhaps you should wait until after Draco’s next birthday to announce your presence,” Lucius set down his wine glass. “This will give you time to plan. The Headmaster cannot be told of your return. Not until the boys have been Marked, at least.”

“The longer you delay their knowledge of your return, my Lord… the longer you have to grow in power, and the longer you have to instruct me without the shadow of war hanging over us.” Harry said, reaching for his water glass to clear the taste of his dessert from his mouth.

“Out of the mouths of babes.” Severus groused.

“I am eleven, Consort.” Harry responded, smirking slightly. Severus sighed while Lucius snickered and Narcissa chuckled.

“Oh, do forgive me, Heir Black. I was under the impression you were younger.” Severus snarked back, trading a fond smile with his son.

“I will concede to the point for the moment. However, the elves will come from _my_ personal household. They will be loyal _only_ to me, and I will ensure that my Heir and his betrothed come to no harm. Is that acceptable to you all?” The Dark Lord asked, setting down his spoon. All the adults nodded. Both of the young men traded exasperated looks but dipped their heads as well.

“Very good. Now, I believe with the mess today created we should all consider it a… how did you put it, Harrison? Family night? I will return to the work I have with the Russian Minister and leave the rest of you to a night spent reading.”

“You don’t _have_ to leave, my Lord.” Lucius murmured. The Dark Lord merely smiled. 

“No, I do not. However, I shall be back on Christmas morn. Family sometimes needs time alone, even with a ‘loveable’ Cousin. I will bid you all good night and pleasant evening.” 

Harry watched the Dark Lord go, slipping from the room without a backwards glance. He blinked when Draco stood from the table and circled around to pull Harry’s chair out. Harry stood and Draco threaded his fingers with Harry’s.

“Parlour games?” Narcissa suggested as the furniture was re-configured. Everyone agreed, though Sirius did so under protest. The elves brought out the requested games and the mixed family settled around a low table with mugs of hot chocolate near to hand.


	17. Book One Chapter Seventeen~ 23 December 1991

****25 December 1991**

Draco and Harry leaned back against the pile of presents under their tree. Harry didn’t quite understand why they celebrated Christmas, but every year they had a grand tree at either Wolf’s Den or Malfoy Manor bursting with fairy lights and baubles. They had Christmas crackers and biscuits that Narcissa made herself. His Paddy dressed up in a suit of red and his Dada tried- and failed to look like a wood elf. Harry found it ridiculous at his age, but he knew that the six adults in their lives just wanted them to be children as long as possible.

“I am so tired,” Draco sighed. “I want to go back to bed. What do they have planned for us today?”

“I’m sure that we have lots of _physical_ activity scheduled for us. I agree that we should go back to your chambers and sleep, but there are self defence classes this afternoon that we _have_ to attend.” Harry pulled Draco to his feet to head to the kitchens. “Let’s go get some hot chocolate off the House Elves and sit in the Conservatory. Father said that it is going to _snow_ today!”

Draco laughed as his betrothed- his _best_ friend, pulled him along.

**xXxXx**

“Now… If someone grabs you from behind, it’s okay to be startled. Let them grab you.” 

“But, Sir…” Draco started. “I understand that if you’re grown then stepping on feet is feasible. But, Harry and I aren’t tall, and if someone grabs one of us from behind…”

“He or she will be picking you up off the ground.” Master John stated. “This actually works out in your favour. When you are picked up off the ground, swing the heels of your feet as hard as you can into their knees. One knee, both knees, it doesn’t matter. It works even better if you can get a targeted hit directly below the kneecap.”

Master John picked Harry up from behind and began pulling him away from his location. Harry kicked out and back as hard as he could with the heel of his bare foot. Master John’s knee buckled and the two fell onto the mat covering the floor. John jumped up and held out a hand for Harry. 

“Excellent. Now, when someone grabs you and you can’t get at their knees, twist in their arms. Never stay still, always wiggle. When you can get turned around jam your elbow in the side of the head by the ear. This should disorient someone enough to allow you to get free.” Master John demonstrated the move on the practise dummy. “Alternatively, if they grab you from the front, curl your fingers up into a half fist and strike with the flat palm of your hand in the nose or under the chin, pushing up as hard as you can.”

Draco and Harry practised on the training dummy they each had in front of them. The dummies registered hits and misses, as well as the pressure and strength of the strike. They both practiced falling onto the mats, tucking their arms and legs in, bodies loose as they fell and rolled across the mats. Harry knew that they weren’t supposed to be having fun, but he was enjoying getting sweaty and playing.

“Very good, gentlemen,” the Dark Lord stated as he entered the room. “Master John, I do believe the boys are done for today.”

Master John nodded and clapped his hands once. The boys hopped to their feet and shook his hand. “Thank you, Master John.”

**xXxXx**

The Dark Lord smiled as the two boys ran across the sand. They had needed this vacation, even if it was just to the beach for the day.

“My Lord,” Sirius stated as he approached the Dark Lord. He had been standing at the edge of the water, spray lapping his bare feet and exposed legs.

Marvolo turned toward Sirius and smiled. He knew the dynamic between the two of them had changed again. “Sirius, love…”

Sirius bowed his head, crossing his hands behind his back and awaited instruction. His version of submitting while they were in public was subtle enough for those in the know to _know_. He kept silent. Sirius had forgotten how much he _needed_ the Dark Lord like this. It centered him, calmed him in a way that even Remus could never do.

“Have you spoken to your son about our _arrangement_?” The Dark Lord stepped toward Sirius and reached out a hand, stroking the younger man from temple to chin before moving to tangle his fingers in Sirius’ curls.

“We have not had chance to speak on it, my Lord.” Sirius sighed and leaned into the touch. “I will make time this evening, sir.”

Marvolo released Sirius’ hair and turned back to the laughter of the two boys playing in the shallows. “Make sure that you do.”

Sirius followed the older man’s gaze. He took in the light, playful banter of the boys as they splashed water on Remus. Narcissa’s lithe form came into his line of sight, seemingly to _rescue_ the werewolf, but diverted the task at the last second and pushed Remus’ shoulders _hard_ , dunking his whole body under the water. Sirius chuckled and ran off to _save_ his mate.

**xXxXx**

“Harry?” 

Harry poked his head into his parent’s sitting room. He _had_ been on his way to meet Draco for an afternoon of Abraxan riding. “Yes, Paddy?”

Sirius smiled at his only son. He gestured to the seat next to him on the lounger and fidgeted, absently scratching his left ear. “The Dark Lord wanted me to have a discussion with you, love.”

Harry made his way into the room proper and sat down next to his Paddy. It was evident that he would _not_ be riding with Draco that afternoon. Harry smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Must be serious then.”

Sirius laughed nervously at the obvious joke. “Did you know that I have known the Dark Lord since I was a child?”

Harry scrunched his face and shook his head abruptly. 

“I have. He and I have a very _unique_ relationship. I met him the summer after my Fourth Form. Your Grandmum, Walburga had never wanted me to meet him. She hid me away, she did. He took me under his wing, protected me from Walburga and Orion. Made me feel _loved_.”

“But… what about Dada? Did he know?” Harry turned fully toward his Paddy.

“Aye, he did. He understood that Voldemort could provide something that he couldn’t- _belonging_.” Sirius pulled Harry onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him tightly. “I never belonged to anyone. I was an outcast- a _freak_. Jamie and Remus helped out greatly in making me feel _welcomed_ , making me feel _safe_. I loved them both for that. The Dark Lord _owns_ me, baby. You know what that means?”

Harry nodded against Sirius’ chest. “Draco and I have talked about that before. I know that we’re young, but Draco has been doing reading in his spare time.”

Sirius laughed, the sharp bark echoing through the room. “Leave it to Draco to be the one to introduce you to a BDSM lifestyle. Now, you’re too young for sex-”

Harry pulled back and smacked Sirius on the chest. “I’m not- _Ever_ -”

“You will someday. And I’m sure that you’ll enjoy it.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. You will. And I submit to the Dark Lord for a million and one reasons, Hare. I _love_ the man for what he has done for me.”

“Will you be like Father and Lucius, then?”

“Your Dada has never joined us. He’s never felt that he wanted to be with the Dark Lord in that way. Jamie never joined your Dada and I-”

“How many people were you boffing?” Harry glanced up in horror. 

“Just the three. And we never did anything together,” Sirius smiled. “Jamie and I- that was a complicated relationship. Your mum said that he loved me more than her, but I don’t know.”

“It’s very confusing.”

“Harry, love- no one expects you to understand at eleven. I didn’t understand it at twenty. I knew I loved Remus, and Jamie- and the Dark Lord. Everyone _knew_ of the other. Your mum knew about me and Jamie.” Sirius sat up straighter. “If you have any questions- wait a few years. I’m serious. The Dark Lord, your Dada, and I will answer any questions that you or Draco have. _But_ , in a few years. Understand yourselves before you try and understand this, okay?”

Harry nodded as he pulled away. “Now, go ride with Draco, love. He’s been waiting patiently for you. Enjoy the rest of your break. Merlin knows that you’re going to need it.”

**xXxXx**

“I don’t understand adults.” 

Draco chuckled and tangled his fingers in Harry’s curls. “I don’t think that it’s for us to understand.”

Harry glanced at the knock at the door. He sat up slightly. “Come in!”

The door pushed open as Severus poked his head around the edge. “Can I speak with you boys?”

Draco sat up fully and nodded. “Sure, Uncle Severus.”

Severus stepped into the room and waved his wand at the green velvet chair sitting at the side of the bed. The chair floated toward the bed and settled down near the side the boys were on. “Harrison, love?”

Harry smiled at his father. He held a hand out toward his father’s and curled his fingers around the potion-stained digits. “Yes?”

“How has school been going? I know that we haven’t had the time to talk a lot about what is going on, but things are better right?” Severus shifted in his seat. 

Harry untangled his fingers and scooched across the remaining few inches to crawl into his father’s lap. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck and breathed in the scent of wormwood and earl grey. “I love you, Father.”

“I love you too, Harry--love.” Severus sighed as he pulled his son closer. “What has brought this on? Are you okay?”

“I miss this- Miss you,” Harry began with a whisper, his voice raising with every word. “It’s hard sometimes- Being right there with you… Not being able to _be_ with you. I know why- The Dark Lord has explained it more than once. But it’s not _fair_!” 

Severus placed a kiss on Harry’s forehead and sighed, “Sweetie… I know that you think it’s not fair… It’s the way it has to be. At least for a while. I promise that it will get better. That things will change… That you’ll be able to live your life openly as my son.”

“But… Draco gets to live with his parents open… With _you_. But not _me_... No, _i_ have to pretend that you are nothing but my contracted’s Father. My self-subscribed _Uncle_. I love Paddy and Dada… But you are my _Father_ and I want nothing more than to walk down Diagon Alley with you by my side and call you _Father_.”

“I’m going to just- Mother will be wanting tea soon…” Draco stood from the bed and made his way across the room to the door. “I’ll just shut this behind me, yes? Allow you two time alone…”

Severus nodded and smiled. “Go Draco. Give your mother my love.”

“Of course, Uncle Severus.” Draco closed the door behind himself and Harry was alone with his father in his bedroom.

“Harry… Look at me.” Harry pulled back slightly and glanced up at his father. “You have to understand that this is not something that I want. I want nothing more than to cast a Sonorus and tell the world, Harry.”

“And, I don’t understand why we can’t!” Harry yelled as he smacked a fist against his father. Tears streamed from his eyes as the hits continued to come. “It’s just- I can’t- It’s not…”

Severus placed an arm across Harry’s hands, stilling the hits. “I think that it is time that you and I have a talk about the Headmaster and the Dark Lord. You need to be calm and collected for this though, Harrison.”

Harry nodded and climbed off his father’s lap. He slid onto the bed and crossed his legs, pulling the duvet over his legs and snuggled back into the pile of pillows. “I can… I promise."


	18. Book One: Chapter 18~ 05 January 1992

****05 January 1992****

 

Harry sighed as he closed the lid of his trunk. They were catching the Hogwarts Express back to the castle in the morning. Harry hadn’t wanted their break to end. He _was_ anxious to get back to school, Harry liked his classes after all- but he would miss the ease of being with his father and Lucius, he would miss his _mum_ and her hugs and love, he would miss being able to fly with Draco whenever he wanted.

“We’d best go down for tea, Harry,” Draco called as he entered the young wizard’s bedroom. Harry kept his things in his bedroom at Malfoy Manor, but most nights slept in Draco’s bed. Narcissa never minded. She kept Lucius and Harry’s father from finding out and complaining. Harry’s _Father_ knew, after all, he was their Head of House at Hogwarts. Harry knew that Lucius was aware the two of them shared a bed at school. Harry thought he used the adage _out of sight, out of mind_.

Harry nodded and snapped his fingers for one of the House Elves to take his trunk down to the reception room where they would Floo to Kings Cross in the morning. Debby popped into the room, grabbed the handle of Harry’s trunk, popping out of the small sitting room. “Give me a minute to make sure that I haven’t forgotten anything.”

“Don’t take too long, Harry. You know Mother,” Draco sighed as he smoothed the front of his jumper down. “She’s already a mess that we’re leaving in the morning. I wish she would realise that we are no longer babies.”

Harry smiled. “Well, Mother worries., She’s a mother. It’s part of her job to worry.”

“When did you become so smart?” Draco laughed.

“When I was adopted. I don’t believe that my mother was all _that_ brilliant on her own, and James, from what I’ve heard, had a knack for mischief, but not much else. So, when Sirius adopted me… I became _brilliant_.”

Draco stomped across the room and smacked Harry on the arm. “You’re a prat, that’s what you are. Hurry up. Mother and Uncle Severus won’t be kept waiting forever.”

“Father’s here?” Harry’s eyes perked up. His father had been back at Hogwarts since Boxing Day. They hadn’t even gotten to spend the new year together, his Father having to spend the time on Patrol, even though not one Slytherin stayed at school over the break.

Harry hastily glanced around the room- not caring if he missed anything and bolted from the room and down the hall. He took the stairs two at a time, Draco struggling to keep up with the skinny Wizard.

“Father!” Harry hollered into the front room.

Severus stood from the settee he had been taking tea on and gently set his cup on the end table before spreading his arms wide for Harry. The young Wizard, excited to see his father, darted across the sitting room and slammed in the older Wizard’s stomach with an _oof_.

“Harrison,” Severus started, “are you packed and ready for the train tomorrow?”

Harry pulled back slightly from the tight hug. “Of course, Father. I just finished. I’ll have a baggy after dinner and then settle down for the night. Draco wants to play chess and do some light reading- I do need to practise, but, I believe that I’ll go to sleep early this evening. It’s a shame that you can’t come to the station tomorrow.”

“I know, love. But the Headmaster _needs_ all of the teachers there. You’re not going to relish your last night in the Manor until Draco’s birthday? No late night snacks in the Kitchen? Tea with the House Elves?” Severus laughed.

Harry smacked his Father on the arm. “No, Mum Cissa promised a _grand_ supper for this evening- treacle tart and ginger snaps for afters. We’re having roast lamb-”

“And mint jelly,” called a voice from the doorway.

“Marvolo!” Harry untangled himself from his Father’s arms and made his way over to his mentor. “You’re joining us for dinner?”

“I am,” the Dark Lord intoned. “Lucius and your Father invited me. I wanted to speak to you before you headed back to school. There are certain _things_ we need to discuss.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Harry stated with a smile. “I will adjust my schedule with Draco. He will have to beat me at chess another day.”

“I do apologise, Draco, for taking away your enjoyment in trouncing Harrison.”

Draco bowed slightly. “It’s perfectly fine, my Lord. There is some reading that I wanted to catch up on. I can do that while you talk to Harry.”

“Oh, I did not mean that Harrison will be sitting with me alone,” the Dark Lord held out a hand for Draco as he smiled. The young Wizard took Marvolo’s smooth hand. “I need to speak to you as well.”

“As you wish, my Lord.” Draco dropped Marvolo’s hand and bowed deeply.

A _pop_ echoed through the small chamber, a slight House Elf bowed to the Wizards, his ears brushing the floor. “Dinner is served in the small dining hall.”

**xXxXx**

Harry and Draco gathered in the Dark Lord’s small study at Malfoy Manor. They nervously glanced at each other- neither knowing just _exactly_ what the Dark Lord had wanted to speak to them about, especially on the eve of going back to Hogwarts. 

Marvolo entered the room, glass of port in his hand. He flicked two fingers at the door, closing it behind him. “Harrison… Draco…”

“Yes, my Lord?” The boys answered in unison.

“Please do not stand on ceremony, gentlemen,” Marvolo sighed as he took a seat in the overstuffed wingback across from the settee the boys had settled on.

Harry and Draco visibly relaxed. Harry hadn’t realised that he had been holding his breath. He _seriously_ thought that the two of them may have been in trouble- for what? Who knew, but that didn’t stop the younger boy from thinking it.

Marvolo took a long sip of the dark wine and smiled. “You’re not in trouble, Harrison. I assure you.”

“Good,” Draco replied. “Harry never does anything to get into trouble, so if he was-”

“You’d say it was you,” the Dark Lord’s smile left his face. “Honorable, but not the smartest answer, young Malfoy. Harrison needs to learn to own up to his mistakes when he makes them. Just as you need to own up to your own.”

“Yes, Marvolo,” Draco responded.

“Of course, Marvolo.” Harry frowned.

“You have something on your mind, Harrison?”

“Only why you wanted to speak to us, my Lord,” Harry stated. “It is obvious that we are not in trouble or you would have lead with that. It is not a purely social visit, or it could have been done at dinner hour.”

Harry scrunched his face and frowned. “You are coming to visit us on the eve of our return to Hogwarts, so one can infer from that, this visit has to do with our upcoming term.”

“Very logical deductions, Harrison.” Marvolo took another drink from his goblet. He glanced inside the crystal, shrugged, and placed the now empty glass on the table to his left. “I do wish to discuss the upcoming term with the two of you.”

Harry and Draco leaned forward slightly on their cushions, neither boy realising that they were mirroring the other.

“Rabastan Lestrange will continue to be your Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, that you already know. But, what you haven’t heard, is that there will be an inquiry as to the capability of Minerva McGonagall. Now- _know_ that she is a competent Witch. But, she lies firmly in Dumbledore’s breast pocket. The Board of Governors is meeting after term begins. I suspect that there will be a full inquiry into your Transfiguration Professor’s ability by the end of the month.”

“How _exactly_ does father think he can pull that off? Even with half of the Governors in his pocket, it is near impossible to pin anything on her. There are _so_ many safety procedures in her class. It’s _impossible_ for something to go wrong.” Draco shook his head.

“Leave it to me,” Marvolo replied. “There are some things that eleven year olds do not need to worry themselves with. But, that is not the only reason I wanted to speak with you this evening.

“Draco, you need to be ever at Harry’s side in the upcoming months. There are whispers and rumours that Dumbledore is once again going to try to force Harrison to give up the fact that he is the Potter Heir. He may try to speak with him alone in the corridors, or corner him in the Great Hall while he is unaware. He may send notes to other _Light-Leaning_ teachers to allow Harry a pass out of class to come to his office. You must insist at every turn to be with Harry or to have his Advocate or Parent with him while he speaks to the Headmaster.”

“What Professors should we be watching out for?” Harry asked.

“McGonagall, of course. Flitwick and Sprout are firmly in his pocket. Watch out for teachers that you don’t have yet- You won’t know enough about them to have trust. There is no reason that they would be reaching out to you. Watch out for the Groundskeeper- Hagrid. I know that you haven’t had occasion to interact with him, but he is bad news, boys. That business with the dragon for one-”

“Was he found out?” Draco interrupted.

“Not as far as our intelligence has gathered. Hagrid still has the beast cooped up in his _hovel_. How he hasn’t managed to burn the place down is beyond my own guessing. He was expelled from Hogwarts because of me, you know.” Marvolo chuckled.

“Weren’t you at school fifty years ago? Doesn’t that make Hagrid old?” Harry scoffed.

“It makes me old as well. I was two years above Rubeus. A fifth year Prefect. He was housing a dangerous Acromantula in the castle. It was only fitting to turn suspicion of any wrong-doings in the castle away from myself and onto Rubeus. He was found guilty, his wand snapped. He never finished third year.

“He went somewhere for a time. Most likely attempting to find his mother- he _is_ half giant.”

“I wondered,” Harry whispered. Draco nodded in agreement.

“He returned a few years later, after I had graduated. I ran into him at one of the many times that I attempted to be hired on for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job- Dippet and then Dumbledore kept turning me down. The old man must have felt sorry for the bumbling fool. He hired him on as Gamekeeper. Gave him run of the grounds and the Forbidden Forest. 

“Dumbledore is a crackpot old fool if you ask me. I cursed the Defence position. Vowed to never allow someone to stay for more than a year- until I allowed it. Rabastan is there for good, boys. Dumbledore cannot say anything to the contrary. The Board voted at the beginning of the Fall Term to rescind Dumbledore’s authority to hire teachers. There had been rumours of Quirrell for _years_.”

Draco shook his head. “What exactly happened to Quirrell anyway? Father won’t tell us- only that it’s _adult business_ and that Harry and I aren’t adults.”

Marvolo waved a hand through the air absently. “Maybe when you’re both older. Just know for now, the problem was taken care of by myself and your Fathers, and you needn’t concern yourselves further.”

Harry knew when to be silent. It _was_ a lot to take in. He knew that Hagrid was Dumbledore’s man- or _giant_ through and through, but to hear that one of his _favorite_ teachers- Professor Flitwick, was firmly on the side of the Light had been almost too much to take.

Draco yawned. The clock on the stone mantle above the fireplace read half ten. Harry didn’t realise how tired he was until Draco let out another loud yawn. Marvolo waved the young men off, giving Harry a small hug and a ruffle of his jet black curls, before sending the pair to bed. Draco collapsed into a deep sleep almost the moment his head hit the pillow. Harry on the other hand- tossed and turned. His brain was full of the information that Marvolo had given the pair- information that Harry was going to use to his advantage.

**xXxXx**

The morning of 6 January shone bright through the green gauze curtains in Draco’s room. Harry turned and buried his face in Draco’s pale, blond hair, the smell of apples and bergamot invading his senses. He _hated_ mornings. The House Elves had obviously been in the room as the darkening shades had been retracted and their clothes for the trip to Kings Cross were lying on the chest at the end of Draco’s bed. He sighed, taking one last sniff of Draco’s hair before the older boy rolled over and shoved him- hard. 

“Get out of bed, Black. It’s already too late in the morning. I’ve _got_ to get ready.”

Harry shook his head and shoved Draco back just as forcefully. “Go primp your hair. Merlin _knows_ you need it.”

“Your hair is longer than mine,” Draco grossed as he smoothed the ear length hair on his head. 

“And I have _Black_ hair. Paddy said that it was the best thing to ever come from my Blood Adoption. Between Father’s lank tresses and James Potter’s messy rats nest, I would have had _horrid_ hair. _You_ obviously got Lucius’ hair. Only pretty after _hours_ of primping. I have seen your Father in the morning after dealing with Ministry business all night. It’s not a _pretty_ sight. At least I know what I have to look forward to as you get older.”

Draco shook his head. “And I you. At least Sirius is a very attractive Wizard. Uncle Severus isn’t the most _handsome_ , and you don’t have any of Remus’ DNA…”

“Not because he doesn’t _want_ to,” Harry interjected roughly.

“I know that,” Draco snipped. “Father says that Severus and the Dark Lord are working day and night to cure Lycanthropy. The Dark Lord is optimistically cautious that they will find something that works. Of course, they won’t want to try it on your Dada until they are _sure_. Then you can do the Blood Adoption potion with Remus and be both of theirs.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Father will make it happen eventually.”

“Besides,” Draco continued as if Harry hadn’t say a word. “Everyone knows that it was your mother that was a _real_ beauty. Even _if_ she was a Mudblood.”

“My mother may have been… _Muggleborn_ ,” Harry shook his head at Draco’s language. “But that didn’t make her ugly. There are _plenty_ of beautiful Muggles out in the world.”

“I forget that your Fathers take you out into the Muggle world on occasion.” Draco made a disgusting, rumbling noise deep in his throat. “I don’t know how you can get that close to Muggles. Don’t they have all types of _weird_ diseases?”

“Well,” Harry pushed Draco out of the bed and towards the en suite. “I’m sure that they would think _we_ have all kinds of _weird diseases_.”

“Maybe,” Draco began stripping off his night clothes, throwing them in a heap on the stone floor for the House Elves. “But, one will never know. Because, Muggles aren’t to find out about Wizards.” Draco turned the water tap on in the shower and flipped the scent handle to leather. 

“Aren’t your Father and the Dark Lord working on that?” Harry started toward the en suite himself. He _hated_ showering with Draco, preferring to wait until the blond was finished. He enjoyed the smell of the leather tap on Draco, but would rather use the citrusy smell of bergamot for himself. He stripped himself efficiently, adding his clothes to the top of Draco’s pile. “Budge up.”

Draco scooted toward the water as Harry joined him in the spacious shower stall. “Would you prefer the Bergamot?”

Harry nodded as Draco turned the tap and the smell of citrus flooded the room. Draco handed a small soft sponge to the dark haired boy and Harry began scrubbing himself. 

“Father and the Dark Lord think it appropriate to remove Muggleborn children from their homes as early as possible. They want to avoid what happened to the Dark Lord when he was a boy.”

“Didn’t he grow up in a Muggle Orphanage?” Harry asked as he stuck his head under the powerful stream to scrub his hair.

“That’s what Uncle Severus says,” Draco added as he washed a hair potion from his blond tresses. “I’ve heard him and Father discuss it with your Dada. He’s worked with so many Muggles that the Dark Lord wants _him_ to head the locating committee. Figures he’s the best of their lot to deal with the Muggles _before_ they get Obliviated. Will remember to track down all those Aunt Virginias and Uncle Alphreds that Muggle babies seem to have.”

Harry passed the scrubbing sponge to Draco and shoved him out of the water. “Move.” 

Draco shook his head as he moved from the stream. He began soaping his slight frame down.

“Dada manages all of the Black’s Muggle investments. Paddy says it’s because he’s _wicked_ smart and everyone loves him. I think it’s because if Paddy managed them, he would spend all our riches on Dung Bombs and Fireworks. Dada talks to Muggles every day. He works a few days a week at a Muggle Bookshop, stocking shelves. He doesn’t _need_ to work, but Dada _does_ like to be useful.” Harry quickly rinsed the potion and skin soap from his body and hair. He momentarily let the warm water cascade over him. “I _know_ your Father thinks it foolish-”

“Lucius Malfoy finds quite a few things _foolish_ , but the Dark Lord agrees with him that working _with_ the Muggles is not one of them. Your Grandmum was a Muggle. Both Lily _and_ Remus’ mums- and the Dark Lord finds you and your Dada _very_ useful. You’ll be the next Dark Lord-” Draco sighed as he flipped off the taps and reached for a warmed towel from the shelf. “-and I’ll be your Consort. _Very_ useful indeed.”

Harry took the towel that was offered to him and sighed as it warmed his now chilled body. “Why do you think he picked me?”

Draco rolled his eyes as he sauntered from the room, towelling his hair as he left. Harry glanced at Draco’s pale, naked buttocks and wondered how he would ever find _that_ attractive. He followed, towel wrapped tightly around his waist, his hair dripping water onto his shoulders and back. Draco was always wandering around naked. Something about how a Malfoy should be proud of the body he had. A Malfoy should never be ashamed to show it off. Harry thought it _entirely_ appropriate to be modest. There was a time and place to be naked with one’s partner and _now_ shouldn’t be that time. The shower- and changing, those things were understandable. But, to just strut around, naked as the day you were born…

Harry asked Mum Cissa once what their protocol might have been if one of them had been born a girl. Cissa blanched and then told Harry that everything the two of them do now would be forbidden. No sharing a bed, no changing in front of each other, no showers together- yes, Mum knew about the shared showers and baths. She knew it wasn’t something done often at Hogwarts, but mostly reserved for when the boys were together at Malfoy Manor. Harry knew it was because their Mum was so lenient with the two of them. Her only children. Lucius had wanted a little girl, but they were never able to have another child. Harry thought that maybe they could adopt one of the Muggleborn children the Dark Lord and his Dada were going to _relinquish_ from their Muggle families. _Relinquish_ did have a less sinister ring to it than _kidnap_.

“Do you think Mother has made the House Elves prepare us a going away feast?” Draco asked in a mumbled voice as he pulled a soft, grey cashmere jumper over his light blue button down.

“We had a feast last night, Draco,” Harry sighed, exasperated as he pulled his black jumper over a tee shirt. He yanked his trousers up his skinny legs and did up the flies. 

“But, Uncle Severus _never_ lets us have anything _good_ at breakfast, Harry.” Draco whigned as he slipped his feet into his black, dragonhide boots.

“You’ve been spoilt all breaks Draco. Besides, Father lets you have crepes and sweetened sausages on the week-ends.”

Draco made a wet, rattled sound from the back of his throat as he rolled his eyes. Harry hoped that an infamous _Draco tantrum_ wasn’t coming on. They really didn’t have time to deal with it that morning. Draco flopped backwards onto the now made bed and sighed. “It’s not the same, and you _know_ it.”

“Draco…” Harry started quietly as he moved toward the bed. “I’m sure mum has got a _load_ of your favorite things to eat downstairs. Let’s go.”

Draco allowed Harry to pull him off the massive bed. He intertwined his fingers with the old boys as they turned to look- one last time at the bedroom.

**xXxXx**

“I hate Floo travel,” Harry groused as he stepped from the public hearth onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. 

“One would think that you would be used to Floo travel by now,” Marvolo chuckled as he stepped from the hearth behind Harry, waving as wand absently to spell the errant soot from Harry’s clothes. “You’ve been trained since you were three.”

“That doesn’t mean that I have to like it,” Harry frowned. “I much prefer Apparition. Floo and Port-key make me dizzy and nauseous.”

“Harry would travel by broom everywhere if he could,” Sirius laughed. He stepped up to the growing group gathering by a pillar nearby. The Greengrass family was gathered with the Malfoys and Remus.

Harry smiled at Astoria. The nine year old had another year and a half before she started Hogwarts. She loved watching the Hogwarts Express leave the station. “Astoria? How was your Yule break from Day School?’

Astoria smiled back at Harry. “I enjoyed seeing Daphne. Theo came over as well. We played chess and Gobstones and Theo let me ride with him on the Nimbus 2000 he got for Christmas!”

“Wow,” Harry smiled at the young Witch. “Draco and I spent as much time as we could flying and riding.”

“Maybe someday this summer, I could come ride on the Malfoy’s Abrakans.” Astoria beamed as Lucius smiled and nodded. 

“Mio! Hurry up. I don’t want to be here any longer than we need to.”

The group collectively turned toward the screeching Muggle. The Granger Family was stepping onto the Platform from the Muggle Entrance to the train. A trolley was being pushed by Mr Granger- a Dentist. Harry watched as Mrs Granger pulled Hermione’s hand and near _dragged_ her toward the train. “Mother… Please slow down.”

“We need to get you on the train. Give you some literature and passages to read to your friends.”

“What friends?’ Draco hissed to Harry under his breath as Harry tried not to laugh.

“Boys,” Remus chided. “You should try-”

Marvolo interrupted. “They shouldn’t _have_ to try anything. That- that- _filth_ shouldn’t be at Hogwarts. This is part of the reason that I _despise_ Muggles. Dumbledore and his _trumped up_ ideas about unity. Why? Why should we have to acclimate to them? I’m not trying to join the Muggle world. _They_ should have to adapt to _our_ culture. _Our_ customs.

“If I had the time, I would Home School the lot of you. Tuition does wonders for a young Witch or Wizard. Look how further along Harrison and Draco are than their peers.”

“Cousin Salazar,” Lord Malfoy drawled. “One should be _careful_ when ranting in public.”

Harry glanced around the crowded Platform. The Weasley brood, along with the Bones’ and Longbottoms had stopped in their tracks to stare at Harry’s party- the Dark Lord in particular.

Sirius laughed. “It’ll be getting back to Dumbledore now. Augusta, Arthur, Molly, and Amelia are all members of the Order. You’d best believe that Augusta will Floo Dumbledore the minute she leaves here.”

“So… she does,” Remus added.”Cousin Salazar _is_ a Malfoy. They’ve never been known to be Muggle lovers. Dumbledore will be hearing _nothing_ new.”

“Harrison… Draco… You should make your way to the train.” Narcissa sniffled slightly. “But, come hug everyone first.”

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and proceeded to hug everyone in the group. His hug with Paddy resulted in ruffled hair. His Dada kissed him on the forehead and Narcissa gave him three kisses on his cheeks. Even Lucius hugged both boys, whispering at Harry to not get into any kind of trouble that would cause him to see the Headmaster. Harry saved Marvolo’s hug for last. His Lord’s teal eyes shone with tears as he gripped Harry tight.

“One would think I was going away forever,” Harry whispered.

“I miss you when you’re not home, Harrison. That is all. Do not hesitate to contact me if you need. And remember- watch out for the Headmaster. Do not find yourself alone with him for _any_ reason.” The Dark Lord smiled and kissed Harry’s curls.

“Love you,” Harry whispered.

“And I, you,” the Dark Lord replied back.

Harry hurried behind Draco, turning one last time to wave at his family before the Hogwarts Express departed the station.

**xXxXx**

Harry and Draco made their way down the crowded corridor to their reserved compartment. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini, and Nott were waiting for them.

“Where are Millie and Daphne at?” Harry questioned as he closed the sliding door to the carriage.

“Not enough room,” Zabini answered.

“Parkinson,” Harry smiled- all teeth and beady eyes. “You should go join the other girls.”

“But… I don’t _want_ to,” Pansy huffed as she stood and stamped her feet.

“I, for one, don’t _care_ if you want to or not,” Draco added. “The compartment is crowded as is, and I want to stretch out.”

“Fine.” Pansy stepped from the room, her feet slamming _hard_ on the wooden floor with each step. She shoved the door in her wake, shaking the frosted glass pane. 

“Pansy is _such_ a pain,” Theo chuckled. “Don’t know _why_ we tolerate her.”

“Easy, her father is a supporter of the Dark Lord,” Draco added absently as he pushed Harry down onto the bench, flopping next to him and laying his head in Harry’s lap.

Harry absently ran his fingers through the pale hair. “At least Parkinson isn’t Inner Circle…”

Theo’s ears perked up. “Know something we don’t, Black?”

“Father said the _old crowd_ is getting back together.”

“My father mentioned that as well,” Crabbe piped in. “He’s not Inner Circle, but he _still_ knows these things.”

“Most likely heard it from the Greengrass’,” Draco scoffed. “That mother of theirs is an _awful_ gossip.”

Harry chuckled and smacked Draco lightly on the forehead. “You’re an awful gossip as well, Draco.”

“You still love me,” Draco added with a chuckle of his own.

“Maybe… or maybe you should go sit with the _girls_. They’re more _up to your speed_ anyway.” Harry went back to carding his fingers through Draco’s hair.

There was a knock on the door and a call of _Anything from the trolley dears?_

Crabbe jumped up from his seat and opened the door. The plump Witch rolled her cart into the room slightly to show her wares. 

“I’ll take a box of chocolate frogs, two sugar quills, a couple of ice mice, three packs of butterscotch bars, a cauldron cake, a bag of candy floss and-” Draco looked up at Harry.

“Two pumpkin juices,” Harry completed. He withdrew his money bag from the pocket of his trousers and passes the _seventeen sickles, three knuts_ to the witch.

Harry waited until the other boys had placed and received their orders before pushing Draco up to sit. He reached under his seat and withdrew a large wicker basket. 

“The Malfoy House Elves packed us a picnic lunch,” Harry smiled at Draco’s questioning face. “Enough for the six of us.”

He set the basket between himself and Zabini and began passing out watercress and prawn sandwiches. 

“This is a nice lunch, Harrison,” Crabbe stated with a mouth full of sandwich. 

“Mother felt that we shouldn’t eat too many sweets on the train. After all, she heard about Draco’s _tummy troubles_ at the start of Fall Term and felt it prudent to ensure that we had. _proper_ nourishment.” Harry took another bite of his sandwich, making sure to keep his mouth closed while he chewed.

“We’ll have to send Mrs Malfoy an owl once we get to school,” Theo added. “Thank her for the nice lunch and that she thought of us when she had it made.”

“We will,” Zabini stated from his place next to Harry. “It _was_ very nice of her to think about us when she had it packed. Could have just made lunch for Harry and Draco…”

“She could have,” Draco sneered. “And, I for one would have sat here and eaten it in front of you.”

Harry shook his head and huffed. “Draco… That’s not a very nice thing to say to your friends.”

“I’m not a very nice person, Harry… Or haven’t you realised that by now?”

Harry pulled Draco towards his lap, the older, larger boy not fitting quite properly. Harry whispered, “I think you’re pretty sweet…”

“You would,” Draco whispered back. He scrunched himself up to fit better on Harry’s lap, his head tucked under the younger boys chin. “I can’t wait to be back in our room. No prying parents…”

“Draco,” Harry hissed in his betrothed’s ear. “You’re being _naughty_.”

“So, what if I am?” Draco chuckled back. “You like it.”

Harry laughed loudly as he smacked Draco and pushed him off his lap. “How many times have I told you…” 

“Gentlemen…” Zabini piped up from his seat. “Looks like we’re going to be at Hogwarts soon. Best think about changing.”

Harry continued to laugh as he pulled out his and Draco’s robes from the front of his travel bag.


	19. Book One: Chapter 19~ 06 January- 07 January 1992

The Hogwarts Express pulled onto the platform at Hogsmeade Station with a shudder. Draco lifted his head from it’s place of rest on Harry’s lap and turned toward the dark haired boy. 

“What do you think's going on?” Draco mused, his voice quiet as yelling and screaming travelled up and down the corridor of the train.

Harry hadn’t had time to answer when the door was flung open, a harried Sixth Form Hufflepuff Prefect that Draco couldn’t remember the name of, appearing in the open space in front of the compartment. 

“Please proceed in an orderly manner off the train. There has been an _incident_ on Hogwarts grounds and we’re being asked to congregate by Houses and years on the platform.” The blonde girl brushed the frazzled curls from her face. “Get a move on, you lot.”

Harry shot a look at his Betrothed and smirked. “How much of that was your Uncle?”

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry as he stood from the seat. “Really, Black… I _highly_ doubt that Uncle has time to worry about how _Hufflepuffs_ arrange themselves on the Platform.

Theo laughed, his head thrown back, book all but forgotten on his lap.

Harry and Blaise traded a look, Harry shaking his head slightly. “Draco, your Uncle would have merely sonorus’d himself and made an announcement. Why bother going compartment to compartment, unless it is something important?”

“Well, let’s hope it’s not too serious,” Blaise interjected. “No offense to the Malfoy House Elves, but I for one am _famished_.”

“Don’t let my Mother hear that, Zabini. She may take you to task for insulting the help.”

“And then have the House Elves pack twice as much next time and whisper that we didn’t finish it all,” Harry added.

Draco lead the way from the compartment, picking through the other anxious First Years as they made their way to one of the many outside doors. 

Once on the platform, Harry quickly assessed the milling crowds of various years. He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose the way his Dada would when exasperated with his Mate, and then paused. He scanned the crowd and spotted Susan Bones. 

Lifting a hand, he waited for the blond Witch to acknowledge him before he stepped over.

“We need to get our year sorted out, and quick. The upper years are behaving like… children. Ignore Houses for the moment. Split by orientation just so that by the time a Professor comes along, we are situated.” Harry proposed.

Susan nodded, gathering the remaining First Year Hufflepuffs that stood by her and sorted them into a line. Harry and Draco watched on as she sent Millicent and the other Slytherin girls, Sue Li, and Mandy Brocklehurst toward Harry.

Harry found the Weasley boy, a tall dark skinned Gryffindor, and Sally-Anne. He sent them to where Susan was corralling the Light and Neutral children. Daphne Greengrass came gliding up to Harry’s side. 

“I have sent the few I found to Susan and her lot, I think we should get those _Neutral_ students to stand with us. Let the Muggleborns figure out their own system.” Daphne smiled as she flicked her braid behind her shoulder. “Maybe they’ll huddle toward _Granger_ and she can read out Bible passages while they wait. Praying _is_ good for the soul, after all.”

Draco chuckled as Harry shook his head slightly. He motioned toward Terry Boot and Michael Corner, two First Years that were rounding up their Neutral companions. Terry ran over to Draco and raised an eyebrow. 

“Needed something, Malfoy?” Boot questioned, slightly out of breath.

“Please gather the Neutral students over here with our group. Bones has the _Light_ inclined with her. Let the Muggleborns find their own place.” Draco sneered as Harry swatted him lightly on the leg out of sight of the others.

“Why bring the Neutrals into our group?” Crabbe questioned as the remaining Dark students filed around their small area. 

“Cousin Malfoy says to take advantage of _every_ situation,” Draco interjected. “In times of turmoil, they will be more _sympathetic_ to lean an ear toward our goals. After all, everyone _craves_ servitude in one way or another.”

Harry kicked Draco subtly and shook his head. “And that was when he was in his cups, Draco. I believe that was commented while my Paddy was arguing if dark chocolate or white chocolate was better. Or at least close to the same time. Very drunk… rather amusing that.” 

Harry shook his head, getting back on track. “No, Neutral is better with us, because we do not question even slightly lighter leanings, while those of the Headmaster’s _esteem_ will question even a dip into the Dark.” 

“Whatever,” Draco snicked as he wiggled his fingers at Harry. “They will still lend a sympathetic ear. You’d be surprised how often you can logic a Ravenclaw into Dark leanings.”

Harry ignored his Betrothed and turned his eyes toward the sky above the forest. Purple and green smoke was billowing over the treetops. “Something’s on _fire_.”

“Wha’?” Crabbe and Goyle both turned their heads toward Harry and followed his eyes to the sky. 

“Fire.” Harry pointed, drawing the remainder of the crowd’s attention to the smoke.

“Maybe it’s Hagrid’s hut,” Draco whispered. “Would be _wicked_.”

“You read too many _Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_ Comics, Draco,” Harry hissed back. He turned his attention to a dark head wading through the sea of students. His Father had _finally_ made it to the station.

“Move out of the way,” Severus bellowed as he pushed student’s heads out of his path. 

Harry glanced at his Betrothed when the other boy tipped his head towards where Granger was seated on the edge of the platform, thumbing through a small black book. He rolled his eyes and flicked a look around. Most of the Muggleborns were huddled into various year groupings still by House.

Harry blinked when Marcus Flint stepped up next to him and gave a small nod. He then looked around, realizing that the upper years that belonged to Dark Families or to Neutral ones had congregated around them. Harry tapped his left hand against his right wrist, asking a question of Flint. Flint closed his right hand into a fist and Harry nodded.

“Heir Black, Heiress Bones, and Ms Runecorn, are all the Families assembled?” 

“Yes Lord Prince.” Harry responded, recognizing that only one form of address would fit such a question. Susan Bones and Alexandra answered the same way. He saw the subtle glint of pride in his Father’s dark eyes before the man moved on and tallied up the remaining Muggleborn students.

 

“Ms Granger! You were instructed to remain with your yearmates at the very least, if not your Housemates!” Severus roared and the girl jumped. Harry watched the book drop from her hands and land face down in a still present puddle from a recent rainstorm.

The horror on her face had Harry turning away. 

“Uncle Severus isn’t _that_ frightening.” Draco muttered. Harry just shook his head. He was pretty sure dropping the book was what had horrified the girl.

“Oh, oh. No. Mother will be so very cross. I dropped my Bible!” Hermione gasped.

Blaise mouthed the girl’s words mockingly under his breath. 

“Heir McNamara,” Severus began, “do not _presume_ to mock another student. One point from Slytherin for your cheek.”

“I can’t believe-” Zabini began.

“And, Heir Black…” Severus stopped to stand in front of Harry. His Father took in the appearance of the mass of Neutral and Dark students gathered around his small group. “Sixteen points to Slytherin for the _foresight_ to gather not only your year mates, but your House mates as well.”

“Thank you, Lord Prince,” Harry bowed slightly. “Might I enquire as to what is preventing us from traveling to the castle?”

Harry’s Father leaned in and whispered, “Hagrid has gone and burnt his hut down.”

**xXxXx**

“I _told_ you,” Draco hissed as they made their way up toward the castle in an orderly fashion. “I wonder how they found out about the dragon.”

“Well,” Harry whispered back, “it would have to be as big as a Hippogriff by now. It’s a little hard to hide _that_ in a _wooden_ house.”

“Students,” Rabastan began as they trudged through the wet grass, “please continue on your way. The fire cannot hurt you if you stay away from the Gamekeeper’s hut.”

“Why would anyone want to investigate?” Blaise huffed. “That beast almost _killed_ me on Samhain.

“And, it would have if not for Harry’s Father’s quick thinking,” Draco added. “But, no one is to blame but you. You’re the one who just _had_ to touch it.”

“Gentlemen,” Rabastan glared in the trio’s direction. “You would do well to keep your mouth’s quiet as you walk to the castle. Never know who’s listening.”

Severus stepped up to Rabastan and leaned in slightly. Harry wished that their group were closer so that they could hear what the two were speaking of. 

“...Dumbledore,” Rabastan whispered.

Harry and Draco flitted closer to their Professors. 

“Is a _crackpot_ old fool, Rab. You know that. He’s been aware of that dragon since Samhain. I had to tell him, one of my students was injured,” Severus sneered.

“And he did nothing?” Rabastan had raised his voice while glancing around at the students they were escorting. He caught Harry’s eye and smiled. 

“There were a few on the Board of Governors that were aware, but chose to stay silent. Let Dumbledore _fail_ to handle this on his own. I see that it has come to _bite him in the arse_ , so to speak.” Severus chuckled and waved the Dark students by.

“To the Great Hall…” Rabastan began, “nothing to see here. The Professors have this all under control. Go to your house tables and enjoy your dinner. If the Professors are not back when you are done, the Prefects will escort you to your dorms with the start of Term passwords.”

Harry smiled as he and Draco lead the students up the stairs to the doors. This Term was already starting off _great_.

**xXxXx**

Harry and Draco laid in their shared bed and sighed. Harry knew it had been a trying day for his best friend. Draco was always melancholy when he had to leave his parents for an extended amount of time. Harry was sad too. He missed his Dada and Paddy when they were at school. He knew that the two of them saw their parents more than any other student, but it wasn’t the same to talk to them by Floo once a week, or see them in Harry’s Father’s chambers every few weeks. 

“What are you thinking about?” Draco rolled over and faced Harry, pushing a dark lock out of his eyes.

“Just thinking about how lucky we are,” Harry smiled. “Our family is able to see us all of the time.”

“Oh, yes…” Draco smirked. “I for one _love_ how we can never get into any mischief because your Father is here.”

“What kind of mischief are you trying to get into?” Harry pulled Draco’s arm around his stomach and cuddled into the blond’s side. “I’d say we’ve already gotten up to mischief this year.”

“Finding out about a _dragon_ isn’t _real_ mischief,” Draco sighed as he pulled Harry’s head down on his shoulder. “I want a _real_ adventure.”

“I’m not sure what we could do for a _real_ adventure, Draco. There isn’t a tonne going on at the school. No mysterious omens to follow or bad guys haunting us…” Harry snuggled further into Draco.

“We could find out the password to the Prefect’s Bath.” 

“We could, but how would we keep from getting caught lurking around the room. Do you even know where the Prefect’s Bath is?”

“No, but that’s never stopped us before. We just need some way to become invisible. Then, we could follow Little Burke when he goes up there,” Draco whispered.

“But,” Harry sat up slightly, “we don’t have any way to become _invisible_. I haven’t learned how to dissillusion someone yet. Neither have you. I don’t own a _magic cloak of invisibility_ -”

“Now who’s read too many _Martin the Mad Muggle_ Comics?” Draco pulled Harry back down on his chest. “Stop fretting. We’ll figure something out.”

Harry smacked Draco in the arm lightly. “You’re the one who wanted to go on an _adventure_!”

Draco rolled his eyes and kissed Harry’s curls. “Good night, Harrison.”

Harry smiled. “Good night to you as well, Draconis.”

**xXxXx**

The Slytherin First Years headed up toward the Transfiguration corridor after breakfast the next morning. Draco threaded his fingers with Harry’s as they walked with a few Ravenclaws they shared the class with. Theo Nott and Terry Boot flanked either side of Harry and Draco, Crabbe had taken the fore position and Goyle, the aft. Draco smiled in the knowledge that he had allies that would protect him and Harry.

They stepped into the Transfiguration room, heading to their usual tables. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws tended to commingle in this class and a few others that they shared. Each table held four students, and Terry and Theo took their places next to Draco and Harry. Professor McGonagall was not in the room, however. Draco wondered what was keeping their _usually_ on time Professor. 

He was answered when the door to the classroom opened. McGonagall sighed and held the door open for a squat Wizard. Draco thought he looked familiar. He was only a head taller than Flitwick and had bushy brown hair, a flat nose, and large ears. He was wearing a midnight blue robe with a matching hat and carried a clipboard and quill. 

“Is that who I think it is?” Harry whispered to Draco as the Wizard explained to McGonagall that he would be in the back of the room observing. 

“Alpheus Dumac?” Draco whispered back. “He works closely with Father. But, he’s not on the Board. You would think that _Cousin_ would have someone from the Board here to watch her.” 

“Maybe they wanted someone _impartial_ to do the inquiry?”

Draco nodded slightly as he caught Professor McGonagall glaring their way.

“Students,” she began, “Mr Dumac is will be observing our class for the next week. I shouldn’t have to tell you to be on your best behaviour. However, you should all act as if he is not here. Now, today, we will be working on Transfiguring the plan wooden boxes on your tables into jewellery boxes. Extra points will be given for for aesthetics. You may begin.”

Harry pulled his and Draco’s boxes closer. He _had_ worked on this sort of Transfiguration in Tuition with the Dark Lord. Draco always managed to make a prettier box than he did. He concentrated on the picture he wanted in his mind and tapped the light brown wood.

McGonagall was making her rounds through the classroom, observing the student’s progress. Harry had managed to edge his box with gold filigree, but hadn’t changed the color of the wood. “Good first attempt, Heir Black.” McGonagall waved her wand and the box became plain wood again. 

“Heir Malfoy, your box needs work, but good first attempt as well.” She turned Draco’s box back into plain wood and moved on to another table. Theo and Terry hadn’t managed to change their boxes at all yet. 

“I knew I forgot something,” Harry whispered as he tried to picture the box he wanted in his mind again.

“Are you going for a clasp or a lock?” Draco whispered. 

“I’m not trying a lock. My luck and I wouldn’t get it right. You’d be able to put your jewellery in, but not get it out,” Harry chuckled. 

Class continued on in near silence for the remainder of an hour. By the time they were packing up their bags to head to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Theo and Draco had each earned their Houses five points for having near perfect Transfigurations. Harry had earned Slytherin two points for having the shiniest clasp and brightest filigree. The boys bade farewell to the Ravenclaws, who were headed toward Charms with the Gryffindors. 

**xXxXx**

They were sitting in Potions study with Little Burke when Gemma burst into the classroom. “There’s… You…”

“Gemma, calm down,” Little Burke grimaced. “Tell us what’s wrong.”

“McGonagall… Her classroom… There was an accident with the Seventh Years…” Gemma collapsed onto a chair and panted. “Professor Snape wants everyone back in the Common Room. Your Astronomy class has been cancelled for this evening. It’s not safe to be in that area of the school.”

The First Years gathered up their books and parchment. It was a testament to how well the Slytherins behaved, that they asked no questions as the filed out of the room. Harry and Draco followed behind Little Burke and Gemma as they made their way to the Common Room, snagging seats on the low couch in front of the fire when they arrived. They were the first class back as all of the other forms had arranged lessons. 

Harry’s Father stood in front of the gathering students. Once the last of the Seventh Years _not_ sitting their Transfiguration NEWTS had found a seat, Severus closed his eyes and pinched his nose. 

“It has come to my attention that there was a _mishap_ in the Transfiguration NEWT class this evening.” Severus raised a hand for silence as heavy whispers broke out across the room. “There have been no _fatalities_ , though every attending student was sent to the Hospital Wing for precautionary reasons. Now, Headmaster Dumbledore feels that you are not _entitled_ to find out what happened. I disagree.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco.

“I have always stressed to you the importance of keeping your wand in pristine condition. It is not a toy to be _fiddled_ with, nor should you be using it for things _other_ than spell casting. A Seventh Year Gryffindor almost _killed_ the NEWT class because his wand was malfunctioning. He never brought it to the attention of his Head of House, and proceeded to use this wand to do a complex bit of Animal Transfiguration. Instead of turning his bird into a butterfly, he turned it into a hippopotamus, which knocked out Professor McGonagall and began charging students. It also severely injured the Ministry Adjunct, Mr Dumac and fled the classroom. The Transfiguration Corridor as well as the stairs to the Astronomy tower are out of bounds until repairs can be completed.”

“Sir,” a second year Harry didn’t recognise spoke up. “Were they able to corral the hippo?”

“The Headmaster was eventually able to stop the beast and transfigure it _back_ into a harmless bird. There is no longer any danger.”

“What about the injured students?” Blaise inquired. 

“Those of you with injured family will be taken up to the Hospital Wing post haste to meet your parents. If you are Betrothed to one of the said students,” with this, Severus looked at Gemma. “You may head to the Hospital Wing as well. The rest of you, to your dorms.”

Harry stood and walked over to Gemma before pulling her in a hug. “I’m sure that he’ll be alright.”

“If it was life threatening, I would have already been sent up there along with Constantine’s sister. The fact that she is here, means that he’s okay.” Gemma kissed Harry on the top of the head and smiled. “Thank you for your concern, Heir Black.”

“I like Avery. He’s fair and is our Transfiguration study tutor. We will miss him while he recovers. I’m sure the other First Years would like to put together a get well basket for him. What are some of his favourites?”

Gemma proceeded to list a few of Constantine’s favourite sweets and snacks. Harry’s Father gave the three of them a stern look and gestured to the door and the small Second Year that spoke up earlier. She must have been Constantine’s sister. 

“I’ll let him know you both send your love!” Gemma exclaimed as she trailed the Potions Master out of the Common Room. 

“Come on, Harry…” Draco pulled Harry’s hand toward the hallway and their dorm room. “I want to Floo Father.”


End file.
